The New Bender Girl Avatar The Last Airbender Sokka X OC Alexis
by destinycopley13
Summary: Alexis is a girl with extraordinary powers. Alexis has never allowed anyone into her life or really trusted anyone. Alexis is a very beautiful girl who was very shy and only trusted her family before they were killed. What will happen when Alexis meets Sokka and the rest of Team Avatar? What will happen? Read on to find out. I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC DESRIPTION AND MAKING THIS STORY!
1. Meeting Alexis

Scroll down past oc for chapter

* * *

Link to the pic for oc: cb98/i/2010/187/5/9/atla_oc_aang_li_by_

Name: Alexis Hathaway

Nickname: Alex

Nicknames by the others: Angel ( Sokka)

Bender: Yes is a special bender can bend all elements like Aang but prefers to use ice abilities more than anything

Gender: Female

Age: 15 years

Birthday: July 10th

Weight: 104 Pounds

Species: Azure wolf/ were wolf

Mate: None yet

Eye color: Violet purple

Hair color: Picture

Hair type: Picture

Hair length: Picture

Skin tone: Picture

Alexis's voice: Dove Cameron

Alexis's singing voice: Dove Cameron

Perfume: Beach Nights( Roasted Marshmallows) always wears it  
Quote: "Strength of the wolf is the pack and the strength of the pack is the wolf" and or "Destiny is not a matter of chance, it is a matter of choice; it is not a thing to be waited for, it is a thing to be achieved"

Height: 5'1

Looks: Picture, skinny, and kind of tall

Usual clothes: ok for the clothes if you want them go to my account on wattpad this story is on there too along with the clothes my account name is destinycopley13 if you don't want to do that than i guess make up an outfit but my oc does have a howling wolf head on her right shoulder its a birthmark

Fire nation clothes: ok for the clothes if you want them go to my account on wattpad this story is on there too along with the clothes my account name is destinycopley13 if you don't want to do that than i guess make up an outfit but my oc does have a howling wolf head on her right shoulder its a birthmark

Water nation clothes: ok for the clothes if you want them go to my account on wattpad this story is on there too along with the clothes my account name is destinycopley13 if you don't want to do that than i guess make up an outfit but my oc does have a howling wolf head on her right shoulder its a birthmark

Earth nation clothes: ok for the clothes if you want them go to my account on wattpad this story is on there too along with the clothes my account name is destinycopley13 if you don't want to do that than i guess make up an outfit but my oc does have a howling wolf head on her right shoulder its a birthmark

Alexis's theme in human form: Into the Rush

Alexis's fighting theme in human form: No giving up

Alexis and Sokka's theme song: Chemicals react

Powers: Elemental powers and healing powers

Abilities: Extremely good hearing and sense of smell

Weapons: Powers

Skills: Assassin and a very skilled fighter

Styles of fighting: Fighting smart and wise

Specialties: Fighting, cooking, drawing, and singing

Hobbies: Singing, watching the sunset, drawing, cooking, reading,and taking walks

Likes: Drawing, singing, cooking, reading, and helping others

Dislikes: People who judge others before getting to know them

Favorite weather: Raining and sunny

Favorite animal: Fox

Favorite flowers: Rose

Favorite place: Near the forest

Favorite season: Fall and winter

Favorite colors: Silver and blue

Favorite time of day: Night and dawn

Fear: Losing my friends and family

Personality: Smart, caring, understanding, very powerful, very agile, very swift, very protective, deeply loyal, extremely fast, kind, very shy, stubborn, fearless, dependable, forgiving, selfless, quiet, out going around friends, timid, polite, very beautiful, smart ass, a bit childish, night owl, often leaps before thinking, and graceful

Crush: Sokka

Closest friend out of everyone: Sokka

Close friends: Sokka, Katara, and Suki

Best friends: Sokka, Aang, Toph, Katara, and Suki

Friends: Sokka, Aang, Toph, Katara, Suki, and Zuko

Enemies: Anyone evil

Past: Pack was killed by hunters while mom took me away and she went back to help but was killed

* * *

Wolf form

Link to oc picture in wolf form: albums/pp77/RussianWolfGirl/Wolf/moondrop_by_WolfLove_ ?t=1242087366

Name: Alexis Hathaway

Nickname: Alex

Nicknames by others: Angel( Sokka)

Gender: Female

Age: 3 years

Birthday: July 10th

Weight: 115 Pounds

Species: Human/ wolf shifter

Mate: None yet

Looks: Picture

Eyes: Violet purple

Fur: Solid white with silver( The silver is in the same places as in the pic)

Alexis's voice: Dove Cameron

Marks: Black swirls beside both eyes

Birthmark: Solid black howling wolf head on right shoulder ( same howling wolf head as the one in all the clothing sets)

Alexis's theme song in wolf form: She walked away watch?v=jamMS8Dt...

Battle song in wolf form: The lion is an angel /lveeYopGtOQ

Alexis and Sokka's theme song: Chemicals React /watch?v=xAcOin8H68I&list=WL&index=96

Accessories: ok for the clothes if you want them go to my account on wattpad this story is on there too along with the clothes my account name is destinycopley13 if you don't want to do that than i guess make up an outfit but my oc does have a howling wolf head on her right shoulder its a birthmark

Abilities: Extremely good hearing and sense of smell

Powers: Elemental powers

Weapons: Powers, teeth, and claws

Skills: Assassin and a very skilled and deadly fighter

Favorite place: Near woods and lakes

Styles of fighting: Fighting smart and wise and or fighting tricky and sneaky

Specialties: Fighting, hunting, running, and howling

Hobbies: Howling and taking walks

Favorite animal: Fox

Favorite flower: Rose

Favorite season: Fall and winter

Favorite scents: Pine

Favorite color: Silver and blue

Favorite time of day: Night and dawn

Personality: Smart, caring, understanding, sweet, very powerful, very agile, very swift, very protective, deeply loyal, extremely fast, kind, very shy, stubborn, a dedicated friend, fearless, dependable, forgiving, selfless, quiet, out going around friends, timid, polite, very beautiful, a bit childish, night owl, often leaps before thinking, and graceful

Crush: Sokka

Closest friend out of everyone: Sokka

Close friends: Sokka, Katara, and Suki

Best friends: Sokka, Aang, Toph, Katara, and Suki

Friends: Sokka, Aang, Toph, Katara, Suki, and Zuko

Enemies: Anyone evil

Past: Family was killed while mom took me away and told me to never return to the territory then went back to help but was killed but then was soon taken in by another wolf pack

* * *

Beginning of chapter one: Meeting Alexis

As Alexis is out walking around she notices a boy walking around. As Alexis goes to leave she notices some fire nation soldiers getting ready to charge at the boy and attack him. Alexis then starts barking getting the fire nation soldiers and the boys attention.

"Get rid of the boy's dog then capture the boy." A soldier says as he starts going near Alexis.

"Hey she isn't my dog." The boy says as he gets out a boomerang to try and defend himself.

"I'm no ones pet." Alexis says as she shifts to human form and then uses some water from a near by river and knocks the soldiers into a river.

"Are you alright?" Alexis asks as she walks over to to the boy.

"Yea but who are you and what are you?" The boy asks.

"I'm an azurewolf shifter and i can bend the elements. By the way I'm Alexis but everyone calls me Alex. Who are you?" Alexis asks.

"My name is Sokka and Im a non bender. It's nice to meet you. So do you live around her?" Sokka asks.

"Yea I live in a cave not far from here by myself." Alexis says.

"Wait you mean your alone?" Sokka asks.

"Yea some how people don't always take me to so I live alone anyways it was nice meeting you bye." Alexis says as she she shifts to wolf form and takes off running.


	2. Joining the group

The next day after Alexis is sitting outside her cave she hears some rustling in some near by bushes and looks and sees Sokka.

"Hey uh my friends would like to speak to you. Will you please follow me?" Sokka asks.

"I guess?" Alexis says unsure as she follows Sokka to two kids, a flying bison, and a flying lemur monkey.

"Hi you must be Alexis." A girl with long brown hair says.

"Yes..um who are you?" Alexis asks.

"I'm Katara I'm Sokka's sister. He told me about how you helped him and we wanted to meet you." Katara says as a boy comes up.

"Hi. Im Aang. Nice to meet you." The boy says.

"Nice to meet you avatar." Alexis says.

"Wow you can tell most people don't figure out I'm the avatar at first glance. So Sokka says you can turn into a wolf and can bend different elements like me is that true?" Aang asks.

"Yes." Alexis says.

"Wow. So uh let me introduce you to Appa and Momo." Aang says pointing to the bison and the lemur.

"Theyre both very cute." Alexis says.

"Sokka had also said you don't have a family we thought we would invite you to come with us interested?" Katara asks.

"Sure." Alexis says.


	3. Jet

"Where's Momo?" Aaang asks as the others are sitting next to Appa until they hear Momo in the distance and go to see where he is and find him and two other animals in traps in the trees. Aang then air bends himself up to Momo letting the trap down as Alexis, Sokka, and Katara let Momo out as he is eating a berry.

"Aang we should let them out as well." Alexis says pointing to the other trapped animals.

"Alright you too." Aang says as he air bends up to the traps.

"This is gonna take forever." Sokka says throwing his boomerang at the cages cutting them down allowing the trapped animals out. The group then go over to the traps examining.

"These are fire nations traps. You can tell from the metal work. We better pack up camp and get moving." Sokka says.

*Timeskip*

"No flying this time." Sokka says as he notices Aang and Katara putting the bags into Appa's saddle while he and Alexis pack the rest of the stuff up.

"What? Why wouldn't we fly?" Aang asks as Sokka takes a bag from him.

"Think about it. Somehow prince Zuko and the fire nation keep finding us. It's because they spot Appa he's because they spot Appa. He's just too noticeable." Sokka says.

"What? Appa's not too noticeable." Katara says.

"He's a giant fluffy monster with an arrow on his head it's kind of hard to miss him." Sokka says.

"Sokka does have a point. It isn't that hard to miss an animal flying in the sky and besides that Appa is also white. Having white fur can make it hard to go unnoticed. I should know I have that problem a lot epseically at night. Maybe for now it would be safer on ground." Alexis says as Appa makes a loud noise( Sorry don't know what to call what Appa's sounds are anybody has anything they think it sounds like or what to call it let me know).

"Sokka and Alexis are just jealous because they don't have an arrow." Aang says.

"Actually Aang I'm quite happy with my looks wolf and human." Alexis says.

"I know you all fly but my instincts tell me should play it safe this time and walk." Sokka says.

"Who made you the boss?" Katara asks.

"I'm not the boss I'm the leader." Sokka says.

"Your the leader. Your voice still cracks." Katara laughs slightly.

"I'm the oldest and I'm a warrior so I'm the leader." Sokka says trying to make his voice sound lower.

"If anyone's the leader it's Aang I mean he is the Avatar." Katara says.

"Are you kidding he's just a goofy kid." Sokka says.

"He's right. Honestly I think Alexis should leader I mean she is a wolf and isn't leading a pack in a wolf's blood?" Aang asks.

"Oh no not only no but heck no. I want nothing to do with leading. I'm much happy being a follower and giving advice on decisions. Besides I'm not good with leading anyways." Alexis says.

"Why do boys always think someone always has to be the leader? I bet you wouldn't be so bossy if you kissed a girl." Katara says.

"I've kissed a girl. You just haven't met her." Sokka says nervously.

"Who? Gran gran? I've met Gran gran." Katara says.

"No! Besides Gran gran. Look my instincts tell me we would have a better chance at slipping through on foot and a leader has to trust his instincts." Sokka says.

"Ok we'll try it your way oh wise leader." Katara says.

"Who knows walking might be fun." Aang says.

*Timeskip*

"Walking stinks. How do people go anywhere without a flying bison?" Aang asks as the group walk through the woods.

"I don't know Aang. Why don't you ask Sokka's instincts. They seem to know everything." Katara says.

"Haha very funny." Sokka says.

"I'm tired of caring this pack." Aang says.

"You know who you should ask to carry it for a while? Sokka's instincts." Katara says.

"That's a great idea. Hey Sokka's instincts would you mind-" Aang then gets cut off by Sokka.

"Okay I get it! Look guys I'm tired too but the important thing is that we're safe from the fire nation.." Sokka says as they then walk into a fire nation camp.

"Run!" Sokka yells as they take off running until a soldier lights the bushes on fire.

"Oh no." Alexis says.

"We're cut off." Sokka says.

"Sokka your shirt!" Aang yells pointing to Sokka's shirt sleeve on fire. Katara then uses the water in her pouch to put out the fire on Sokka's sleeve while Alexis shifts to wolf form getting in front of Aang, Katara, and Sokka as the soldiers corner them between them and the fire.

"If you let us pass we promise not to hurt you." Sokka says.

"What are you doing?" Katara asks.

"Bluffing." Sokka says.

"You promise not to hurt us?" A soldier asks as he then falls to the ground.

"Nice job Sokka. How'd did you do that?" Aang asks.

"Uh.. instinct?" Sokka says confused as to what happened.

"Look." Katara says pointing to a kid with brown hair in a tree who then comes down and starts taking down soldiers with two hooked swords as more kids in the trees follow his lead. Alexis, Sokka, Aang, and Katara then start joining in the fight until all the soldiers are defeated.

"You just took out a whole army almost single handed." Aang says.

"Army? Pfft. There were only like twenty guys." Sokka says.

"My name is Jet and these are my freedom fighters. Sneers, Longshot, Smellerbee, The Duke, and Pipsqueak." The boy says as he introduces himself and the other kids.

*Timeskip*

"So your a wolf?" Smellerbee asks as she and Longshot walking up to Alexis as she shifts out of wolf form under a tree.

"Yes. Why?" Alexis asks slightly offended at the young girl bluntly asking the question she did.

"I thought wolves traveled in packs?" Smellerbee asks.

"They do. I'm just a rare exception I'm a lone wolf but then again I guess you can say I have a pack. Lost my family reason I'm a loner but I ended up crossing path's with Sokka and the others and well ended up staying with them." Alexis says.

"We can relate." Longshot says.

"You guys have a hideout?" Aang asks as he over hears a kid say they have a hide out.

"You guys wanna see it?" Jet asks.

"Yes we wanna see it." Katara says.

*Timeskip*

"We're here." Jet says as they all stomp under some trees.

"Where? There's nothing here." Sokka says.

"Hold this." Jet says handing Sokka a rope with a loop tied in it.

"Why what's this do?" Sokka asks taking the rope as it then yanks him up into the trees.

"Alexis your next." Jet says.

"Uh no thanks didn't like the sight of Sokka's way up." Alexis says backing up into Longshot by accident.

"Just go up with Longshot it'll be fine." Jet says as Longshot then wraps an arm around Alexis taking her up with him.

"Um thanks I think." Alexis says blushing slightly as Longshot lets go of her. Longshot then nods at Alexis.

"Follow me I'll show you around." Longshot says as Alexis starts showing her around until Smellerbee comes over.

"So what did you mean you lost your family?" Smellerbee asks.

"Don't take this the wrong way kid but do you ever stop and think before you ask something?" Alexis asks. slightly annoyed with the kid

"Sorry just curious." Smellerbee says receiving a sigh from Alexis.

"Look I lost my family when I was only a few months only I've lived on my own since until I met Sokka. My parents were killed right in front of me by someone who only saw me as something that shouldn't be allowed to be breathing. My entire pack was killed that day. I honestly don't even know if I'll stay with Sokka and them. Whenever I do stay with someone for any time I don't feel like I belong because of being different so please kindly refrain from asking about my wolf side all that does is bring back horrible memories I've tried my best to forget about and just want to forget about." Alexis says sadly.

"I'm sorry about your family. My family's land was taken over by fire nation so I ran for safety and ended up here and Longshots village was burned down." Smellerbee says.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I guess you are right we do have something in common." Alexis says with a slight smile.

*Timeskip*

"Today we struck another blow against the fire nation swine. I got a special joy from one soldiers face when The Duke dropped down on his helmet and rode him like a wild hog monkey. Now the fire nation thinks they don't have to worry about a couple of kids hiding in the trees.. maybe they're right... or maybe they are dead wrong!" Jet says doing a speech as kids cheer throughout it.

"Hey Jet. Nice speech." Katara says as Jet sits down beside her.

"Thanks. By the way I was really impressed with you and Aang. That was some great bending I saw out there today." Jet says.

"Well he is great he is the Avatar. I could use some more training." Katara says as she blushes.

"Avatar huh. Very nice." Jet says.

"Thanks Jet." Aang says.

"So I might know a way that you and Aang can help in our struggle." Jet says as Sokka gets up.

"Unfortunately we have to leave tonight." Sokka says as he starts walking.

"Sokka your kidding me. I needed you on an important mission tomorrow." Jet says making Sokka stop and turn around.

"What mission?" Sokka asks.

*Timeskip*

"Sokka what are you talking about?" Alexis asks as she walks over to Sokka and Katara talking hearing Sokka call Jet a thug.

"What? No he's not." Katara asks.

"He's messed up Katara." Sokka says.

"He's not messed up he's just got a different way of life. A really fun way of life." Aang says.

"Sokka what's going on?" Alexis asks.

"He beat and robbed a harmless old man." Sokka says.

"I wanna hear Jet's side of the story." Katara says.

*Timeskip*

"Sokka you told them what happened but you didn't mention that the guy was fire nation?" Jet asks.

"No he conveniently left that part out." Katara says.

"Fine but even if he was fire nation he was a harmless civilian." Sokka says.

"He was an assassin Sokka. See. There's a compartment for poison in hidden in the knife. He was sent to eliminate me. You helped saved my life Sokka." Jet says showing a knife.

"I knew there was an explanation." Katara says.

"I didn't see any knife." Sokka says.

"That's cause he was concealing it." Jet says.

"See Sokka. I'm sure you just didn't notice the knife." Katara says.

"There was no knife. I'm going back to the hut and packing my things." Sokka says.

"I'll go talk to him." Alexis says following after Sokka. A little bit after Alexis tries talking Sokka out of leaving Katara and Aang come in the hut.

"We cant leave no with the fire nation about to burn down a forest." Katara says.

"I'm sorry Katara. Jet's very smooth but we cant trust him." Sokka says.

"You know what I think? I think your jealous that he's a better warrior and a better leader." Katara says.

"Katara I'm not jealous of Jet. It's just my insti-" Sokka then gets cut off by Katara.

"Well my instincts tell me we should stay here a little longer and help Jet. Come on Aang." Katara says as she starts walking.

"Sorry Sokka." Aang says as he and Katara leave.

"Alex please tell me you believe me?" Sokka asks.

"Sorry Sokka I want to believe you I don't judge people without solid prove." Alexis says as she leaves Sokka in the hut.

*Timeskip*

"Hey Alexis. Jet told me he needed you, Longshot, and me to go out on patrol." Smellerbee says as she walks over with Longshot.

"Uh. Okay.." Alexis says as she shifts to wolf form and goes with them. After a while of walking Alexis notices Smellerbee has stopped.

"Why are you stopping?" Alexis asks.

"I got something I need to take care of you two go on ahead." Smellerbee says as she takes off in another direction. Alexis shrugs off her curiousty as she gets to walking with Longshot until she hears commotion and stops.

"Hey Longshot do you hear that?" Alexis asks.

"It's probably nothing lets go." Longshot says.

"No I think it's Sokka he sounds like he is in trouble. Come on." Alexis says taking off to where Sokka is with Longshot right behind her. Once Alexis spots Sokka she sees Pipsqueak and Smellerbee and sees that Sokka's hands are tied behind his back.

"Longshot I thought you were supposed to keep Alexis away from here while we took care of Sokka?" Smellerbee asks looking at Alexis.

"Wait.. Sokka really was telling the truth about you guys." Alexis says as she looks at Longshot before dodging an attack from Smellerbee.

"Get them Alexis!" Sokka yells as Alexis tackles Smellerbee causing her to hit a tree and into a trap before using her plant abilities to knock Pipsqueak into a trap. Alexis then notices Longshot pointing an arrow at her.

"Longshot don't make me hurt you I really don't want to." Alexis says.

"Do it Longshot before she warns the others!" Smellerbee yells. Longshot then looks at Alexis and then to Smellerbee before taking off running towards the reservoir.

"While you two are up there you might wanna work on your knot work." Sokka says as he gets out of the rope he was tied in.

"Alexis thanks for helping me." Sokka says.

"Your welcome. I'm so sorry I didn't believe you before." Alexis says.

"It's ok right now Alexis I need you to go to Katara and Aang. Tell them what's going on." Sokka says as he runs toward the town. Once Alexis reaches to where Katara and Aang are she sees Katara water bend Jet against a tree and freeze him against it.

"Why Jet? I cant believe I trusted you. You lied to me. Your sick and I trusted you." Katara says as Jet then makes a bird call.

"What are you doing!?" Katara asks.

"Your too late." Jet says.

"No!" Katara says looking towards the town.

"Sokka's still out there. He's our only chance." Aang says.

"Come on Sokka. I'm sorry I ever doubted you. Please." Katara says as the dam then blows up and the water then wipes out the town.

"Sokka didn't make it in time." Alexis says.

"All those people. Jet you monster!" Katara shouts.

"This was a victory Katara remember that. The fire nation is gone and this valley will be safe." Jet says.

"It will be safe. Without you." Sokka says as he comes riding up on Appa with Momo.

"Sokka!" Katara shouts.

"I warn the villagers of your plan just in time." Sokka says.

"What!?" Jet asks.

"At first they didn't believe me. The fire nation soldiers assumed I was a spy but one man vouched for me. The old man you attacked. He urged them to trust me and we got everyone out in time." Sokka says.

"Sokka you fool we could of freed this valley!" Jet shouts as everyone but Alexis and Katara climb into Appa's saddle.

"Who would be free? Everyone would be dead." Sokka says.

"You traitor." Jet says.

"No Jet. You became the traitor when you stopped protecting innocent people." Sokka says.

"Katara.. please.. help me." Jet says.

"Good bye Jet." Katara says as she climbs into Appa's saddle.

"Alexis what about you? We are alike here in the freedom fighters you even told Smellerbee and Longshot you felt out of place with Sokka and them. Come with me and you'll be given a home where you feel at home with everyone who knows what you went through as a child. I'm sure Longshot would be more than happy to see you stay." Jet says.

"I may feel out of place but at least I'm with people who fight for innocent lives. I could never show any loyalty to someone who doesn't understand what it means to fight for what's right instead of your own selfish desires. I will remain loyal to these people as long as they fight for what's right. And besides as long as Longshot remains loyal to you and will help you kill innocent lives all I can ever show him is mercy enough to not want to hurt him. That's more than you or anyone else will ever show to someone." Alexis says as she gets into Appa's saddle.

"Yip Yip." Sokka says as Appa takes off in the air.

*Timeskip*

"We thought you were going to the dam how come you went to the town instead?" Aang asks.

"Let me guess your instincts told you?" Katara asks.

"Hey sometimes they're right." Sokka says.

"Uh Sokka.. you know we're going the wrong way right?" Aang asks.

"And sometimes they're wrong." Sokka says as he has Appa change directions.


	4. The Waterbending Master

"I'm not one to complain but can't Appa fly any higher?" Sokka as they are flying on Appa barely above the water.

"I have an idea. Why dont we all get on your back and you can fly us to the north pole!" Aang says annoyed at Sokka.

"I'd love to. Climb on everyone. Sokka's ready for take off." Sokka says as he shakes his butt as Momo hops on his back causing Alexis to laugh. Sokka then smiles slightly seeing Alexis laugh.

"Ok I think we're all a bit stressed. Let's just calm down a bit." Alexis says as she picks up Momo off of Sokka and puts him in her lap.

"Look we're all just a little tired and cranky because we've been flying for two days straight." Katara says.

"And for what? We can't even find the northern water tribe. There's nothing up here." Sokka says as the group then get attack by ice and try to escape it but get caught anyway before some water benders in some boats appear around them.

"They're water benders. We found the water tribe." Katara says.

*Timeskip*

"There it is!" Aang says as he points to an ice wall with a water tribe symbol on it.

"The northern water tribe." Katara says.

"We're finally here." Sokka says as they all look at the ice wall.

"I cant believe how many water benders live up here." Katara says as they pass through the wall.

"We'll find a master to teach us no problem." Aang says as they watch the benders make it to where they are in the city.

"This place is beautiful." Alexis says as they float through the city.

"Yea she is." Sokka says dreamily catching Alexis's attention as she notices he is staring at a girl in a boat causing Alexis to look away from Sokka slightly sad.

*Timeskip*

"Tonight we celebrate the arrival of our brother and sister from the southern tribe. And they have brought with them someone very special. Someone whom many of us believed disappeared from the world until now. The avatar. we also celebrate my daughter sixteenth birthday. Princess Yue is now of marrying age." Arnook says as his daughter who Sokka was staring at in the boat comes out into view.

"Thank you father. May the great ocean and moon spirits watch over us in these troubled times." Yue says.

"Now master Pakku and his students will perform." Arnook says as Pakku and his students start performing.

"Are you ok Alexis?" Aang asks as he notices Alexis is being quite while Sokka is talking to Yue.

"Yea I'm fine Aang." Alexis says while she is eating.

"You sure your usually more well talkative." Aang says.

"I promise I'm ok let's just focus on getting you a teacher. Come on." Alexis says as she takes Aang over to Arnook asking him to introduce Aang to Pakku.

*Timeskip*

"Good luck to the both of you." Alexis says as she walks Aang and Katara to where Pakku teaches before leaving with Sokka.

"Hey Alexis wait." A voice calls as Alexis is walking with Sokka as the two turn to see Katara.

"Why are you done so early aren't you gonna learn?" Alexis asks.

"Master Pakku wont teach me because I'm a girl. I was wondering if you would teach me some of your moves since you said you mastered your elements." Katara says.

"But Katara I don't wanna teach anyone." Alexis says.

"Please Alexis?" Katara asks.

"Oh alright. But just you ok." Alexis says causing Katara to smile.

"Well since you two will be busy I'm gonna go talk to Yue." Sokka says as he quickly leaves.

"Sure don't mind me." Alexis says slightly annoyed.

"Are you ok? You've seemed well a bit jealous of Yue since we got here." Katara says.

"I guess I'm ok." Alexis says.

"Well don't worry about Sokka. I can tell you like him even though I don't exactly see why but for now let's get your mind off it. Follow me." Katara says as she leads Alexis to an ally with a water way.

"Ok Katara so just do as I do." Alexis says as she starts bending some water having Katara follow her actions.

*Timeskip*

"Well Alexis I'm heading to the teaching class are you sure you don't wanna go with me?" Katara asks.

"No no I'm fine." Alexis says as Katara shrugs and leaves. As Alexis goes to keep walking she bumps into Sokka causing her to stumble back on the ground.

"Oh Alexis I'm so sorry I didn't see you. Here let me help you up." Sokka says as he helps Alexis to her feet.

"So why aren't you with princess Yue?" Alexis asks.

"Actually that's what I wanted to talk to you about." Sokka says.

"And?" Alexis asks looking at Sokka with a I'm waiting expression.

"Alexis if you really liked a someone and they asked you to meet them somewhere what would you do?" Sokka asks.

"Oh um.. I guess.. I would try to do something for them and I would meet them and I guess explain my feelings." Alexis says avoiding eye contact with Sokka.

"Thanks Alexis. Hey if you wanna hang out later come find me since Katara went to the healing class." Sokka says.

"I'll think about it later. I'm gonna head to the ice house we're staying at I'll see you later." Alexis says as she heads to the place they are staying at and sits down as momo hops in her lap.

"What would do Momo if you were me?" Alexis asks as she pets Momo for him to look at her.

"Right I'm talking to an animal. Nice Alexis. Oh well I guess nothing to do except draw while I wait on the others." Alexis says as she pulls out a sketch book from her bag and starts drawing.

*Timeskip*

"How's warrior training going?" Katara asks.

"That bad?" Aang asks as Sokka kicks his bag before laying his head on it.

"No it's princess Yue. I don't get it. One minute she wants to go out with me and the next she's telling me to get lost. So how's water bending training going?" Sokka asks.

"Master poop head wont teach her because she's a girl. And Alexis done tried teaching her but doesn't feel comfortable doing it." Aang says as Katara lays down.

"Sorry I just don't like teaching others." Alexis says as she looks at Aang.

"It's ok Alexis you tried at least." Katara says looking at Alexis.

"Why don't you just teach her Aang?" Sokka asks.

"Why didn't I think of that. At night you can teach me whatever moves you learn from master Pakku that way you have someone to practice with and I get to learn waterbending. Everyone's happy." Katara says as she gets up.

"I'm not happy." Sokka says with an annoyed expression.

"But your never happy. Come on Aang." Katara says as she and Aang leave.

"I'm sorry about Yue." Alexis says getting Sokka's attention.

"It's ok. I guess it's not meant to be." Sokka says sadly.

"Sokka if Yue can't see what a wonderful guy you are than she is nuts. Your a great guy that any girl would be lucky to have." Alexis says with a slight blush.

"Thanks Alexis. I'm glad to know I got a friend like you." Sokka says as he looks at Alexis with a smile.

"Yea.. friend." Alexis says as she falls asleep later being woken by the others as they tell her master Pakku wont teach Aang anymore cause he was teaching Katara waterbending.

*Timeskip*

"What do you want me to do? Force master Pakku to take Aang back as his student?" Arnook asks.

"Yes! Please." Katara says pleading with Arnook.

"I suspect he might change his mind if you swallow your pride and apologize to him." Arnook says as Katara then looks at Pakku before looking at Aang and back at Pakku.

"Fine." Katara says annoyed.

"I'm waiting little girl." Pakku says with a smirk as he rolls his eyes.

"No! No way am I apologizing to a sour old man like you!" Katara says as she cracks the floor and breaks a vase filled with water.

"Uh Katara." Aang says seeing Katara snap in anger.

"I'll be outside if your man enough to fight me!" Katara says as she walks outside.

"I'm sure she didn't mean that." Aang says.

"Yea I think she did." Sokka says.

"I'm with Sokka on this Aang. Katara looked pretty mad." Alexis says as thee three of them then run out of to Katara as she walks down the steps.

"Are you crazy Katara? Your not gonna win this fight." Sokka says as Katara takes off her fur coat and tosses it to Alexis.

"Yes Katara seddle down please." Alexis says.

"No Alexis! I know and i don't care." Katara says angrily.

"You don't have to do this for me. I can find another teacher." Aang says as they try to reason with Katara.

"I'm not doing it for you. Someone needs to slap some sense into that guy." Katara says as they reach the bottom of the steps.

"Katara please." Alexis says.

"So you decided to show up!? Aren't you gonna fight!?" Katara asks as she sees master Pakku and ignores Alexis.

"Go back to the healing huts with the other women where you belong." Pakku says as he keeps walking until Katara slaps him in the back of the head with some water.

"Fine. you want to learn to fight so bad? Study closely." Pakku says as he starts attacking Katara starting a fight between the two.

"You can't knock me down!" Katara shouts as she encases her feet in snow so she wont get knocked down on a pedestal.

"Go Katara!" Aang says as he and Alexis cheer Katara on until Pakku traps her in some ice spikes.

"This fight is over." Pakku says as he starts walking.

"Get back here! I'm not finished yet!" Katara says as she struggles against the ice spikes.

"Yes you are... This is my necklace." Pakku says as he sees Katara's necklace on the ground and picks it up looking at it.

"No it's not! It's mine give it back!" Katara shouts.

"I made this sixty years ago. For the love of my life. For Kanna." Pakku says.

"My gran gran was supposed to marry you?" Katara asks as the ice spikes melt freeing her.

"I carved this necklace for your grandmother we got engaged. I thought we would have a long happy life together. I loved her." Pakku says.

"But she didn't love you did she? It was an arranged marriage. Gran gran wouldn't let your tribes stupid customs run her life. That's why she left. It must of taken a lot of courage." Katara says as Yue then runs off crying.

"Go after her." Alexis says as Sokka then runs after Yue.

"You gonna be ok?" Aang asks as he looks at Alexis.

"I guess." Alexis says.

*Timeskip*

"Master Pakku will teach me!" Katara shouts as she and Aang come running into the ice hut waking Alexis up and startling her.

"Ok one congratulations. Second what the heck is the matter with you two!? Are you trying to scare me half to death!?" Alexis shouts.

"Sorry about that and yea i guess he changed his mind." Aang says as he laughs slightly and rubs the back of his neck.

"That's good." Alexis says smiling happy for Aang and Katara before going back to sleep.


	5. The Siege of the North PT 1

"So they don't have palaces in the southern tribe?" Yue asks as she is walking with Alexis and Sokka on a bridge.

"Are you kidding I grew up in a block of ice. It's not exactly a cultural hub." Sokka says making Alexis and Yue laugh.

"Sokka this is wrong." Yue says as she gets Alexis and Sokka's attention.

"What's wrong we're taking a walk?" Sokka asks.

"I'm engaged. It just feels.." Yue says.

"I know what you need. You need to meet our good friend Appa." Sokka says.

"Who?" Yue asks.

"You'll see." Alexis says.

*Tmeskip*

"Appa and I go way back. Don't we boy?" Sokka asks as they get to the animal feeding area where Appa is.

"Yep you sure do." Alexis laughs as Appa then pins Sokka and starts licking him in the face.

"Looks like you haven't been giving Appa enough attention." Yue says as she laughs.

"Alright now Appa let Sokka up." Alexis says as Appa lets Sokka up.

"Come on Yue." Sokka says as he and Yue get in Appa's saddle.

"Alexis you wanna come?" Yue asks as Alexis gives her a slightly shocked expression.

"Sure I guess." Alexis says still not exactly like Yue but decided to give her a chance cause Sokka asked her as she gets in Appa's saddle with them.

"So how does this work?" Yue asks

"You holding on tight?" Sokka asks as Alexis playful rolls her eyes sitting in the back of the saddle.

"Oh brother." Alexis thinks to herself.

"Yip yip." Sokka says as Appa takes off.

"Oh my goodness. Wow I can't believe you do this everyday." Yue says excitedly as she looks down from Appa's saddle.

"Yea we pretty much live up here." Sokka says.

"It certainly is a beautiful sight." Alexis says as Yue nods in agreement.

"It is always this cold in the sky?" Yue asks as she gets closer to Sokka.

"Not when your with someone." Sokka says.

"It's beautiful up here." Yue says as she looks at Sokka.

"Yea." Sokka says as he and Yue are about to lean in closer.

"Hey what's that?" Alexis asks interrupting the two before they could kiss as she sees black snow falling getting Sokka's attention.

"What's happening?" Yue asks.

"Oh no." Sokka says as they then land and Sokka takes a look at the black snow on the ground.

"What is it Sokka?" Alexis asks.

"Soot." Sokka says.

"What?" Yue asks.

"I've seen it before. Right before my village was attacked. It's soot mixed with snow." Sokka says.

"But why?" Yue asks.

"It's the fire nation. They've closed in on the north pole and from the looks of this stuff I'd say there's a lot of them." Sokka says.

"Come on let's go." Alexis says as they head back.

*Timeskip*

"What's wrong? We have to go." Sokka says as he is pulling Yue up the steps with Alexis beside them before Yue stops.

"No Sokka wait. I can't see you anymore not at all." Yue says as she pulls her hand away from Sokka as Alexis gets a mad hearing her words knowing Sokka likes her.

"What? We're just friends." Sokka says as he turns around to face Yue.

"I wish we could just be friends. But I like you too much and its too confusing to be around you. I'm marrying someone else." Yue says as she turns away from Sokka.

"You don't love him do you? You don't even seem to like him." Sokka says.

"But I do love my people." Yue says.

"Your not marrying them." Sokka says.

"You don't understand. I have duties to my father to my tribe. I have to do this. Goodbye." Yue says as she runs off. Alexis then places her hand on Sokka's shoulder as he gives her a sad look.

"Come on Alexis. If anything I can at least make sure your safe." Sokka says as he then grabs Alexis's hand having her follow him into the building.

*Timeskip*

"The day we have feared for so long has arrived. The fire nation is on our doorstep. It is with great sadness I call my family here before me knowing well that some of these faces are about to vanish from our tribe but they will never vanish from our hearts. Now as we approach the battle for our existence I call upon the great spirits. Spirit of the ocean spirit of the moon be with us. I'm going to need for a dangerous mission." Arnook says.

"Count me in!" Sokka says as he stands up.

"Sokka." Katara says as Alexis look at Sokka concerned.

"Be warned. Many of you will not return. Come forward to receive my mark if you accept the task." Arnook says as Sokka and the other volunteers go to receive his mark as Alexis, Aang, and Katara go outside looking toward the ocean.

"The stillness before battle. Such a quiet dread." Arnook says as he joins the three.

"I wasn't there when the fire nation attack my people. I'm gonna make a difference this time." Aang says as he stands up from his sitting position.

"So will I. I may not have been able to do much for my birth family but I won't allow others to be separated from their loved ones." Alexis says as she shifts to wolf form growling.

*Timeskip*

"Fireball!" Alexis shouts as they see a fireball the hit the ice wall knocking everyone off. Alexis then groans as she gets up shaking snow off her fur as she sees Sokka help Katara out of some snow.

"Come Alexis your with me!" Katara says as Alexis then follows her while Sokka goes off on his own.

*Timeskip*

"The fireballs have stopped. I wonder why." Alexis says as she sits down between Yue and Katara.

"Aang!" Katara says as she spots Appa with Aang as they land and the girls go down to Aang as he gets off Appa and sits down.

"I can't do it. I can't do it." Aang says as he puts his hands on his head.

"What happened?" Katara asks.

"I must of taken out a dozen fire navy ships but there's just too many of them. I can't fight them all." Aang says sadly.

"But you have to your the avatar." Yue says as Alexis goes over to Aang gently licking his hand as he then pets Alexis on her head.

"I'm just one kid."Aang says sadly.

*Timeskip*

"The legends say the moon were the first water bender. Our ancestors watched how it turned and pulled the tides and learned to do it themselves." Yue says as they look at the moon.

"I've always noticed my water bending is stronger at night." Katara says.

"Any element that rises with the moon is stronger at night." Alexis says as she shifts to human form.

"Our strength comes from the spirit of the moon. Our life comes from the spirit of the ocean. they work together to keep balance." Yue says.

"The spirits! Maybe I can find them and get their help." Aang says.

"How can you do that?" Yue asks as she looks at Aang.

"The avatar is the bridge between our world and the spirit world." Katara says.

"Aang can talk to them." Alexis says.

"Maybe they'll give you the wisdom to win this battle." Yue says with hope.

"Or maybe they'll unleash a crazy amazing spirit attack on the fire nation." Aang says as Alexis, Yue, and Katara give him the really look.

"Or wisdom that's good too." Aang says.

"The only problem is. Last time you got to the spirit world by accident. How are you gonna get there this time?" Katara asks.

"I have an idea. Follow me." Yue says as the others follow her to a wooden round door.

"So is the way to the spirit world?" Aang asks as he walks up to the door.

"No you'll have to get there on your own but I can take you to the most spiritual place in the entire north pole." Yue says as she opens the door revealing a warm pond with grass and a waterfall.

"I never thought I'd miss grass this much." Aang says as he lays on the grass followed by Alexis sitting on the grass.

"It's so warm here. How is that possible?" Katara asks as she takes off her fur coat.

"It's the center of all spiritual energy in our land." Yue says as she and Alexis catch Momo trying to get the koi fish out of the pond and stop him as they look at him.

"Your right yue. I can feel something. It's so tranquil." Aang says as he sits down to meditate.

"Why is he sitting like that?" Yue asks whispering as she, Alexis, and Katara watch Aang meditate.

"He's meditating. Trying to crossover into the spirit world. It takes all his concentration." Katara says whispering.

"Is there anyway we can help?" Yue asks whispering.

"How about some quiet!? Come on guys I can hear every word your saying!" Aang shouts as he goes back to meditating as he looks at the koi fish before his eyes and arrows start glowing.

"Is he ok!?" Yue asks.

"He's crossing into the spirit world." Alexis says.

"He'll be fine as long as we don't move his body. That's his way back to the physical world." Katara says.

"Maybe we should get some help." Yue says as Alexis shifts back to wolf form.

"Yue it's fine." Alexis says.

"He's our friend. Alexis and I are perfectly capable of protecting him even by ourselves." Katara says.

"Well aren't you big girls now." A voice says revealing to be Zuko as Alexis growls lowly at him.

"No." Katara says.

"Not good." Alexis says as she stands in front of Yue growling.

"Yes. Hand him over and I wont have to hurt you." Zuko says as he gets closer.

"Alexis get Yue out of here! I can handle things her. Go get Sokka." Katara says as Alexis nods and runs with Yue leaving Katara to fight with Zuko.

*Timeskip*

"Katara are you hurt!?" Alexis asks as she, Yue, and Sokka arrive on Appa and hops off running over to Katara to see Aang gone.

"What happened!? Where's Zuko!?" Sokka asks as he and Yue follow Alexis over to Katara.

"He took Aang. He took him right out from under me." Katara says sadly.

"Where did they go?" Sokka asks.


	6. The Siege of the North PT 2

"I can't believe I lost him." Katara says as Alexis shifts to human form placing a hand on Katara's shoulder.

"You did everything you could and now we need to do everything we can to get him back. Zuko can't have gotten far. we'll find him. Aang's gonna be fine." Sokka says.

"Sokka is right Katara it'll be ok." Alexis says.

"Ok." Katara says as they all get into Appa's saddle.

"What about Momo?" Alexis asks pointing to Momo who is sitting while looking around sadly.

"It's ok. You stay here just in case Aang comes back." Katara says.

"Yip yip." Sokka says as they take off flying into a blizzard.

"I can't see or smell anything in this weather." Alexis says as she tries smelling the air to get Zuko or Aang's scent in hopes of tracking them.

"Don't worry prince Zuko can't be getting too far in this weather." Yue says.

"I'm not worried that they'll get away in the blizzard I'm worried that they wont." Katara says worriedly as Alexis looks at her.

"They're not gonna die in this blizzard. If we know anything it's that Zuko never gives up. They'll survive and we'll find them." Sokka says as they keep flying.

"Look that's gotta be Aang. Yip yip." Katara says pointing to a flash of light that went into a cave as they follow it to the cave soon finding Zuko holding a now back in his body Aang in the snow as they land and Katara gets into a waterbending stance.

"Here for a rematch?" Zuko asks.

"Trust me Zuko it's not gonna be much of a match." Katara says as she bends the snow lifting Zuko into the air in ice before roughly slamming into down leaving Zuko unconscious.

"Hey this is some quality rope." Sokka says as he and Alexis cut Aang loose.

"We need to get to the oasis! The spirits are in trouble... wait we can't just leave him here." Aang says as he gets on Appa before looking at Zuko lying in the snow.

"Sure we can. Let's go." Sokka says.

"No! If we leave him he'll die." Aang says as he air bends off of Appa and runs over to Zuko before picking him up and putting him in Appa's saddle.

"Yea this makes a lot of sense. Let's bring the guy who's constantly trying to kill us." Sokka says as they to flying back.

"Are you ok?" Sokka asks seeing Yue put her hands on her head as the sky turns red with the moon.

"What's wrong Yue?" Alexis asks concerned for the girl.

"I feel faint." Yue says.

"I feel it too. The moon spirit is in trouble." Aang says.

"I owe the moon spirit my life." Yue says.

"What do you mean?" Sokka asks.

"When I was born I was very sick and very weak. Most babies cry when their born. But I was born as if I were asleep my eyes closed. Our healers did everything they could. They told my mother and father I was going to die. My father pleaded with the spirits to save me. That night beneath the full moon he brought me to the oasis and placed me in the pond. My dark hair turned white and I opened my eyes and began to cry and they knew I would be live. That's why my mother named me Yue. For the moon." Yue says as they arrive at the pond to find Zhao holding the moon spirit in a sack.

"Don't bother." Shao says as he raised his fist pointing it at the spirit as Alexis and the others get ready to fight but back off seeing Zhao threaten the spirit.

"Zhao don't." Aang says as they drop their weapons.

"It's my destiny. To destroy the moon and the water tribe." Zhao says.

"Removing the moon won't just hurt the water tribe. It will hurt everyone including you. Without the moon everything would fall out of balance. You have no idea what kind of chaos that would unleash on the world." Aang says calmly.

"He is right Zhao." A voice says revealing to be Zuko's uncle general Iroh.

"General Iroh. Why am I not surprised to discover your treachery." Zhao says.

"I'm no traitor Zhao. The fire nation needs the moon too. We all depend on the balance. Whatever you do to that spirit! I will unleash on you ten fold! Let it go now!" Iroh says as Zhao then puts the spirit back in the water before firebending at the pond killing the spirit as the moon disappears. Iroh then starts attacking Zhao and his guards defeating them as Zhao gets away.

"There's no hope now. Its over." Yue says sadly as Iroh picks up the dead fish out of the pond holding it.

"No it's not over." Aang says as he steps into the pond before disappearing into the pond as the water all around begins glowing light blue as a fish water monster appears with Aang controlling it as he then goes and starts attacking the fire navy army.

"It's too late. It's dead." Katara says as Iroh places the dead fish in the water.

"We we're too late." Alexis says sadly.

"You have been touched by the moon spirit. Some of it's life is in you." Iroh says he looks at Yue seeing her white hair.

"Your right. It gave me life. Maybe I can give it back." Yue says as Sokka then grabs her hand as she stands up.

"No! You don't have to do that." sokka says.

"It's my duty Sokka." Yue says.

"I wont let you! Your father told me to protect you." Sokka says.

"I have to do this." Yue says as she pulls her hand away from Sokka before placing her hands onto the dead fish as Iroh holds it giving back her life to the spirit as it glows before she then passes away falling into Sokka's arms.

"She's gone. She's gone." Sokka says with grieve as Alexis comes over to Yue gently holding her hand sadly wishing there had been another way.

"What the?" Alexis says as Yue then disappears as the fish glows again being alive as Iroh places it in the water. Yue then appears as a white spirit in front of the group.

"Good bye Sokka. I will always be with you." Yue says as she kisses Sokka before disappearing as the moon appears in the sky again.

*Timeskip*

"I've decided to go to the south pole. Some other benders and healers want to join me. It's time we helped rebuild our sister tribe." Pakku says causing Katara to smile.

"What about Aang? He still needs to learn waterbending." Katara says gesturing to Aang.

"Yea he still needs a teacher." Alexis says.

"Then I guess he better get used to calling you master Katara." Pakku says.

"You ok Sokka?" Alexis asks as she walks over to Sokka.

"Yea I guess. Alexis?" Sokka asks.

"Yes Sokka?" Alexis asks.

"Do me a favor. Never leave me like that. You've been there for me since we met. I barely remember us being apart since we first met. I see you as a close friend. I don't wanna lose someone else I care about." Sokka says causing Alexis to blush slightly.

"Don't worry Sokka I'm not going anywhere. Besides once a pack always a pack." Alexis says getting Sokka to smile as they go over to Aang and Katara hugging.

"You too Momo." Katara says seeing Momo.

"Come here." Aang says as Momo hops onto his arm while Sokka puts his hand on Aang's shoulder as the group look onto the horizon before leaving.


	7. Connecting

One night while as Alexis is sleeping a little ways away from the others she starts fighting in her sleep.

*Alexis's dream*

Alexis sees a puppy version of her and watches as she sees her mother gently places the younger her in some bushes. The younger Alexis tries to follow Alexis's mother.

"Stay." Alexis's mom says. The younger Alexis stops and whines.

"Please I don't want you to lose you your life. Alexis I will sacrifice my life for you." Alexis mother says. Alexis watches wanting to cry seeing her mother.

"Alexis no matter what happens to the pack and I you must not come back and always remember who you are outside and inside your heart, spirit, soul, and mind. And you must not let the black wolf that is attacking us known as Chaos and the rest of his pack find you and gain your powers for they are rare and will make you a powerful wolf. And know this and remember it well you will always be my child and your father and I love you more than we could ever show or say. We are very proud of you. Even though we wont be together anymore the pack as well as your father and I will always be there to guide you whenever you need us and we will be there with you always. Stay safe young one." Alexis's mother said. Alexis almost starts to cry seeing her mother.

"Run." Alexis's mother says causing Alexis's younger self to run like the wind and vanish from sight as her mother goes back to fight with the pack. Alexis then finds herself in a field and sees a black wolf.

"Your a weakling." The black wolf says. Alexis snarls lowering her head recognizing the black wolf with red eyes as Chaos.

"They all died because of you an you let it happen." Chaos says. Alexis then hears her mothers voice screaming.

"You ran away with your tail between your legs and left them to die when they needed you. You are weak. Your a coward. You'll always be a weakling." Chaos says. Alexis growls.

"No! No I'm not. I'm not weak and I'm not a coward!" Alexis yells. Chaos chuckles.

"Leave me alone!" Alexis snarls. Alexis mother then appears in front of her.

"Mother?" Alexis asks and slowly walks towards her. Alexis mother then bares teeth and fangs at Alexis making her stop cold turkey in her tracks and leave her with a look of fear and sorrow.

"Did I do something wrong?" Alexis asks as she backs away from her mother.

"I am not your mother you betrayed the entire family. You coward you ran away when your family needed you how could you." Alexis's mother says. Alexis is soon back into a corner. As Alexis looks at her mother she sees her get attacked by Chaos and killed.

"Mom! No!" Alexis yells.

"Your weak." Chaos says right before Chaos jumps Alexis and bites Alexis in the leg making her yelp and wake up.

*Dream over*

Alexis then wakes up in a hurry panting, scared, and panicked. Alexis then quickly heads over to a near by lake and lays down outside on the ground and begins crying. As Alexis is about to get up she hears footsteps and turns around to see Sokka.

"I heard you fighting in your sleep are you ok?" Sokka asks.

"Yes I'm alright. Thank you for asking but go on back to bed I'm alright." Alexis says trying to hide the fact that she was scared and worried.

"Come on what's wrong? You can tell me. Besides I can tell your trying to hide something." Sokka says. Alexis sighs knowing she can trust him even if she doesn't want to talk about the dream.

"I had a really bad nightmare that I haven't had since I was young and it just got me riled up." Alexis says sadly.

"What was it about Alex?" Sokka asks. Alexis looks at Sokka with tears in her eyes. Sokka then gently pulls Alexis into gentle hug.

"It was a n-nightmare about my m-mothers and my packs death and the w-wolf who did it. Chaos kept saying it was... all my fault for their death and that I .. should never have even been b-born." Alexis says crying.

"Shhh. It's ok it was only a nightmare. It's over now." Sokka says trying to calm Alexis down.

"I was so scared when I heard my mothers scream and that wolfs voice again." Alexis says calming down.

"Don't worry it wasn't real I promise it was just a dream and dreams can't hurt you. Plus I know how you feel." Sokka says.

"How can you know how I feel?" Alexis asks.

"I lost my mom too. Back when Katara and I were little in the Southern Water Tribe there was a Fire Nation raid. The men of our tribe managed to chase them off at the cost of some lives. I was so relieved when I thought it was over until I heard Katara screaming our mom needed help that there was a man in our house. We tried to run and get there as fast as we could but we were too late. By the time we got there our mom was nowhere to be found. It was a few years later that our dad had left as well and we haven't seen him since. So we grew up with our grandmother." Sokka says sadly.

"I'm so sorry Sokka. Don't worry I won't let anything happen to any of you I promise. I won't let you loose the family you have left." Alexis says.

"Thanks Alexis. Come on let's go back to sleep and instead of sleeping by yourself you can sleep next me or near me that way you won't be by yourself." Sokka says as he and Alexis head back to the others. Once with the others Alexis then lays down quietly next to Sokka in wolf form.

"Goodnight." Alexis says before falling asleep.

"Goodnight." Sokka says before falling asleep quickly.


	8. The swamp

"Uh are we supposed to be going down?" Alexis asks as shes stops drawing on a paper noticing they are slowly descending.

"Hey you taking us down for a reason? Aang! Why are we going down!?" Sokka asks as he stops sharpening his boomerang having to raise his voice to get Aangs attention.

"What? I didn't even notice." Aang says as he wipes his eyes with his arm.

"Are you noticing now?" Sokka asks.

"Is something wrong?" Katara asks as as, Alexis, and Sokka stand up.

"I know this is gonna sound weird but i think the swamp is calling to me." Aang says as he looks at the swamp.

"Is it telling you where we can get something to eat?" Sokka asks.

"No I think it wants us to land there." Aang says.

"No offense to the swamp but I don't see any land there to land on." Sokka says.

"I don't know. Bumi said to learn earthbending I would have to wait and listen and now I'm actually hearing the earth. Do you want me to ignore it?" Aang asks.

"Yes." Alexis says as she, Momo, Katara, and Sokka peer over Appa's saddle and look down at the swamp.

"I don't know. There's something ominous about that place." Katara says as Momo goes and hides behind Alexis's sleeping bag as Appa roars.

"See even Appa and Momo don't like it." Sokka says.

"Ok since everyone feels so strongly about.. Bye swamp. Yip yip." Aang says as they start flying higher.

"You better throw in an extra yip. We gotta move." Sokka says as he spots a tornado heading right for them as they then try to escape it only to get caught in it anyways. As the group is then thrown out of the tornado Alexis then uses her water and plant abilities to catch them as they fall into the swamp water.

"Where's Appa and Momo?" Aang asks as he notices they aren't with them and airbends himself up high into a tree to look for them.

"Thanks for the soft landing Alexis." Sokka says as Alexis nods showing he is welcome.

"You couldn't find them?" Katara asks as Aang comes back down.

"No and the tornado it just disappeared." Aang says as Sokka then starts using his machete to cut fines.

"We better speed things up." Sokka says as he is cutting down fines.

"Maybe we should a little nicer to the swamp." Aang says as he stand on a giant tree root.

"Aang these are just plants. Do you want me to say please and thank you as I swing my machete back and forth?" Sokka asks as he continues cutting.

"Maybe you should listen to Aang. Something about this place feels alive." Katara says as she looks at their surroundings.

"I'm with Katara this time. this place gives me the creeps." Alexis says as she goes over to Katara.

"I'm sure there are a lot of things that are alive here. And if we don't wanna end up being eaten by them we should find Appa as fast as we can." Sokka says as he goes back to cutting.

*Timeskip*

"Appa!" Alexis shouts as they are walking in the dark.

"Momo!" Katara shouts.

"There's no way they can hear us and no way we can see them. We'll have to make camp for the night." Sokka says as they stop walking.

"What was that?" Katara asks hearing a noise.

"Nothing just swamp gas. Look there's nothing supernatural going on here." Sokka says as the group smell the stinky swamp gas before hearing a loud screech and huddle together quickly.

"I think we should build a fire." Sokka says as he runs over using his machete to cut some wood from some roots.

"Sokka the longer we're here the more I think you shouldn't be doing that." Aang says causing Sokka to stop cutting momentarily.

"No I asked the swamp it said this was fine. Right swamp? No problem Sokka." Sokka says making a voice before cutting some more wood.

*Timeskip*

"Does anyone else get the feeling that we're being watched?" Katara asks as they sit around the fire in a giant hallow tree.

"Yep." Alexis says as she shifts to wolf form looking around where she is laying feeling a little safer as a wolf.

"Please. We're all alone out here." Sokka says as he tries attacking a fly around his face with his machete until it turns into a giant ball of light and flies around showing a bunch of pairs of eyes in the woods.

"Except for them." Aang says.

"Right except for them." Sokka says as they huddle together.

*Timeskip*

"Let go of me!" Alexis shouts as she then feels herself get dragged away by fines from the others as the others have the same done to them.

"Sorry about this Aang but i'm not about to lose to a plant!" Alexis says as she then uses her fire abilities to make her wolf fangs grow larger as fire fangs as she then bites into the vines freeing herself as she then runs to get away from the vines. As Alexis stops running finally getting away from the vines she finds she is by herself lost not seeing the others anywhere.

*Timeskip*

"Aang! Sokka! Katara!" Alexis shouts not hearing anything until she sees some figures in the fog appearing as wolves before getting closer looking like Alexis's parents.

"Mom? Dad? Mom! Dad! I'm so glad to see you! I thought you were dead! I-" Alexis gets cut off as she then runs over to the wolves only to see they are only wood and vines. As Alexis steps back sadly with her ears flattened as she gives a sad look before continuing walking looking for the others.

*Timeskip*

As Alexis is walking she then hears something and stops only to be tackled by Katara, Aang, and Sokka.

"What do you guys think your doing!? I've been looking all over for you." Sokka asks.

"Well I've been wandering around looking for you!" Katara says.

"I was chasing some girl." Aang says as he airbends himself up to where he is standing.

"What girl?" Alexis asks.

"I don't know. I heard laughing and i saw some girl in a fancy dress."Aaang says as he helps Katara up.

"Well there must be a tea party here and we just didn't get our invitations." Sokka says sarcastically as he helps Alexis to her feet after she shifts to human form.

"I thought I saw mom." Katara says as she closes her eyes sadly.

"And I thought I saw my parents." Alexis says sadly.

"Look we were all just scared and hungry and our minds were playing tricks on us. That's why we all saw things out here." Sokka says.

"You saw something too?" Katara asks.

"I thought I saw Yue but that doesn't prove anything. Look I think about her all the time and Alexis you and Katara saw your one of your parents if not both people who you two miss a lot." Sokka says.

"What about me? I didn't know the girl I saw and all our visions led us right here." Aang says as he looks at Alexis, Sokka, and Katara.

"Ok so where's here? The middle of the swamp?" Katara asks.

"Yea where are we?" Alexis asks.

"Yea. The center. It's the heart of the swamp. It's been calling us here. I knew it." Aang says as they then see a giant tree.

"It's just a tree. It can't call anyone. For the last time there's nothing after us and there's nothing magical happening here." Sokka says as a giant vine monster then comes up out of the water causing Alexis and the others to huddle together screaming seeing the monster. Alexis then shifts to wolf form as they scatter but turns back and breathes ice at the monsters arm as it grabs Sokka. Alexis then tackles the ice breaking it as it lets Sokka go giving Alexis time to grab Sokka getting him out of the monsters reach as they start trying to fight the monster.

"There's someone in there! he's bending the vines!" Sokka says seeing someone inside the vines as Katara then cuts the monster in half with water before it picks her up off the ground.

"Why did you call me here if you just wanted to kill us!?" Aang asks as he airbends the vines back off the man inside.

"Wait. I didn't call you here." The man says as he stops being the vines.

"We were flying over and I heard something calling to me telling me to land." Aang says.

"He's the avatar. stuff like that happens to us a lot." Sokka says.

"The avatar? Come with me." The man says as he gestures for the group to follow him.

*Timeskip*

"So who are you then?" Alexis asks shifting to human form as they arrive at the giant tree with the man.

"I protect the swamp from folks who want to hurt it like this fella with his big knife." The man says.

"See completely reasonable. Not a monster just a regular guy defending his home. Nothing mystical about it." Sokka says as they follow the man.

"Oh the swamp is a mystical place alright. It's sacred. I reached enlightenment right here under the bangun grove tree. I heard it calling me just like you did." The man says as he sits down.

"sure you did. it seems real chatty." sokka says as alexis elbows him in the arm glaring at him to be respectful.

"See this whole swamp is actually just one tree spread out over miles. Branches spread and take root and spread some more. One big living organism. Just like the entire world." The man says.

"I get how the tree is one big thing but the whole world?" Aang asks.

"Sure. You think your any different me or your friends or this tree? If you listen hard enough you can hear every living thing breathing together. You can feel everything growing. We're all living together even if most folks don't act like it. We all have the same roots and we are all branches of the same tree." The man says.

"But what did our visions mean?" Alexis asks.

"In the swamp we see visions of people we've lost. People we loved. Folks we think our gone. But the swamp tells us they're not. We're still connected to them. Time is an illusion and so is death." The man says.

"But what about my vision? It was someone I had never met." Aang says.

"Your the avatar. You tell me." The man says.

"Time is an illusion.. So it's someone I will meet?" Aang asks as the man nods while Alexis and Sokka get up from where they are sitting.

"Sorry to interrupt the lesson but we still need to find Appa and Momo." Sokka says.

"I think I know how to find them. Everything is connected." Aang says as he closes his eyes and places a hand on the tree as the arrow on his hand glows.

"Did you find them?" Alexis asks.

"We gotta hurry." Aang says as they follow Aang.

*Timeskip*

As the group find Appa and Momo they attack their captures as they then start attacking back.

"Hey you guys are waterbenders." Katara says seeing the attackers are waterbenders.

"You too? That means we're kin." The man in the boat says as Katara gives a grossed out look.

"Hey Huu how you been?" The man asks as the man who attacked earlier arrives beside Alexis and Sokka as they run over to Aang and Katara.

"You know. Scared some folks. Swung some vines. The usual." Huu says as Slexis and the others look at him.

"Huu?" Sokka asks.

*Timeskip*

"How you like that possom chicken?" Due asks as they sit around a fire and eat.

"Tastes just like arctic hen." Sokka says.

"Whatever it is I like it." Alexis says shifting to wolf form tearing apart the meat eating it.

"So why are you guys so interested in eating Appa? You've got plenty of those big things wandering around." Sokka asks.

"You want me to eat ole slim? He's like a member of the family." Due says as he feeds the creature a fish.

"Nice slim." Sokka says as he tosses the creature a bug but results in him getting growled at as he jumps and hides before Alexis as she looks at him like he is crazy before going back to eating.

"He don't eat no bugs. That's people food." Due says as he laughs.

"Where'd you say you was from?" Tho asks.

"The south pole." Katara says.

"Didn't know there was waterbenders anywhere but here. They got a nice swamp there do they?" Tho asks.

"No it's all ice and snow." Katara says.

"No wonder you left." Tho says.

"Well I hope you realize now that nothing strange was going on here. just a bunch of greasy people living in a swamp." Sokka says.

"What about the visions?" Katara asks.

"I told you we were hungry. I'm eating a giant bug." Sokka says as he takes a bite out of a giant bug before making a disgusted face.

"But what about when the tree showed me where Appa and Momo were?" Aang asks as he looks at Sokka.

"That's avatar stuff that doesn't count. The only thing I can't figure out is how you made that tornado that sucked us down." Sokka says.

"I can't do anything like that. I just bend the water in the plants." Huu says.

"Well no accounting for weather. Still there's absolutely nothing mysterious about the swamp." Sokka says.


	9. The Blind Bandit

"It's pricey but.. I really do like it." Sokka says as he is looking at a green bag.

"Then you should get it. You deserve something nice." Katara says.

"I do don't I... but no it's too expensive I shouldn't." Sokka says as he debates on whether or not to get the bag.

"Alright then don't." Katara says as she and Aang walk off.

"You know what I'm gonna get it." Sokka says as he smiles before dragging Alexis into the store with him to get the bag. Sokka and Alexis then come back out and find Katara and Aang looking at an earth bending class coupon for Master Yu.

*Timeskip*

"He's not the one." Aang says as he comes over knocking some dirt out of his ears.

"I think The Boulder's gonna win back the belt at earth rumble six." A boy with light hair says as he and his friend walk by.

"He's gonna have to fight his way through the best earth benders in the world to even get a shot at the champ." The other boy with dark says.

"Excuse me but where is this earth bending tournament exactly?" Aang asks as he runs over to the two boys.

"It's on the island of none ya none ya business." The light haired boy says as he and his friend laugh before walking off.

"I gotta remember that one." Sokka says as he laughs.

"Alexis and I will take care of this." Katara says.

"Hey strong guys! wait up!" Alexis says as she and Katara run after the boys before a little later returning.

"You ready to find an earth bending teacher Aang because we're going to earth rumble six." Alexis says happily.

"How did you get them to tell you?" Aang asks.

"Oh us girls have our ways." Katara says.

*Timeskip*

"Hey front row seats. I wonder why no one else is sitting here." Aang says as the group sit down before a giant boulder nearly hits them.

"Guess that's why." Sokka says seeing the boulder.

"Welcome to earth rumble six! I am your host Xin Fu!" The host shouts.

"This is just gonna be a bunch of guys chucking rocks at each other isn't it?" Katara asks as she and Alexis turn away from the arena not interested in the fighting.

"That's what I paid for." Sokka says happily as he smiles.

"The rules are simple! Just knock the other guy out of the ring and you win! Round one The Boulder versus The Big Bad Hippo!" Xin Fu says as he announces the fighters before The Boulder then wins the match.

"How about The Boulder Aang? He seems to have some good moves." Alexis says.

"I don't know. Bumi said I need a teacher who listens to the earth. He's just listening to his big muscles. What do you think Sokka?" Aang asks as Sokka is excitedly cheering for The Boulder.

"Next match The Boulder versus Fire Nation Man!" Xin Fu says as he announces the next match while the competitor comes out.

"Boo! Go back to the fire nation!" Sokka says as he throws a rock at the competitor before the boulder then quickly wins the match and quickly winning every match after.

*Timeskip*

"Now the moment you've all been waiting for. The Boulder versus your champion The Blind Bandit!" Xin Fu shouts.

"She can't really be blind." Alexis says.

"It's just part of her character right?" Katara asks.

"I think she is." Aang says.

"I think she is going down!" Sokka shouts as The Blind Bandit then quickly and easily defeats The Boulder.

"Your winner and still the champion The Blind Bandit!" Xin Fu shouts.

"How did she do that?" Katara asks.

"She waited.. and listened." Aang says happily.

"To make things a little more interesting I'm offering up this sack of gold pieces to anyone who can defeat The Blind Bandit!... What? No one dares to face her!?" Xin Fu asks.

"I will!" Aang says as he goes down onto the stage and faces the girl.

"Go Aang! Avenge The Boulder!" Sokka shouts.

"Sounds like he is gonna try to talk to her." Alexis says as she hears Aang say he wants to talk not fight.

"Boo! No talking!" Sokka shouts before Alexis and Katara both hit him.

"Don't boo at him." Katara says as she scolds Sokka as Aang easily evades the girls attacks before accidentally sending her flying out of the ring.

"Way to go champ!" Sokka says happily as he takes the prices from Xin Fu before placing an arm around Aang as he comes back from attempting to talk to the girl with no avail.

*Timeskip*

"I gotta admit now I'm really happy I bought this bag. It matches the belt perfectly." Sokka says happily as he looks at the belt.

"That is a big relief." Katara says annoyedly.

"If we wanna find The Blind Bandit the earth bending academy is a good place to start." Aang says as they enter the academy to find the two boys from earlier.

"Oh great. You again." The light haired boy says as he sees Alexis and the group walking over. Alexis and Katara then give a mean look to the boys making them jump back in fear.

"Yea I didn't think so." Katara says.

"Nicely done." Sokka says proudly.

"Hey your the kid who beat The Blind Bandit." The kid with the dark hair says as he and his friend go over to Aang.

"We need to talk to her. Do you know where she lives?" Aang asks.

"The Blind Bandit's a mystery. She shows up to fight then disappears." The light haired boy says.

"Let me handle this.. Your not telling us everything!" Katara says as she startles the dark haired boy.

"I swear its true. No one knows where she goes or who she really is." The dark haired boy says as he puts his hands up defensively.

"That's because we're asking about the wrong person. In my vision I saw a girl in a white dress with a pet flying boar. Know anybody like that?" Aang asks as the dark haired boy hides behind his friend away from Alexis and Katara.

"Well the flying boar is the symbol of the Beifong family. They're the richest people in town probably the whole world." The light haired boy says.

"Yea but they don't have a daughter." The dark haired boy says while hiding behind his friend.

"Flying boar is good enough for me. Let's check it out." Aang says happily as they start to leave.

"Yea you better leave." The light haired boy says angrily as he and his friend give nasty look to Aang as he goes around the corner.

"Hey we got our eyes on you." Alexis says as she and Katara look back at the boys making them flinch.

"Water tribe." Sokka says happily.

*Timeskip*

"That's the flying boar from my vision. Come on." Aang says as they climb over the wall before hiding in some bushes only to get launched from the ground into the air and back onto the ground.

"What are you doing here twinkle toes?" A voice asks revealing to be the girl in a white dress.

"How'd you know it was me?" Aang asks as he looks up at the girl.

"Don't answer to twinkle toes. It's not manly." Sokka says complaining.

"Your the one who's bag matches his belt." Katara says annoyedly.

"How'd did you find me?" The girl asks.

"Well a crazy king told me I had to find an earth bender who listens to the earth. And then I had a vision in a magic swamp and-" Aang then gets cut off by Alexis.

"What Aang is trying to say is he's the avatar and if he doesn't master earth bending soon he won't be able to defeat the firelord." Alexis says.

"Not my problem. Now get out of here or I'll call the guard." The girl says as she begins to walk off.

"Look we all have to do our part to win this war and yours is to teach Aang earth bending." Sokka says.

"Guards guards help!" The girl shouts causing the group to hide as some guards come running over calling her Toph and take the girl inside over hearing about the girls father giving Aang an idea to get inside.

*Timeskip*

"Blow on it. It's too hot for her." Mr. Beifong says as a servant places hot soup in front of Toph.

"Allow me." Aang says as he uses his air bending to cool the soup.

"Avatar Aang it's an honor to have you visit us." Mrs. Beifong says kindly.

"In your opinion. How much longer do you think the war will last?" Mr. Beifong asks.

"I'd like to defeat the firelord by the end of summer. But I can't do that without finding an earth bending teacher first." Aang says as he looks at Toph.

"Well Master Yu is the finest teacher the land. He's been teaching Toph ever since she was little." Mr. Beifong says as he gestures to Master Yu.

"I bet she must be a great earth bender. Probably good enough to teacher someone else-ow!" Aang says as something hits his foot causing Mr. Beifong to look at him and his daughter curiously.

"Toph is still learning the basics." Master Yu says.

"Yes and sadly because of her blindness I don't think she will ever become a true master." Mr. Beifong says causing the group to look at each other.

"Oh I'm sure she's better than you think she is." Aang says as his chair moves up causing him to go face first into his bowl. Aang then sneezes causing food to go flying onto the walls, Toph, Master Yu, and Mrs. Beifong.

"What is your problem!?" Toph shouts angrily as she gets up.

"What's your problem!?" Aang asks angrily as he gets up.

"Well... shall we move to the living room for dessert then?" Mrs. Beifong asks.

*Timeskip*

"Goodnight buddy." Aang says petting Appa through a window as he then turns around to see Toph and screaming before getting into a fighting stance.

"Relax. Look i'm sorry about dinner. let's call a truce ok." toph says.

*Timeskip*

"Whoever took Aang and Toph left this." Sokka says finding a note attached to a knife as Katara takes the note from him.

"If you wanna see your daughter again bring five hundred gold pieces to the arena. It's signed Xin Fu and The Boulder." Katara says as Sokka takes the note from her.

"I can't believe it... I have The Boulder's autograph!" Sokka screams excitedly.

"Master Yu I need you to help me get my daughter back." Mr. Beifong says.

"We're going with you." Alexis says.

"Poor Toph. She must be so scared." Mrs. Beifong says sadly.

*Timeskip*

"Toph!" Mr. Beifong shouts as they arrive at the arena to see Aang and Toph in metal cages.

"Here's your money! Now let them go!" Sokka says as Master Yu earth bends the money over to Xin Fu as he signals for Toph to be let go before she runs over to her father.

"What about Aang?" Alexis asks seeing he is not let go as Toph, her father, and Master Yu start to leave.

"I think the fire nation will pay a hefty price for the avatar. Now get out of my ring." Xin Fu says as he shows a wanted poster of Aang before the competitors start surrounding the group.

"Go. I'll be ok." Aang says as Alexis, Sokka, and Katara look at each before running after Toph as she is leaving.

"Toph there's too many of them. We need an earth bender! We need you!" Katara says pleading for Toph to help.

"My daughter is blind! She is blind.. tiny.. and helpless... and fragile! She cannot help you." Mr. Beifong says angrily.

"Yes.. I can." Toph says as she turns around going back to the ring with the group while her father and Yu sit in the seats. once in the ring Toph then makes a huge rock come out of the ground stopping Xin Fu and his group from leaving with Aang.

"Let him go! I beat you all before and I'll do it again." Toph shouts.

"The Boulder takes his shoe at that comment." The Boulder says as The Big Bad Hippo throws Aang's cage aside.

"Wait! They're mine." Toph says causing Alexis, Katara, and Sokka to look at each before she creates a giant cloud of dust surrounding the fighters before walking into it. Alexis, Sokka, and Katara then run over trying to get Aang's cage open as they see competitors starting to get thrown out of the ring.

"Hit it harder!" Aang shouts as Sokka is beating the cage with a rock.

"I'm trying!" Sokka says before the group manage to get the cage open as Aang comes out ready to fight but Sokka points out Toph is handling things before more fighters get knocked out of the ring leaving only Xin Fu as Toph lowers the cloud of dust. quickly after the fight starts between the two Xin Fu is then sent flying out of the ring.

*Timeskip*

"Dad I know it's probably hard for you to see me this way.. But the obedient helpless little blind girl you think I am just isn't me. I love fighting. I love being an earth bender and I'm really really good at it. I know I've kept my life secret from you but you were keeping me secret from the whole world. You were doing it to protect me. But I'm twelve years old and I've never had a real friend. So now that you see who I really am I hope this doesn't change the way you feel about me." Toph says sadly.

"Of course it doesn't change the way I feel about you Toph. In fact it's made me realize something." Mr. Beifong says.

"It has?" Toph asks.

"Yes.. I've let you have far too much freedom. From now on you will be cared for and guarded twenty four hours a day." Mr. Beifong says.

"But dad." Toph says.

"We're doing this for your own good Toph." Mrs. Beifong says.

"Please escort the avatar and his friends out. They are no longer welcome here." Mr. Beifong says.

"I'm sorry Toph." Aang says.

"I'm sorry too. Goodbye Aang." Toph says sadly as the group is escorted out.

*Timeskip*

"Don't worry. We'll find you a teacher. There are plenty of amazing earth benders out there." Katara says as they are packing their things readying to leave.

"Not like her." Aang says sadly as they climb onto Appa before hearing footsteps and look back to see Toph come running over.

"Toph! What are you doing here!?" Aang asks surprised to see her.

"My dad changed his mind. He said I was free to travel the world." Toph says.

"Well we better get outta here before your dad changes his mind again." Sokka says.

"Good idea." Toph says.

"Your gonna be a great teacher Toph." Aang says happily.

"Speaking of which I wanna show you something." Toph says.

"Ok." Aang says as he gets down off of Appa only for Toph to earth bend him into the tree.

"Now we're even... Um I'll take the belt back... Ow." Toph says as has Sokka throw her the belt only to accidentally hit her with it.

"Sorry." Sokka says as they then get flying.


	10. Asking Alexis

As Alexis is out walking around by herself near a river she then hears something and then gets tackled down. As Alexis looks up she sees Sokka.

"What the heck is wrong with you Sokka?" Alexis asks.

"Let's just say I made Katara mad. Don't ask." Sokka says.

"Fair enough but do you mind getting off of me." Alexis says as Sokka then sees the position they are in with him propped up by his elbows and his knee between Alexis's legs as he is hovering over her leaving the two blushing as he then quickly gets off her.

"Sorry about that." Sokka says nervously.

"Its ok now if you'll excuse me I'm gonna go back to my walk." Alexis says as she starts to walk off until Sokka grabs her hand making her face him.

"Oh hey hang on there's something I wanted to talk to you about." Sokka says.

"What is it?" Alexis asks.

"Alexis we've known each for a while now and I wanted to tell you that... well.. I like you a lot. You've been there for me through a lot and I really care about you. I wanted to know if you would be interested in being my girlfriend?" Sokka says nervously as he then turns away from Alexis expecting to be shot down.

"Sokka.. I feel the same way.. but I thought you liked Yue." Alexis says getting Sokka to look at her.

"I do.. I mean I did.. listen I understand why you say that. Aang told me how you were jealous of Yue back when we were in the northern water tribe and I was stupid to not see it myself. I should of realized you liked me but I didn't. Please let me make up for it now." Sokka says.

"Sokka are you absolutely certain you want me?" Alexis asks still uncertain.

"Alexis I am positive. I want you no one else." Sokka says.

"Ok Sokka. Yes I will be your girlfriend." Alexis says as Sokka then smiles and kisses Alexis on her cheek causing her to smile.


	11. The Drill

"Here they come." Alexis says pointing to Aang and Momo as they come over and land.

"Aang what are you doing here? I thought you were looking for Appa." Katara says.

"I was but something stopped me. Something big." Aang says.

*Timeskip*

"Now what's so big that Appa has to wait?" Sokka asks as Toph and Aang move the earth under the group allowing them to scale up the wall.

"That." Aang says as he points to a giant metal drill headed for the wall before the group stop at the top of the wall.

"We made it to Ba Sing Se and we're still not safe. No one is." Ying says as Than and his sister hug her and the baby.

"What are you people doing here? Civilians aren't allowed the wall." A earth kingdom policeman says as Aang turns to face him.

"I'm the avatar. Take me to whoever's in charge." Aang says.

*Timeskip*

"It is a honor to welcome you to the outer wall young avatar but your help is not needed." The general says.

"Not needed?" Aang asks.

"Not needed. I have the situation under control. I assure you the fire nation can not penetrate this wall. Many have tried to break through it but none have succeeded." The general says as the group follows the general to the edge of the wall.

"What about the dragon of the west? He got in." Alexis says.

"Well.. technically yes but he was quickly ex-sponged. Never the less that's why the city is named Ba Sing Se. It's the impenetrable city. They don't call it Na Sing Se. That means penetrable city." The general says.

"Yea thanks for the tour but we still got the drill problem." Toph says.

"Not for long. to stop it I've sent an elite platoon of earth benders call the Terra team." The general says.

"That's a good group name. Very catching." Sokka says as the group then watch Ty Lee and Mai take out the earth benders.

"We're doomed!" The general shouts as Sokka slaps him.

"Get a hold of yourself man!" Sokka shouts as the general rubs his face.

"Your right. I'm sorry." The general says as Sokka and Toph smile.

"Maybe you'd like the avatar's help now." Toph says.

"Yes please." The general says as he sulks over to Aang.

"So the question is. How are we gonna stop that thing?" Aang asks as everyone then looks at Sokka.

"Why are you all looking at me?" Sokka asks as he notices the group staring at him.

"Your the idea guy." Aang says.

"Yea your the one who usually comes up with our plans." Alexis says.

"So I'm the only one who can ever come up with a plan? That's a lot of pressure." Sokka says.

"And also the complaining guy." Katara says.

"That part I don't mind." Sokka says.

*Timeskip*

"What's wrong with him? He doesn't look injured." The general says as he watches Alexis and Katara using water to heal some of the earth benders.

"His chi is blocked." Alexis says as she stops bending with Katara.

"Who did this to you?" Katara asks.

"Two girls ambushed us. One of them hit me with a bunch of quick jabs and suddenly I couldn't earth bend and I could barely move. Then she cart wheeled away." The bender says.

"Ty Lee. She doesn't look dangerous but she knows the human body and it's weak points. It's like she takes you down from the inside." Katara says.

"Oh oh oh oh!" Sokka shouts.

"Yes?" Katara asks as she and Alexis stand up.

"What you just said. That's how we're gonna down the drill. The same way Ty Lee took down all these big earth benders!" Sokka says.

"By hitting it's pressure points." Toph says happily.

"We'll take it down from the inside." Aang says.

*Timeskip*

"Once I whip up some cover your not gonna be able to see so stay close to me." Toph says.

"Are you guys sure this is a good idea?" Alexis asks.

"Got any better ideas?" Aang asks.

"Nope." Alexis says as Toph then makes a cloud of smoke from the ground close to the drill.

"Run!" Toph shouts as everyone follows her into the cloud of smoke.

"Everyone into the hole!" Toph shouts as she makes a tunnel resulting in them going down into the tunnel before closing it back.

"It's so dark down here. I can't see a thing." Sokka says.

"Oh no what a nightmare." Toph says as the group follow her.

"Sorry." Sokka says quickly before Toph brings them back above ground under the drill.

"There!" Sokka says pointing to a way up as Aang then helps everyone in but Toph.

"Where's Toph?" Alexis asks not seeing her.

"She isn't coming. She thinks she is better off helping outside." Aang says.

*Timeskip*

"I need a plan of this machine. Some schematics that show what the inside look like. Then we can find it's weak points." Sokka says.

"Where are we gonna get something like that?" Aang asks as Sokka then hits a pipe knocking its dial off.

"What are you doing Sokka? Someone will hear us." Alexis says as steam begins to fill around them as Sokka smiles.

"That's the point. I figure a machine this big needs engineers to run it. And when something breaks." Sokka says.

"They'll come to fix it." Katara says as the group hides as a man with a map comes over to the pipe resulting in Alexis freezing him in place with the steam.

"Nice job Alexis. I think I'll take that." Sokka says as he takes the map as the group then go up some stairs.

"It looks like drill is made up of two main structures. There's the inner mechanism where we are now and the outer shell. The outer part and the inner part are connected by these braces. If we cut through them the entire thing will collapse." Sokka says as the group head for the braces.

*Timeskip*

"Wow. It looks a lot bigger in person than it does in the plans. We're gonna have to work pretty hard to cut through that." Sokka says as they arrive at the braces.

"What's this we stuff? Alexis, Aang, and I are gonna have to do all the work." Katara says.

"Look I'm the plan guy and you three are the cut stuff up with water bending guys. Together we're team Avatar." Sokka says as he poses causing Alexis, Aang, and Katara to look at each other before Alexis, Aang, and Katara start cutting a brace.

*Timeskip*

"Come on team. Don't quit now." Sokka says as Katara growls and gives him a mean look threatening to use her water against him.

"Sokka you had best be quite unless you want a free bath." Alexis says as she is panting.

"I mean your almost there." Sokka says as he smiles nervously before Alexis, Katara, and Aang get started back on the brace until it is completely cut through resulting in the brace only moving slightly and nothing happening.

"At this rate we won't do enough damage before the drill reaches the wall." Katara says.

"I don't know how many of those I can do. I'm exhausted." Alexis says as Aang nods in agreement before they hear screeching coming from the drill.

"Do you hear that? We took it down. We better get out of here fast!" Sokka says as the group begin to run.

"Congratulations crew. The drill has made contact with the wall of Ba Sing Se. Start the count down to victory!" A voice says over the intercom as Alexis, Katara, Aang, and Sokka look at each other.

*Timeskip*

"Come on brace! Budge!" Sokka says as he is trying to push the cut brace with no avail.

"This is bad. Really bad." Alexis says.

"We're putting everything we've got into busting these braces but it's taking too long!" Sokka says.

"Maybe we don't have to cut all the way through. Toph has been teaching me that you shouldn't give one hundred percent of your energy into any one strike. Sokka take a fighting stance. You've gotta be quick and accurate. Hit a series of points and break your opponents stance. And when he's reeling back you deliver the final blow. His own weight becomes his downfall. Literally." Aang says as he uses Sokka as an example.

"So we just need to weaken the braces instead of cutting all the way through." Katara says.

"Then I'll go to the top of this thing and deliver the final blow." Aang says as he gestures to above him.

"And boom! It all comes crashing down!" Sokka says happily.

"Everyone inside that wall. The whole world is counting on us." Aang says.

"The whole world minus the fire nation that is." Sokka says as Katara gives him a dirty look resulting in him smiling nervously.

*Timeskip*

"That's enough. We to get to the next one." Aang says as he, Alexis, and Katara stop cutting on a brace.

*Timeskip*

"Good work team avatar. Now Aang just needs to- duck!" Sokka shouts as he ducks from a blue ball of fire. The group then look up to see Mai, Ty Lee, and Azula up on another beam.

"Wow! Azula you were right! It is the avatar! And friends." Ty Lee says as he smirks at Sokka causing him to smile nervously.

"Hey." Sokka says as he waves resulting in Alexis grabbing him by his ear pulling him away as the group takes off running.

"Guys get outta here! I know what I need to do!" Aang says as he and Momo take off in another direction.

"Wait you need this water more than we do." Katara says as she and Alexis toss Aang their water pouches before both groups take off running in different directions.

"Dead end." Alexis says as they come to a dead end.

"No it's not." Sokka says as he opens up a hatch into a large pipe.

"Slurry pipe line? What does that mean?" Katara asks.

"It's rock and water mixed together. It means our way out." Sokka says as he, Alexis, and Katara get down into the drain being washed down the drain with the slurry water resulting in them being washed out the back of the drill as they land on the ground.

"Here comes trouble." Alexis says pointing to Ty Lee as she is coming down in the water.

"Why don't you try blocking my chi now circus freak!" Katara shouts as she and Alexis bend the water back leaving Ty Lee stuck in the slurry water.

"Keep that up. The pressure will build up in the drill then when Aang delivers the final blow it'll be ready to pop!" Sokka shouts.

"Great technique girls! Keep it up. Don't forget to breath." Sokka says.

"You know I am just about sick and tired of you telling us what to do all day!" Katara shouts snapping at Sokka.

"Sokka I'm sorry but your acting like a chattering hog monkey." Alexis says getting irritated with Sokka.

"Just bend the slurry women!" Sokka shouts resulting in Katara water bending slurry water at him covering him in it as Toph approaches them.

"You guys need some help?" Toph asks.

"Toph help us plug up this drain." Katara says as Toph bends the rocks in the water as they push the slurry water all the way back into the pipes plugging them up.

"Wahoo!" Sokka shouts seeing Aang as delivered the final blow on the drill.

"Here it comes!" Toph shouts as she bends the earth making them out of the way as the slurry water goes everywhere and the drill breaks down completely.

*Timeskip*

"I just want to say good effort today out there team Avatar." Sokka says as the group is watching the sunset from the top of the wall.

"Enough with the team Avatar stuff. No matter how many times you say it. It's not gonna catch on." Katara says.

"How about the boomerang squad. See it's good cause it's got Aang in it. Boomerang." Sokka says as he elbows Aang.

"I kind of like that one." Aang says.

"Let's talk about this on our way into the city." Katara says as she, Alexis, Aang, and Toph begin to walk off.

"The Aang gang?" Sokka asks.

"Sokka." Alexis says.

"The fearsome foursome." Sokka says.

"Your crazy." Toph says as Sokka runs to catch up with them.

"What? We're fearsome." Sokka says.


	12. City of Walls and Secrets

"Look the inner wall! I can't believe we finally made it to Ba Sing Se in one piece." Katara says as they arrive to the inner wall.

"Hey don't jinx it! We could still be attacked by some giant exploding fire nation spoon. Or find out the city's been submerged in an ocean of killer shrimp." Sokka says.

"You been hitting the cactus juice again?" Toph asks.

"I'm just saying. Weird stuff happens to us." Sokka says as a guy sucking on a corn on the cob sits between him and Toph.

"Don't worry Aang. We'll find Appa." Katara says as she notices Aang's sad expression.

"It's such a big city." Aang says.

"He's a giant bison. Where could someone possibly hide him... Oh." Sokka says as they arrive in the wall seeing it is a very large city.

"Back in the city.. Great." Toph says as they arrive at the station and get off the train.

"What's wrong Toph?" Alexis asks.

"Just a bunch of walls and rules. You wait. You'll get sick of it in a couple of days." Toph says sounding not very thrilled.

"Who's she?" Alexis asks as she spots a woman coming over to them.

"Hello. My name is Joo Dee. I have been given the great honor of showing the avatar around Ba Sing Se. And you must be Sokka, Alexis, Katara, and Toph. Welcome to our wonderful city. Shall we get started?" Joo Dee asks.

"Yes! We have information about the fire nation army that we need to deliver to the earth king immediately." Sokka says.

"Great. Let's begin our tour and then I'll show you to your new home here. I think you'll like it." Joo Dee says as she starts to walk off.

"Maybe you missed what I said. We need to talk to the king about the war. It's important." Sokka says as he goes over to Joo Dee.

"Your in Ba Sing Se now. Everyone is safe here." Joo Dee says as the group just look at her.

*Timeskip*

"This is the lower ring." Joo Dee says as they are riding in a carriage.

"What's that wall for?" Katara asks.

"Oh Ba Sing Se has many walls. There are the ones outside protecting us and the ones inside that help maintain order. This is where our newest arrivals live as well as our craftsman and artisans. People that work with their hands. It's so quaint and lively. You do want to watch your step though." Joo Dee says.

"Why do they have all these poor people blocked off in one part of the city?" Alexis asks.

"This is why I never came here before. I always heard it was so different from the way the monks taught us to live." Aang says sadly.

*Timeskip*

"This is the middle ring of Ba Sing Se. Home to the financial district. Shops and restaurants and the university." Joo Dee says.

"Yea we met a professor from Ba Sing Se university. He took us to an ancient underground library where we discovered information about the war that is absolutely crucial for the king to hear." Sokka says as Joo Dee looks at him.

"Isn't history fascinating? Look here's one of the oldest buildings in the middle ring... Town hall." Joo Dee says as the carriage stops and she gets out.

"Is that woman deaf? She only seems to hear every other word I say." Sokka says.

"It's called being handled. Get used to it." Toph says.

*Timeskip*

"The upper ring is home to our most important citizens. Your house is not too far from here." Joo Dee says as they soon begin to pass by a giant wall.

"What's inside that wall?" Katara asks as she looks at the wall.

"And who are the mean looking guys in robes?" Sokka asks seeing some not too friendly looking guys by the wall.

"Inside is the royal palace. Those men are agents of the Dai Li. The cultural authority of Ba Sing Se. They are the guardians of all our traditions." Joo Dee says as she smiles.

"Can we see the king now?" Aang asks.

"Oh no one does not simply just pop in on the earth king." Joo Dee says.

*Timeskip*

"Here we are. your new home. More good news. Your request for an audience with the earth king is being processed. And should be put through in about a month. Much more quickly than usual." Joo Dee says as she reads a scroll she was given.

"A month!?" Sokka asks.

"Six to eight weeks actually." Joo Dee says as she smiles.

*Timeskip*

"Isn't it nice. I think you'll really enjoy it here." Joo Dee says as she shows them inside their new home.

"I think we'd enjoy it more if we weren't staying so long." Alexis says.

"Can't we see the king any sooner?" Sokka asks.

"The earth king is very busy running the finest city in the world. But he will see you as soon as time permits." Joo Dee says.

"If we're gonna be here for a month we should spend our time looking for Appa." Aang says as he looks out the window.

"I'll be happy to escort you anywhere you'd like to go." Joo Dee says.

"We don't need a babysitter." Toph says as she tries to walk toward the door only for Joo Dee to stop her.

"Oh I won't get in the way and to leave you alone would make me a bad host. Where shall we start?" Joo Dee asks.

*Timeskip*

"I'm sorry but I haven't heard anything about a flying bison. I didn't even know there were any." A animal shop keeper says.

"If someone wanted to sell a stolen animal without anyone knowing where would they go?" Aang asks.

"Where's the black market? Who runs in!? Come on you know!" Sokka says as the shop keeper looks at them nervously.

"That would be illegal. You'll have to leave now. your lemur is harassing my sparrowkeets." The shopper keeper says as Momo is trying to eat the birds food.

*Timeskip*

"Hmm I've never seen any sand benders or nomads around here. You should ask professor Zay. He teaches the class on dessert cultures." A university student says as he pushes his glasses up.

"Right. And which of your professors could we ask about the war with the fire nation?" Sokka asks.

"I don't know. I'm not a political science student. I have to get to class." The student says as he quickly runs off with his scrolls.

*Timeskip*

"Well I'm sorry no one has seen your bison. Why don't you go get some rest. Someone will be over with dinner later." Joo Dee says as she is sitting inside the carriage.

"Well that was helpful." Alexis says as Joo Dee leaves before the group spot a neighbor watching them.

"Hey come with me." Sokka says as they go over and knock on the door.

"Your the avatar. I heard you were in town. I'm Pong." The man says as he opens his door.

"Nice to meet you Pong." Aang says kindly.

"So Pong what's going on with this city? Why's everyone so scared here to talk about the war?" Sokka asks.

"War? Scared? What do you mean?" Pong ask.

"I can feel you shaking." Toph says bluntly.

"Look I'm just a minor government official. I've waited three years to get this house. I don't want to get into trouble." Pong whispers.

"Get in trouble with who?" Alexis asks.

"Shh. Listen you can't mention the war here. And whatever you do stay away from the Dai Li." Pong says before he shuts his door on them.

*Timeskip*

"I've got it! I know how we're gonna see the earth king." Katara says as she comes running over with a scroll.

"How are we supposed to do that? One does not just simply pop in on the earth king." Toph says.

"The king is having a party at the palace tonight for his pet bear." Katara says as she looks at the scroll.

"You mean platypus bear?" Aang asks.

"No it just says bear." Katara says as Sokka looks over at her.

"Certainly you mean his pet skunk bear." Sokka says.

"Or his armadillo bear." Toph says.

"Or polar bear dog." Alexis says.

"Just bear." Katara says bluntly.

"This place is weird." Toph says.

"The palace will be packed. We can sneak in with the crowd." Katara says.

"Won't work." Toph says as she lays back.

"Why not?" Alexis asks.

"Well no offense to you simple country folk but a real society crowd would spot you a mile away. you've got no manners." Toph says as she takes a piece of food from a plate beside her.

"I've got no manners. Your not exactly lady fancy fingers." Katara says offended as Toph then burps before throwing the rest of her food aside.

"I learned proper society behavior and chose to leave it. You never learned anything. And frankly it's a little too late." Toph says.

"Yea but you learn it. You can teach us." Sokka says.

"Yea I'm mastering every element. How hard could manners be?" Aang asks as he and Sokka good around acting like they got manners before eventually bowing and hitting each other's heads.

"I'm dating a goof ball." Alexis says.

"Katara and Alexis might be able to pull it off. But you two would be lucky to pass as bus boys." Toph says.

"But I feel so fancy." Sokka says.

*Timeskip*

"Wow. You look beautiful." Aang says seeing the girls dressed up and blushing at seeing Katara.

"You look stunning Alexis." Sokka says seeing Alexis dressed up.

"Don't talk to the commoners ladies. First rule of society." Toph says as she stops Alexis and Katara from talking to the boys.

"We'll get in through the party and find a way to let you in through the side gate." Katara says as she, Alexis, and Toph leave.

*Timeskip*

"Invitation please." The guard says as the girls go up to him.

"I think this will do." Toph says showing him her family seal.

"No entry without an invitation. Step out of line please." The guard says.

"Look the Pangs and the Upsoonhans are waiting in there for us. I'm gonna have to tell them who didn't let me in." Toph says persistently.

"Step out of line please." The guard says as the girls get out of line before Katara sees an official and gets an idea as they go over to him.

"Sir. I'm sorry to bother you but my cousin lost our invitations." Katara says.

"Our cousin is blind sir." Alexis says.

"Do you think you could help us? Our family's inside and I'm sure they're very worried." Katara says.

"I am honored. please come with me." The man says as the girls follow him inside.

"It's beautiful isn't it? By the way I'm Long Feng. I'm a cultural minister to the king." The man says as they stop inside the guest room.

"I'm Qua May, this is my sister Rosa, and our cousin Dung." Katara says resulting in Toph pulling Katara's hair at the name.

"Now where is your family? I'd love to meet them." Long Feng says.

"Uh I don't see them right now but I'm sure we'll find them soon. Thanks for all your help." Katara says as they try to walk off but get stopped by Long Feng.

"Don't worry as your escort it would be dishonorable to abandon you ladies without finding your family first. We'll keep looking." Long Feng says as the girls follow him reluctantly.

*Timeskip*

Shortly the girls soon find the boys after a little while.

"Thanks for letting us in." Sokka says annoyedly.

"Sorry but the guy who escorted us in won't let us out of his sight." Katara says.

"What guy?" Sokka asks.

"What are you doing here? You have to leave immediately or we'll all be in terrible trouble." Joo Dee says as she comes over.

"Not until we see the king." Sokka says.

"You don't understand. You must go." Joo Dee says as she tries push Sokka to leave but ends up knocking into Aang who accidentally splashes the beverage he was holding on a near by woman.

"Sorry. No don't shout." Aang says as he blows air at the woman drying her off and messing her dress and hair up.

"The avatar. Oh I didn't know the avatar would be here." The woman says as everyone then looks at Aang.

"You keep their attention while I look for the king." Sokka whispers.

"Watch this everybody." Aang says as he jumps onto the table gathering colored drinks and making a colorful round ball with them.

"Aang the earth king." Alexis says as she goes over to Aang as the king comes into the room

"Greetings your majesty." Aang says as he air bends a ball and starts to head that way only for the entire group to eventually be caught and all brought to a room where Long Feng is waiting.

"Why won't you let us talk to the king!? We have information that could defeat the fire nation." Sokka says.

"The earth king has no time to get involved with political squabbles and the day to day maluca of military activity." Long Feng says.

"This could be the most important thing he's ever heard." Aang says.

"What's most important to his majesty is maintaining the cultural heritage of Ba Sing Se. All his duties relate to issuing degrees on such matters. It's my job to oversee the rest of the city's resources. Including the military." Long Feng says.

"So the king is just a figure head." Katara says.

"He's your puppet!" Toph shouts.

"Oh no no! His majesty is an icon. He can't sully his hands with the endless changes of a war." Long Feng says.

"But we found out about a solar eclipse that will leave the fire nation defenseless! You could lead an invasion-" Sokka then gets cut off by Long Feng.

"Enough! I don't want to hear your ridiculous plan. It is the strict policy of Ba Sing Se that the war no be mentioned within the walls. Constant news of an escalating war will throw the citizens into a state of panic. Our economy would be ruined, our traditions would disappear. In silencing talk of conflict Ba Sing Se remains a peaceful orderly utopia. The last one on earth." Long Feng says.

"You can't keep the truth from all these people. They have to know." Alexis says.

"I'll tell them! I'll make sure everyone knows!" Aang says as Long Feng comes over.

"Until now you've been treated as our honored guest. But from now on you will be watched every moment by Dai Li agents. If you mention the war to anyone you will be expelled from the city. I understand you've been looking for your bison. It would be quite a shame if you were not able to complete your quest. Now Joo Dee will show you home." Long Feng says as a woman comes in the room.

"Come with me please." The woman says.

"What happened to Joo Dee?" Katara asks seeing it is not the same woman as before.

"I am Joo Dee. I will be your host as long as you are in our wonderful city." The woman says as she bows and smiles.


	13. Lake Laogai

"We're back." Alexis says as she, Aang, and Katara walk into their apartment.

"We found a printer to make our posters." Katara says showing a professional poster of Appa.

"Hey I thought designing the lost Appa poster was my job? I've been working all day on my Appa." Sokka says as he shows his hand made poster of Appa.

"Sokka the arrow is on Appa's head." Aang says as Katara tries to stifle back her laughter.

"This is his head." Sokka says as Katara goes over to him.

"Why are there feet coming out of it?" Katara asks.

"Those are his horns! I haven't seen him in a while ok." Sokka says.

"It looks just like him to me." Toph says as she is laying down.

"Thank you. I worked really-.. Why do you feel the need to do that?" Sokka asks as he remembers Toph can't see.

"Let's just stick with the professional version." Alexis says as Sokka growls and rips his poster up.

"Come on! Let's get busy!" Aang says as he is holding a bunch of posters.

*Timeskip*

"I just finished dropping all the leaflets. Has anyone come in with news about Appa?" Aang asks excitedly as he comes inside with Momo.

"It's only been a day. Just be patient." Katara says as she is playing a game with Sokka before the group hear a knock at the door.

"Wow your right! Patience really pays off." Aang says excitedly as he runs to the door and opens it to see Joo Dee.

"Joo Dee?" Alexis asks seeing her at the door.

"Hello Aang and Katara and Sokka and Alexis and Toph." Joo Dee says as she comes in.

"What happened to you? Did the Dai Li throw you in jail?" Sokka asks.

"What? Jail? Of course not. The Dai Li are the protectors of our cultural heritage." Joo Dee says.

"But you disappeared at the earth king's party." Toph says as the group look at her.

"Oh I simply took a short vacation to Lake Logai. Out in the country. It was quite relaxing." Joo Dee says calmly.

"But then they also replaced you with some other woman who said her name was also Joo Dee." Katara says as Joo Dee looks at her.

"I'm Joo Dee." Joo Dee says as she gestures to herself.

"Why are you here?" Aang asks.

"Dropping flyers and putting up posters isn't permitted within the city. Not without proper clearance." Joo Dee says as she is holding one of the Appa posters.

"We can't wait around to get permission for everything." Sokka says.

"You are absolutely forbidden by the rules of the city to continue putting up posters." Joo Dee says causing Aang to immediately get angry.

"We don't care about the rules and we're not asking permission! We're finding Appa on our own and you should just stay out of our way!" Aang shouts angrily as he then slams the door in Joo Dee's face.

"That might come back to bite us in the blubber." Sokka says.

"Yea that can't have good results." Alexis says agreeing with Sokka.

"I don't care. From now on we do whatever it takes to find Appa." Aang says stubbornly.

"Yea let's break some rules!" Toph says as he earth bends at a wall causing a giant hole before the group then leave their apartment.

*Timeskip*

"We'll split up to cover more area. Toph I guess you should just come with me." Sokka says as they are putting up posters.

"Why? Because you think I can't put up posters on my own?... It's upside isn't it? I'll just go with Sokka." Toph says as she grabs a poster and puts it up wrong before the group then split up going different ways. Later as Alexis is putting up posters she soon hears something and shifts to wolf form running to where she finds Katara and the others.

"Katara what's wrong!?" Sokka asks.

"Jet's back. We can't trust anything Jet says!" Katara says as everyone looks to see Jet pinned to the wall by ice.

"But Katara we don't even know why he's here." Alexis says as she shifts to human form.

"I don't care why he's here! Whatever the reason is it can't be good!" Katara says snapping at Alexis.

"I'm here to help you find Appa." Jet says as he shows a poster of Appa in his hand.

"Katara we have to give him a chance." Aang says as he looks at the poster in Jet's hand.

"I swear I've changed. I was a troubled person and I let my anger get out of control. But I don't even have the gang now! I've put all that behind me!" Jet says.

"Your lying!" Katara says as Toph goes over to Jet and places her hand on the wall.

"He's not lying." Toph says.

"How can you tell?" Sokka asks.

"I can feel his breathing and heartbeat. When people lie there's a physical reaction. He's telling the truth." Toph says as she takes her hand off the wall.

"Katara we don't have any leads. If Jet says he can take us to Appa we have to check it out." Aang says.

"Alright. But we're not letting you out of our sight." Katara says.

*Timeskip*

"This is the place I heard about." Jet says as they approach an abandoned warehouse.

"There's nothing here Jet." Alexis says as they go in seeing nothing.

"If this is a trap!" Katara shouts as she gets into a fighting stance.

"I told you I work near by. Two guys were talking about some giant furry creature they had. I figured it must have been Appa." Jet says.

"He was here." Toph says holding up a piece of Appa's fur she found.

"We missed him." Aang says taking the fur from Toph as everyone runs over to her.

"They took that big thing yesterday. Shipped him out to some island. About time. I've been cleaning up fur and various uh leavings all day." An old man says as he is sweeping.

"What island!? Where's Appa!?" Aang asks as he quickly runs over to the old man.

"Foreman said some rich royal type on Whaletail island bought him. Guess for a zoo or such. Though could be the meat if it's good." The old man says.

"We've gotta get to Whaletail island... Where's Whaletail island?" Aang asks as Sokka is looking at a map.

"Far. Very far." Alexis says as he looks at the map.

"Here it is. It's near the south pole almost all the way back home." Sokka says pointing to the island on the map.

"Aang it'll take us weeks just to get to the tip of the earth kingdom. And then we'll need to find a boat to get to the island." Katara says.

"I don't care. We have a chance to find Appa. We have to try." Aang says as he stands up.

"Must be nice to visit an island. I haven't had a vacation for years." The old man says as he is sweeping.

"Don't you have some more hair to clean up?" Alexis asks.

"Shovel on. I get ya. No more need for old sweepy." The old man says as he walks off.

"Your right Aang. Right now our first concern should be finding Appa. We can come back when we have him." Alexis says as everyone stands up.

"Alright let's get moving." Sokka says as the group starts to walk only to be stopped by Jet.

"I'll come with you." Jet says.

"We don't need your help." Katara says bluntly as Jet looks at her.

"Why won't you trust me?" Jet asks as he continues walking.

"Jee I wonder." Katara says angrily.

"Was this guy your boyfriend or something?" Toph asks.

"What? No!" Katara says.

"I can tell your lying." Toph says as Katara walks off angrily.

*Timeskip*

"We can take the train out to the wall but then we'll have to walk." Sokka says as they are walking.

"Don't worry. On the way back we'll be flying." Aang says cheerfully.

"We're finally leaving Ba Sing Se. Worst city ever!" Toph says happily.

"Jet!" A voice shouts revealing to be Smellerbee and Longshot.

"I thought you said you didn't have your gang anymore?" Katara asks angrily.

"I don't!" Jet says as Smellerbee runs over and hugs him.

"We were so worried. How did you get away from the Dai Li?" Smellerbee asks.

"The Dai Li!?" Katara asks.

"I don't know what she's talking about." Jet says as he backs away from Smellerbee a bit.

"He got arrested by the Dai Li a couple weeks ago. We saw them drag him away." Smellerbee says.

"Why would i be arrested? I've been living peacefully in the city." Jet says as Toph places her hand on the ground between them.

"This doesn't make any sense. They're both telling the truth." Toph says.

"That's impossible." Katara says.

"No it's not! Toph can't tell who's lying because they both think they're telling the truth. Jet's been brainwashed!" Sokka says as he points to Jet.

"That's crazy! It can't be. Stay away from me!" Jet shouts as both groups close in around him.

*Timeskip*

"The Dai Li must have sent Jet to mislead and that janitor was part of their plot too." Katara says as the group look at Jet in the chair.

"I bet they have Appa here in the city. Maybe he's in the same place as they took Jet! Where did they take you?" Aang asks.

"Nowhere. I-I don't know what your talking about." Jet says.

"We need to find a way to jog his real memories." Aang says.

"Maybe Katara could kiss him. That should bring something back." Sokka says as Katara gives him a dirty look.

"Maybe you should kiss him Sokka." Katara says angrily.

"Hey just an idea." Sokka says.

"A bad one." Aang says.

"Ooh wait! I got it!" Sokka shouts as he sticks a piece of hay in Jet's mouth.

"I don't think it's working." Jet says as he spits the piece of hay out.

"Try to think of something from your past that triggers your emotions." Alexis says.

"The fire nation. Remember what they did to your family." Smellerbee says.

"Close your eyes. Picture it." Katara says as Jet does as she tells him.

"No! It's too painful." Jet says.

"Maybe this'll help." Katara says as she uses her healing abilities on Jet.

"They took me to a headquarters under the water. Like a lake." Jet says.

"Wait! Remember what Joo Dee said? She said she went on vacation to lake Laogai." Sokka says.

"That's it! Lake Laogai." Jet says.

*Timeskip*

"So where's this secret headquarters?" Sokka asks as they arrive at the lake.

"Ender the water I think." Jet says as he scratches the back of his head.

"There's a tunnel right there near the shore." Toph says as she goes over revealing the walk path before opening the tunnel.

"I do not like the looks of that tunnel." Alexis says as they look down in the tunnel.

*Timeskip*

"It's all starting to come back to me. I think there might be a cell big enough to hold Appa up ahead. I think it's through here." Jet says as they make their way quietly to the cell before stopping and opening the door.

"Talk about creepy." Alexis says as they enter the dark and empty room as the door then closes behind them.

"Now that's something different." Sokka says as the lights come on and they look up to see a bunch of Dai Li agents on the ceiling hanging.

"You have made yourselves enemies of the state. Take the into custody." Long Feng says as the Dai Li then start attacking the group causing them to defend themselves.

"Long Feng is escaping!" Aang shouts as he and Jet chase after Long Feng. later once the rest of the group catches up they find Long Feng gone and Jet on the ground.

"This isn't good." Katara says as she tries to heal Jet.

"You guys go and find Appa. We'll take care of Jet." Smellerbee says.

"We're not gonna just leave you." Katara says.

"There's no time. Just go. We'll take care of him. He's our leader." Longshot says as everyone looks at him.

"Don't worry Katara. I'll be fine." Jet says weakly.

"He's lying." Toph says as the group leaves the freedom fighters. Later the group then arrive in Appa's cell to see him gone.

"Appa's gone. Long Feng beat us here." Aang says.

"If we still hurry maybe we can catch up with them." Alexis says as they rush to the surface only to then find themselves being chased by Dai Li agents.

"You think we can out run them?" Sokka asks seeing the Dai Li agents chasing them.

"I don't think it's gonna matter." Aang says as the Dai Li then trap them between two walls and the water.

"What's the matter Momo?" Alexis asks Momo flies over to Aang before flying off into the sky as Appa appears and breaks through the walls the Dai Li created as Alexis, Aang, and Toph take this chance to take out the rest of the Dai Li. The group then watch as Long Feng then tries to attack Appa only to have his foot bitten by Appa and thrown by him into the water as the others run over to Appa happily. The group then get on Appa and fly off hugging each other for the loss of their friend.


	14. The Earth King

"I missed you more than you'll ever know buddy." Aang says as Appa licks him.

"Look we escaped from the Dai Li, we got Appa back, I'm telling you we should go to the earth king now and tell him our plan. We're on a roll." Sokka says as he goes over to Alexis, Katara, and Toph.

"One good hour after weeks of trouble is hardly much of a roll." Katara says.

"We can build on it. If we wanna invade the fire nation when the eclipse happens we need the earth king's support." Sokka says as he tries to change Katara's mind.

"What makes you think we'll get it? I don't know if you've noticed but things don't usually go that smoothly for our little gang." Toph says.

"I know but I've got a good feeling about this. This time will be different." Sokka says.

"Sokka, Long Feng is in control of the city. His conspiracy with the Dai Li is too powerful. I think we should just keep flying and leave this horrible place behind us." Katara says not changing her mind.

"I agree with Katara. This place is just all kinds of messed up." Alexis says.

"I'm with sweetness and wolfy. I've seen enough of Ba Sing Se and I can't even see!" Toph says.

"But now that we have Appa back there's nothing stopping us from telling the earth king the truth. About the conspiracy and the war." Aang says as he comes over.

"See Aang's with me. It's the whole reason we came here in the first place. We have to try." Sokka says.

"Well I guess if the earth king knew the truth. Things could change." Katara says as she thinks about it.

"I don't trust the new positive Sokka. Long Feng brainwashed you didn't he!?" Toph shouts as she points at Sokka.

"Yea and here comes trouble." Alexis says pointing to some ships out on the water.

"That's probably the Dai Li searching for us. So?" Sokka says.

"Let's fly." Katara says.

*Timeskip*

"Can we please buy a new saddle!? Riding bear back is terrifying!" Toph says as hangs onto Appa's fur while burying her face in his fur.

"I agree with Toph. I really don't like this." Alexis says as she is clinging to Appa's fur while they head right for the palace.

"There it is. That whole thing is the palace. The earth king's chamber should be in the center." Sokka says as he points the palace.

"We have to be careful. Long Feng's probably warn the king that we're coming." Katara says.

"Why would you assume that? If you ask me I think we're gonna sell right in outta-Aah!" Sokka shouts as they avoid a rock flying at them.

"What was that!?" Toph shouts.

"Surface to air rock! More in coming!" Sokka shouts as more rocks get launched at them. The group then land making their way towards and eventually into the palace while taking out guards.

"Now which way?" Alexis asks.

"Toph which way to the earth king?" Sokka asks as he looks around him.

"How should I know. I'm still voting we leave Ba Sing Se." Toph says as she, Alexis, Katara, and Aang take out some guards as Sokka begins checking doors before the remainder of the guards have been taking care of.

"Now that's an impressive door. It's gotta lead to somewhere." Sokka says as he tries to open a giant green and gold door before Aang air bends it open.

"A little warning next time." Sokka says as he rubs the back of his head.

"We need to talk to you." Aang says as they stop in front of the earth king, his bear, and the Dai Li holding their weapons at ready.

"They're here to over throw you." Long Deng says as he gestures to Aang and the others.

"No we're on your side. We're here to help." Sokka says.

"You have to trust us." Katara says.

"You invade my palace, lay waste to all my guards, break down my fancy door, and you expect me to trust you?" The earth king asks as he stands up from his throne.

"He does have a point." Alexis says.

"If your on my side then drop your weapons and stand down." The king says as Alexis and the others look at each other before dropping their weapons and standing down.

"See? We're friends your earthyness." Aang says as he laughs nervously before Long Feng has the Dai Li bend earth cuffs onto Alexis and the others putting their hands behind their backs.

"Detain the assialance." Long Feng says as the Dai Li earth bend over to behind the group.

"But we dropped our weapons. We're your allies." Sokka says.

"Make sure the avatar and his friends never see daylight again." Long Feng says.

"The avatar? Your the avatar?" The earth king asks as he points to Sokka.

"Uh no him." Sokka says as he gestures to Aang.

"Over here." Aang says.

"What does it matter your highness. They're enemies of the state." Long Feng says.

"Perhaps your right. Though Bosco seems to like him. I'll hear what he has to say." The earth king says as he sees his bear lick Aang.

"Well sir there's a war going on right now. For the past one hundred years in fact. The Dai Li's kept in secret from you. It's a conspiracy to control the city and to control you." Aang says as he steps forward.

"A secret war? That's crazy." The earth king says in disbelief.

"Completely." Long Feng says.

"Long Feng didn't want us to tell you so he stole our sky bison to blackmail us. And blackmail is the least of his crimes. He brainwashed our friend!" Aang says.

"All lies. I've never even seen a sky bison your majesty. Frankly I thought they we're extinct." Long Feng says.

"Your claim is difficult to believe. Even from an avatar. I have to trust my advisor." The king says as the Dai Li start to take Alexis and the group away.

"Wait! We can prove he's lying!" Alexis shouts.

"That's right! Long Feng said he's never seen a sky bison. Ask him to lift his robe." Sokka says.

"What!? I am not disrobing." Long Feng says as Aang and Sokka nod before Aang blows a gust of wind at Long Feng lifting his robe enough for the spot where Appa bit him to be visible.

"See! There! Appa bit him!" Aang shouts.

"Never met a sky bison huh?" Sokka says proudly.

"That happens to be a very large birthmark. Thanks for showing everyone." Long Feng says as he straightens his robe.

"Well I suppose there's no way to prove where those marks came from." The king says.

"Of course there is." Sokka says as Appa is then brought in and shows the king the mark is in the same shape and Appa's teeth.

"Yup that pretty much proves it." The king says as the group cheer.

"But it doesn't prove this crazy conspiracy theory. Though I suppose this matter's worth looking into." The king says as the group groan.

*Timeskip*

"So this is what a train is like. I didn't realize it would be so... public." The king says as they are riding the train.

"So you've never been outside the upper ring before?" Katara asks.

"I've never even been outside the palace. Now that's the way to travel." The king says as he points to Appa flying outside with Momo and Aang.

"So may I ask where we're going?" The king asks.

"Underneath Lake Logai your kinglyness. To the Dai Li's secret headquarters. Your about to see where all the brainwashing and conspiring took place." Sokka says.

*Timeskip*

"It's gone." Toph says as she bends the entrance up out of the water only to see it destroyed.

"Oh don't tell me... that's ok still have my positive attitude." Sokka says.

"The Dai Li must of known we we're coming and destroyed the evidence." Alexis says.

"That seems awfully convenient." The king says in an annoyed tone.

"Hey if anything this proves the conspiracy exists even more." Sokka says.

"Long Feng was right. This was a waste of time. If you'll excuse me I'm going back to the palace." The king says as he turns to leave.

"The wall! They'll never be able to cover that up in time." Katara says remembering the drill.

"Oh yea! If you come with us to the outer wall we can prove to you that the secret war is real." Aang says as he air bends to in front of the king.

"No earth king has ever been to the outer wall. I don't have anymore time for this nonsense." The king says as he continues walking.

"If you come with us this time you can ride on Appa." Sokka says as he gets the king's attention.

*Timeskip*

"First time flying?" Toph asks as the king screams while hanging onto Appa's fur.

"It's both thrilling and terrifying." The king says.

"Yea I hate it too." Toph says.

"I have to be honest with you. Part of me really hopes that what your telling me about this war... isn't true." The king says sadly.

"I wish it wasn't." Aang says.

*Timeskip*

"It's still there!" Aang shouts pointing to the drill.

"What is that?" The King asks seeing the drill.

"A drill. A giant drill made by the fire nation to break through your walls." Sokka says as the group land on top of the wall.

"I can't believe I never knew." The king says as Long Feng and the Dai Li come over.

"I can explain this your majesty. It's nothing more than a construction project." Long Feng says.

"Really? Than why does your construction project have a fire nation insignia on it?" Alexis asks.

"Well it's imported of course. You know you can't trust domestic machinery. Surely you don't trust these children over your most trusted advisor!?" Long Feng asks.

"Dai Li arrest Long Feng. I want him to stand trail for crimes against the earth kingdom." The king says as the Dai Li does as he tells them.

"You can't arrest me. You all need me more than you know." Long Feng says as the Dai Li drag him away.

"Looks like long Feng is long gone! I been waiting to use that one." Sokka says as he laughs.

*Timeskip*

"I want thank you young Heroes... for opening my eyes. All this time what I thought was a great metropolis was merely a city of fools. And that makes me the king fool. We're at war... with the fire nation." The king says sadly.

"That's why we came to Ba Sing Se your highness. Because we think you can help us and the war." Sokka says as he steps forward.

"We don't have much time. There's a comet coming this summer. It's energy will give the fire benders unbelievable strength. They'll be unstoppable." Aang says.

"But there is hope. Before the comet comes we have a window of opportunity. A solar eclipse is coming. The sun will be entirely blocked up by the moon and the fire benders will be helpless." Sokka says.

"What are you suggesting Sokka?" The king asks.

"That's the day we need to invade the fire nation. The day of black sun." Sokka says.

"I don't know. That would require moving troops out of Ba Sing Se. We'd be completely vulnerable." The king says.

"Your already vulnerable. The fire nation won't stop until Ba Sing Se falls. You can either sit back and wait for that to happen or take the offensive and give yourself a fighting chance." Sokka says.

"Very well. You have my support." The king says as the group cheers and celebrates.

"Your majesty. I apologize for the interruption." A male says as he comes in and bows to the king.

"This is general How. He's the leader of the council of five. My highest ranking generals." The king says.

"We searched Long Feng's office. I think we found something that will interest everyone." General how says.

*Timeskip*

"There are secret files on everyone in Ba Sing Se. Including you kids except you Alexis. Your the only one we found nothing on." General How says as he presents a box filled with scrolls to the king.

"Toph Beifong." The king says as Katara takes the scroll and opens it.

"It's a letter from your mom. Your mom's here in the city and she wants to see you." Katara says as Toph gives a shocked expression.

"Long Feng intercepted our letters from home? That's just sad." Toph says.

"Aang this scroll was attached to the horn of your bison when the Dai Li captured it." The general says as he hands Aang the scroll.

"It's from the eastern air temple." Aang says as he looks at the scroll.

"Is there a letter for me and Sokka by any chance?" Katara asks.

"I'm afraid not." The king says.

"Oh." Sokka says sadly.

"But there is an intelligence report that might interest you." The general says as he hands Katara the scroll.

"A small fleet of water tribe ships?" Katara asks.

"What!? That could be dad!" Sokka shouts happily.

"Protecting the mouth of chameleon bay. Led by Hakoda! It is dad!" Katara shouts happily.

*Timeskip*

"I can't believe it. There's a man living at the eastern air temple. He says he's a guru." Aang says as he is reading his letter.

"What's a guru? Some kind of poisoness blow fish?" Sokka asks.

"No a spiritual expert. He wants to help me take the next step in the avatar journey. He says he can teach me to control the avatar state." Aang says happily.

"And I can't believe we know where our dad is now." Katara says happily.

"I know what you mean. My mom's in the city and from her letter it sounds like she finally understands me." Toph says happily.

"This is all such big news. Where do we even start?" Sokka asks.

"I hate to say it but I think we need to split up." Katara says.

"Split up? We just found Appa and got the family back together and now you want us to split up?" Aang asks.

"You have to meet this guru Aang. If we're gonna invade the fire nation you need to be ready." Katara says calmly.

"Well if I'm going to the eastern air temple Appa and I can drop you off at chameleon bay to see your dad." Aang says.

"Someone has to stay here with the earth king and help him plan for the invasion. I guess that's me." Sokka says as he stands up.

"No Sokka. I know how badly you wanna help dad. You and Alexis go to chameleon bay. I'll stay here with the earth king." Katara says as she stand up.

"You are the nicest sister ever!" Sokka says as he hugs Katara tightly and kisses her on the cheek.

"Easy there big brother. Though your right I am." Katara says.

"But wait Alexis do you wanna go with me to see my dad? You know you don't have to go." Sokka says

"Of course Sokka. I would love to go. plus i don't really have any reason to stay behind." Alexis says.

"You are the best girlfriend ever you know that?" Sokka asks as he hugs Alexis.

"I know." Alexis says.

*Timeskip*

"Alright who's ready to get going on an almost men only man trip?" Sokka asks as he tackles Aang giving him a noogie as Katara stares at them.

"Aang, Sokka, and Alexis. I wish you a good journey. Ba Sing Se owes you it's thanks. We look forward to your safe return." The king says as Sokka starts to climb up onto Appa.

"Your majesty there are three female warriors here to see you. They're from the island of Kyoshi." A guard says as he comes over to the king.

"That's Suki!" Sokka shouts as he falls off of Appa.

"You know these warriors?" The king asks.

"Oh yea. The Kyoshi warriors are a skilled group of fighters. Trust worthy too. They're good friends of ours." Sokka says.

"Then we shall welcome them as honored guests." The king says.

"Wait Aang." Katara says as he then hugs Aang and gives him a kiss on the cheek causing him to blush.

"I'm really gonna miss you guys." Toph says as she comes over.

"Me too." Katara says.

"Yea." Aang says as he, Alexis, and Katara hug Toph.

"We all will." Alexis says before the group runs over and hugs Sokka.

"Great. That's enough. Okay we love each other. Seriously." Sokka says as he pats Aang and Katara on the head before he, Alexis, and Aang take off flying on Appa.

*Timeskip*

"You see guys. A little positive thinking works wonders. We got the king on our side, we got Long Feng arrested, and when we get back I plan to treat Alexis to the best date I can to celebrate." Sokka says.

"Yea. Thanks positive attitude." Aang says.

"Well if you hadn't pushed us. We probably none of that would of happened." Alexis says.

"So your saying I was right." Sokka asks.

"More like I'm saying thanks for being so stubborn." Alexis says with a smile on her face.

"Oh you know you love me." Sokka says as Alexis scoot closer to him.

"Yes. Yes I do." Alexis says as she lays her head on Sokka's chest.


	15. The Guru

"You haven't seen your dad in over two years. You must be so excited." Aang says as he looks to Sokka holding his stomach with a hand over his mouth.

"Right now I think he is just um nervous rather than excited." Alexis says seeing Sokka look like he is gonna be sick.

"I know I should be but.. I just feel sick to my stomach." Sokka says as he clenches his stomach.

"Don't be nervous. He's gonna be so happy to see you." Aang says happily as Sokka gives him a soft smile.

"So what about you? Are you nervous to meet his guru?" Sokka asks.

"Not at all. I'm ready to master the avatar state. I'll do whatever it takes. See you two in a week." Aang says as Alexis and Sokka get off Appa before Aang and Appa take off.

"I haven't seen my dad in a long time. I don't even know how he is going to react." Sokka says as he gives a worried look.

"Sokka I know he'll be happy to see you. Don't worry." Alexis says as she gives Sokka a soft smile.

"And I know he'll be happy to meet you as well." Sokka says as he holds hands with Alexis bay.

*Timeskip*

"Um Sokka why are they all staring at us?" Alexis asks as they walk into the site resulting in the tribe members staring at them until they come over greeting Sokka happily before gesturing to a large tent.

"I'm guessing that's my dad's tent." Sokka says seeing the tent.

"It'll be ok Sokka. I'm right beside you." Alexis says as Sokka nods before the two then enter the tent and see many tribe members.

"Sokka." A man says as he spots Sokka.

"Hi dad." Sokka says as his father comes over and hugs him resulting in Alexis smiling happily at them.

"Who is this?" Sokka's father asks as he sees Alexis.

"Dad this is my girlfriend Alexis. Alexis I want you to meet my father Hakoda." Sokka says pulling away from his dad as he introduces the two.

"Nice to meet you Hakoda." Alexis says as she bows.

"Nice job son. You've seem to gotten yourself a very beautiful and kind girl. Just like me and your mother when we were your age." Hakoda says.

"Thanks dad." Sokka says happily.

*Timeskip*

"This bay leads directly to the outskirts of Ba Sing Se. We been using these tangle mines to stop the fire nation ships from getting through." Hakoda says as Bato is filling a mine.

"Your father invented tangle mines himself." Bato says as he walks off.

"Destructive, buoyant, and terrible smelling." Sokka says as he examines the mine.

"Yuck. You weren't kidding. Those things smell horrible." Alexis says as she covers her nose getting a smell of the mine.

"Very perspective. The mines are filled with skunk fish and seaweed. When a ship detonates the mine the seaweed tangles up the propeller and the foul smell forces people to abandon the ship. I call it the stink and sink." Hakoda says as he closes up the mine.

"Good one dad." Sokka says as he laughs.

"Hakoda! Our scouts have spotted four fire nation ships!" A tribe member says as he comes running over.

"Bato get these mines loaded up. The rest of you men prepare for battle." Hakoda says standing up.

"Uh what should we do dad?" Sokka asks as he stays seated as men run past him and Alexis.

"Aren't you listening. I said the rest of you men prepare for battle but as for your girlfriend you should find some cover." Hakoda says as Sokka smiles.

"Don't worry I can handle myself. Besides I don't intend on leaving Sokka's side now with all the battles we've fought together." Alexis says as she shifts to wolf form and follows after Sokka.

*Timeskip*

"Ready to go knock some fire nation heads?" Hakoda asks as he walks over to Alexis and Sokka.

"You don't know how much this means to me dad. I'll make you proud. And I'll finally prove to you what a great warrior I am." Sokka says as he turns to face his father.

"Sokka you don't have to prove anything to me. I'm already proud of you. And I've always known you're great warrior." Hakoda says as he puts a hand on Sokka's shoulder.

"Really?" Sokka asks.

"Why do you think I trusted you to look after our tribe when I left." Hakoda says as he, Alexis, and Sokka are about to board the ship until they see Appa land as Aang gives a sad and worried look.

"This can't be good news." Sokka says. Later after explaining Alexis and Sokka then leave with Aang while Sokka watches his father's ships sail off.


	16. The Crossroads of Destiny

"So what kind of danger is Katara in?" Sokka asks as they are flying on Appa.

"Yea Aang fill us in." Alexis says.

"I don't know. In my vision I just knew she needed help." Aang says.

"It'd be nice if your avatar powers could be just a little more specific from time to time." Sokka says.

"What in the world is that?" Alexis asks seeing something moving very quickly on the ground below leaving behind a trail of dust.

"It's Toph." Aang says as they fly down closer to beside Toph as she is moving quickly on earth bending it.

"Need a ride?" Sokka asks startling Toph causing her to lose her balance and fall back.

"Ooh." Sokka and Aang say in union.

"That had to hurt." Alexis says.

*Timeskip*

"So how did it go with the guru? Did you master the avatar state?" Toph asks as she is hanging onto Sokka's arm while they fly towards the wall.

"Uuuh." Aang says as he goes quite.

"Aang are you alright?" Alexis asks.

"I'm great. It went great with the guru. I completely mastered the avatar state... Yea." Aang says as he laughs nervously.

*Timeskip*

"Katara's fine. You have nothing to worry about." King Kuei says.

"But in my vision. I felt so sure that she was in trouble." Aang says as he steps forward.

"Well she met with the council of generals to plan the invasion. And since then she's been off with your friends the Kyoshi warriors." King Kuei says.

"See Aang. She's with Suki. They're probably back at our apartment right now talking about make up or something." Sokka says as he and Aang look at each other.

"Ok maybe your right." Aang says.

"Believe me if there were any danger at all Bosco's animal instincts would sense it." King Kuei says as Bosco raises his head.

*Timeskip*

"Momo!" Aang says as Momo comes running over to him and climbs onto him as they all go into the apartment.

"There's no one else here." Toph says as they find no one in their apartment but Momo.

"Looks like she didn't come back to the apartment." Alexis says.

"Katara is in trouble. I knew it!" Aang says as he looks at Sokka.

"Oh no." Sokka says worriedly.

"This is bad." Alexis says.

"Wait! Someone's at the door... Actually I know who it is. It's an old friend of mine. Glad to see your ok." Toph says as she opens the door to reveal general Iroh.

"I need your help." Iroh says as Alexis, Aang, and Sokka's jaws drop seeing Toph is friends with him.

"You guys know each other!?" Aang asks as he points at Iroh.

"I met him in the woods once and knocked him down. Then he gave me tea and some very good advice." Toph says as Iroh bows slightly.

"May I come in?" Iroh asks as Alexis, Sokka, and Aang look at each other.

"Come in." Alexis says as Iroh nods before coming in as Sokka shuts the door.

"Princess Azula is here in Ba Sing Se." Iroh says.

"She must have Katara." Aang says.

"She has captured my nephew as well." Iroh says.

"Then we'll work together to fight Azula. And save Katara and Zuko." Aang says as he crosses his arms.

"Whoa there! You lost me at Zuko." Aang says as he goes over to Aang.

"I know how you must feel about my nephew. But believe me when I tell you there is good inside him." Iroh says as he places his hands on Sokka's shoulders.

"Good inside him isn't enough! Why don't you come back when it's outside him too ok!" Sokka says as he pushes Iroh away from him.

"Katara's in trouble. All of Ba Sing Se is in trouble. Working together is our best chance." Aang says.

"He's right Sokka. We don't really have much of another choice." Alexis says as Sokka nods.

"I brought someone along who might be able to help us." Iroh says as the group go outside to see a captured Dai Li agent as Toph then wedges him between two rocks.

"Azula and Long Feng are plotting a coo. They're going to over throw the earth king." The agent says as Iroh takes off his gag.

"My sister! Where are they keeping Katara!?" Sokka asks as he points his machete at the agent.

"In the crystal catacombs on old Ba Sing Se. Deep beneath the palace." The agent says as the group then turn and take off running.

*Timeskip*

"Well what do you know. There is an ancient city down there. But it's deep." Toph says as she gets a tunnel in the ground started.

"We should split up. Aang you go with Iroh to look for Katara and the angry jerk. No offense." Sokka says.

"Non taken." Iroh says.

"And Alexis and I will go with Toph to warn the earth king about Azula's coo." Sokka says.

*Timeskip*

"There's General How." Sokka says seeing the general.

"Yea and there's the Dai Li too." Alexis says as she grabs both Sokka and Toph pulling them over to hide as they then watch the Dai Li arrest general how.

"The coo is happening right now! We've gotta warn the earth king." Sokka whispers as they get moving.

*Timeskip*

"Thank goodness we're in time!" Sokka says as they arrive in the throne room.

"In time for what?" King Kuei asks.

"Yea what are you in time for cutie?" A Kyoshi warrior asks as she back flips over to Sokka.

"Uh I'm kind of involved with Alexis." Sokka says nervously.

"Who?" The girl asks.

"He's involved with me now back off." Alexis snarls as she pulls Sokka away from the girl before waterbending the girl back a few feet realizing it is Ty Lee.

"They're not the real Kyoshi warriors." Toph says as the earth king gasps.

"Sorry to disappoint you." Mai says as she throws some blades at the group resulting in Toph throwing a chuck of rock at her for her to dodge it. Shortly after the two groups are fighting they then see Azula holding the earth king at a flamepoint.

"This fight is over." Azula says Alexis and the others stop fighting resulting in them getting their chi blocked by Ty Lee as they go down to the ground.

"Get them all out of my sight." Azula says as the group along with the earth king and Bosco get taken away by the Dai Li.

*Timeskip*

"See any Dai Li agents near by?" Toph asks as Sokka is looking through the metal bars of the cell.

"Nope. All clear." Sokka says as Toph bends the door before pushing it off it's hinges and freeing them.

"Let's go." Alexis says as the group run out of the cell.

"I'm not leaving without Bosco!" King Keui says as Alexis pulls him on.

*Timeskip*

Once in the throne room the ground find only Mai and Ty Lee with the bear as Ty Lee is trying to show Bosco some tricks resulting in her getting trapped in earth by Toph.

"That is a nice trick." Toph says as the group ready their weapons at Mai.

"Just take the bear." Mai says as she doesn't even get up from her spot.

"Bosco!" King Keui says as he runs over and hugs Bosco.

*Timeskip*

Later on as the group is fleeing from Ba Sing Se on Appa they watch as Katara heals the wound on Aang's back before he then wakes up looking at her resulting in her hugging him.

"The earth kingdom has fallen." King Keui says sadly as he looks back at the kingdom while they fly away.


	17. The Headband

"I think I see a cave below." Aang says as Appa flies low to the ground next to a cave.

"Shh! Keep quite!" Sokka says.

"Sokka we're already here and no one is around." Alexis says as Aang blows away the cloud disguise as Appa lands on the ground.

"Great job with the cloud cameo but next time let's disguise ourselves as the kind of cloud that knows how to keep it's mouth shut." Sokka says.

"Yea we wouldn't want a bird to hear us chatting up there and turn us in." Toph says sarcastically as everyone gets off of Appa.

"Hey! We're in enemy territory. those are enemy birds." Sokka says as everyone laughs before walking into the giant cave.

"Well this is it. This is how we'll be living until the invasion begins. hiding in cave after cave.. after cave... after cave." Sokka says.

"Sokka we don't need to become cave people. What we need is some new clothes." Katara says.

"Yea. Blending in is better than hiding out. If we get fire nation disguises we'll be just as safe as we would be hiding in a cave." Aang says.

"0lus they have real food out there. does anyone wanna sit in the dirt and eat cave hoppers?" Toph asks as Momo goes after a cave hopper on the ground before eating it and looking at Sokka.

"Yea I'm with the others on this Sokka. I want to actually be able to leave the cave and actual food. Sorry." Alexis says.

"Looks like we got out voted sport. Let's get some new clothes." Sokka says.

*Timeskip*

"I don't know about this. These clothes belong to somebody." Aang says as they hide clothes to some clothes on lines.

"I call the silk robe!" Katara says as she runs over and grabs the silk robe.

"My eyes are on the two piece!" Alexis says as she follows after Katara soon being followed by the others until they have their clothes and are now dressed in their disguises.

"Tada! Normal kid." Aang says as he ties a bandana around his head to hide his arrow.

"Hmm. I should probably wear shoes. But then I wont be able to see as well. sorry shoes. Finally a stylish shoe for the blind earth bender." Toph says as Alexis and Katara walk over.

"How do we look?" Alexis asks.

"Uh your mom's necklace and Alexis your silver necklace." Aang says as he blushes looking at Katara.

"Oh. Oh yea. I guess it's pretty obviously water tribe isn't it?" Katara asks as she reluctantly takes off her mom's necklace.

"I guess I should take mine off as well. Its not a fire nation necklace so it would be a give away." Alexis says as she takes off her butterfly necklace as the group as the group later get fire nation jewelry and accessories to which Alexis gets a gold necklace with a red bead in the center.

*Timeskip*

"I used to visit my friend Kuzon here a hundred years ago. So everyone just follow my lead and stay cool. Or as they say in the fire nation stay flaming." Aang says as everyone nervously follows after him.

"Why are we going towards food Sokka?" Alexis asks as sokka leads them over to a meat place.

"Come on Alexis. Everyone here eats meat. Even the meat." Sokka says.

"You guys go ahead. I'll just get some lettuce out of the garbage." Aang says as everyone walks off leaving him.

*Timeskip*

Later as Alexis is walking around by herself she soon hears a whining noise and goes to see what is as she is then greeted by the sight of what looks to be a cross between a dog and a flying fox that is the size of a eel hound. As Alexis gets closer she then notices the creature's paw is caught in a fire nation trap. **( Has the body of a husky but the facial features, slenderness, and** **fuzziness** **of a red fox. Her fur color is a light creamish red color with blue eyes. And she has** **wings and her size overall is she is as big as a eel hound.)**

"Hi girl." Alexis says as she cautiously gets closer to the animal only for it to snarl at her causing her to stop.

"Easy now girl. Your hurt. I only wanna help. Look I have some food." Alexis says as she remembers the fish she caught earlier and shows it to the creature before slowly walking over to the creature placing it before her and quickly backing away. Alexis then crouches down as she watches the creature sniff the fish before eating it.

"See now? I'm friendly. Now are you gonna allow me to free you or not?" Alexis asks as she inches closer to the creature until she stops beside the trap. As soon as Alexis touches the trap the creature growls slightly before whining.

"Your really hurt huh girl. Let me get that thing off you first then we'll see what we can do about your paw. Now stay still." Alexis says as she gets the trap off the creature's paw in result as the creature is sniffing her paw before looking between Alexis and the trap.

"Well at least your free girl. I'll go get Katara. She is better with hearing then me. Here is some more food. I'll be back soon." Alexis says as she gets some berries from her pocket placing them in front of the creature before leaving.

*Timeskip*

"You want to do what!?" Sokka shouts.

"I wanna help this creature I found. It looks like a flying fox hound. It's injured. Katara said she would help me with it." Alexis says.

"Alexis what part of we are in enemy territory do you not understand?" Sokka asks.

"Look Sokka you can stand here yelling at me all day or you can spend it wondering where Aang has been. Either way im helping this creature. with or without help." Alexis says sternly as Sokka groans.

"Fine... just be careful. Both of you." Sokka says as Alexis runs off with Katara.

*Timeskip*

"Where have you been? We've been worried sick." Katara asks as Aang comes into the cave with black smudges on his face.

"I got invited to play with some kids after school. Hey Alexis where did you find a flying fox hound?" Aang asks as he goes over to Alexis earning an immediate growl from the fox hound causing him to stop.

"After what!?" Sokka asks as he immediately gets off the ground where he was laying.

"I enrolled in a fire nation school. And I'm going back tomorrow." Aang says proudly.

"Enrolled in what!?" Sokka shouts as he faints.

*Timeskip*

"Aang I'm trying to be mature and not immediately shoot down your idea but it sounds really terrible." Sokka says.

"Yea we got our outfits. What do you need to go to school for?" Toph asks.

"Yea Aang. This could be really danergous." Alexis says.

"But you brought an flying fox hound that's as big as an adult eel hound here in the cave. As well as it growled at me earlier." Aang says.

"Aang one not the point, second the fox hound was injured so Katara and I helped her and she decided to follow me back here after I fed her, and third she's not a human she's an animal. She won't attack just because your an enemy of the fire nation. So please explain why you decided to join a fire nation school of all things." Alexis says.

"Every minute I'm in that classroom I'm learning new things about the fire nation. I already have a picture of firelord Ozai and here's one that I made out of noodles." Aang says.

"Impressive I admit but I still think it's too dangerous." Sokka says keeping his foot down.

"I guess we'll never find out about the secret river then... It goes right to the firelord's palace. We were suppose to learn about it in class tomorrow." Aang says.

"Hmm. I am a fan of secret rivers. Fine let's stay a few more days." Sokka says as he changes his mind about staying.

"Flameo hot man!" Aang shouts happily as he walks off.

"Flameo?" Sokka asks as he looks at Alexis causing her to shrug her shoulders.

*Timeskip*

"That settles! No more school for you young man!" Sokka says angrily as he strokes his fake beard.

"I'm not ready to leave. I'm having fun for once.. Just being a normal kid. You don't know what it's like Sokka. You get to be normal all the time." Aang says as he goes over to Appa.

"Haha." Toph says as Sokka gives her a dirty look.

"Listen guys. Those kids at school are the future of the fire nation. If we wanna change this place for the better we need to show them a little taste of freedom." Aang says.

"But how though Aang?" Alexis asks.

"I'm gonna throw them a secret dance party." Aang says as he dances a little causing Alexis and the others to look at him.

"Go to your room." Sokka says as he points to the wall.

*Timeskip*

"I can't believe we're having a dance party." Sokka says.

"I can't believe he talked us into this." Alexis says.

"It seems so silly." Sokka says.

"Don't think of it as a dance party but as a culutural event celebrating the art of fancy foot work." Aang says as he dances.

"They're coming! Sveryone stop bending." Toph says as she feels the kids approaching.

"Sorry buddy. You should probably wait out back with the fox hound and Momo." Aang says as Appa leaves the cave.

*Timeskip*

"Ladies and gentlemen! The flameos! Yea. This ought to get everybody moving." Aang says as the band is playing before he notices the boys are standing in one group and the girls in another.

"Now what do we do?" A male student asks.

"This is when you start dancing." Aang says.

"I don't think my parents want me dancing in a cave." A male student says nervously.

"Yea! What if someone finds out?" A student asks as he looks around.

"Oh boy. Listen guys dancing isn't something you think about it's a form of self expression. That no one can ever take away from you." Aang says as a male student comes forward from his group.

"Maybe it was different in the colonies Kuzon but we don't do that here." The male student says.

"Sure you do. You have for generations. It just so happens I know several classic fire nation dances. A hundred years ago this was known as the Pheonix spike. And this was the comelaphint struck." Aang says as he begins dancing and then stops causing the boys to look at him in shock as the kids cheer.

"Who knew twinkle toes could dance." Toph says as Aang is dancing.

"Wow they look pretty good together." Sokka says as he sees Aang getting a fire nation girl to dance with him.

"Eh. If that's what you like." Katara says she looks away from Aang dancing.

"Now they're getting into things." Alexis says seeing more students now dancing.

"Sokka would you like to dance with me?" Alexis asks as she sees Aang getting Katara to now dance with him.

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather dance with Aang or one of the fire nations boys. I don't really know how to dance." Sokka says embarresedly.

"That's alright. Besides your the one I wanna dance with. If anything you can follow my lead." Alexis says as Sokka takes her hand and begins allowing Alexis to dance before following her lead. **(Ok so for their dance either watch the Roadside Romeo rooftop dance or watch the new Aladdin dance between Aladdin and Jasmine. And I don't think I have to explain who would be who cause it is common sense.)**

"See Sokka you did amazing and the kids are even cheering for you." Alexis says as she and Sokka stop dancing causing him to smile at her.

"Yea and here comes trouble." Sokka says as some fire nation teachers and police arrive.

"He's the one we want. The boy with the headband." The elder fire bender shouts as the police start to run toward the kids.

"Uh oh!" Aang says as he runs as team Avatar soon manages to slip away thanks to the kids and get away on Appa.

"We're safe Sokka. You can take off the mustache now." Katara says.

"Oh no I can't. It's permanently glued to my skin." Sokka says as he strokes his fake beard.

"Way'd it go dancy pants. I think you really did help those kids. You taught them to be free." Toph says.

"I don't know. It was just a dance party that's all." Aang says as he smiles and rubs the back of his head.

"Well that was some dance party Aang." Katara says as she kisses Aang on his cheek.

"Flameo sir. Flameo." Sokka says as he claps.

"Hey Alexis it looks like we have an uninvited guest following us." Katara says as Alexis looks behind them to see the female flying fox hound flying after them.

"I thought I left her back behind the cave." Alexis says as the creature is now flying beside Appa.

"Looks like she wants to come with us now." Aang says.

"I guess so." Alexis says.

"Well what are you going to name her?" Aang asks as Alexis climbs off of Appa and onto the flying fox hound's back.

"I think I'll name her dusty. For her fur color." Alexis says as she lays back on the flying fox hound as Aang and Katara smile at her.


	18. Sokka's Master

"Wow this is amazing to watch." Katara says as the group is watching a meteor shower.

"Kinda makes you realize how insignificant we are." Sokka says.

"Eh. You see nothing once you seen it a thousand times." Toph says sounding not very impressed.

"Whoa. That's certainly something you don't see every day." Alexis says as a meteor misses them and crashes near by. The group then gets on Appa and Dusty to go look and finds a giant fire started near a village.

"The fire is gonna destroy that town!" Katara shouts.

"Not if we can stop it!" Aang says as they land near a creek.

"There's a creek over here. I'll bend the water onto the fire." Katara says as she takes off on Appa.

"Toph let's make a trench to keep the fire from coming any closer." Aang says.

"And I'll see if I can't keep fire in this area." Alexis says as she takes off on Dusty.

"Come on girl give me a paw here." Alexis says as she starts using the wind to try and keep the fire only to result in it back firing and the wind blowing smoke at her and Dusty. Dusty then flies up out of the smoke and turns her head around and nips at Alexis before growling at her.

"Sorry girl guess that didn't go as planned. Not sure why. Let's try something else." Alexis says as she then continues to try and help put out the fire with her powers only back firing onto her before Aang, Katara, and Toph then manage to put out the whole fire.

"Good work everybody." Aang says happily.

"Hey Alexis what happened? It looked like your powers tried to go haywire." Katara says as Alexis gets off of Dusty.

"I'm not sure. It's probably just a fluke." Alexis says.

*Timeskip*

"These people have no idea how close they were to get toasted last night." Aang says as he brings over some food at the table.

"Yea. The worst thing about being in disguise is we don't get the hero worship anymore. I miss the love." Toph says sadly.

"Boo hoo poor heros." Sokka says grumpily.

"What's your problem? You haven't even touched your smoked sea slug." Katara says.

"It's just all you guys can do this awesome bending stuff. Like putting out forest fires and flying around and maybe other stuff fly around. I can't fly around ok. I can't do anything." Sokka says sadly.

"That's not true. No one can read a map like you." Katara says.

"I can't read at all." Toph says.

"Yea and who keeps us laughing with sarcastic comments all the time." Aang says happily.

"And your always doing your best to keep us out of danger too." Alexis says.

"Look I appreciate the effort but the fact is each of you is so amazing and so special.. And I'm not. I'm just the guy in the group who's regular." Sokka says as Katara goes over and sits beside him.

"I'm sorry your feeling so down but I hope you know none of us see you that way... I know something that's gonna make you feel better." Katara says.

"You do?" Sokka asks sadly.

*Timeskip*

"Shopping!" Sokka shouts happily as he claps before running over to some weapons.

"Talk about an excited kid in a toy shop." Alexis says happily.

"Yep. But he's happy now though." Aang says as Alexis nods happily seeing Sokka go back and forth between weapons. Shortly as Alexis is looking she soon finds herself a sword. **( Take a look at the pic below here).** /pin/351421577164473749/?lp=true

"I take it you found something your gonna get?" A voice asks revealing to be Katara.

"You have found a very good choice dear. It's called the celestial blade. Very powerful in the hand of someone who knows how to use it. Embodied with the very elements themselves. Would you like to purchase it?" A woman asks as she comes over. **(This is what the woman looks like and it is the golden, silver, blue one).** /pin/342836590371574036/?lp=true

"Yes mam." Alexis says.

"Follow me then." The woman says.

"I think Sokka found something too." Katara says as she and Alexis see Sokka looking at a sword.

"You have a good eye. That's an original from Piandao the greatest sword master and sword maker in firenation history. The sword your friend there just bought is another inspired by his sister. They both live in the castle up the road from here." The shopkeeper says as he walks off.

"That's it! That's what you needed all along Sokka!" Aang says as Sokka looks at him.

"A sword?" Sokka asks.

"Not the sword a master. We've all had masters to help us get better. You should see if you can study with Piandao." Aang says as Sokka takes the sword off the wall.

"That's a great idea! I could of never gotten to where I am without master Pakku. Everyone needs a teacher." Katara says.

"I learned from badgermoles. They don't talk but their still good teachers." Toph says.

"And I learned from my mom and my family back when I was little before I lost them. My mom was very hard on my training but she has taught me everything I know apart from what was self taught." Alexis says.

"It would be nice to be a master sword fighter. All right I'll talk to him." Sokka says.

*Timeskip*

"What should we do today?" Aang asks as the group is laying on the ground.

"I'm tapped out. I already picked my toes twice." Toph says.

"Twice?" Aang asks.

"The first time's for cleaning but the second times just for the sweet picking sensation." Toph says.

"Sokka's been in charge of the schedule. I'm not sure what we should be doing." Katara says.

"Plus it's so hot today." Toph says.

"How hot is it?" Aang asks.

"I don't know real hot." Toph says.

"It's so hot. It's so hot Momo is shedding like Appa." Katara says as she pulls a little bit of lose fur from Momo.

"I guess the joke's don't run in the family." Aang says.

"Well I think I'm gonna be productive and go for a walk." Alexis says as she gets up and walks off eventually finding a secluded place to stop at and starts trying to bend some nearby water and plants only to no avail.

"Come on why won't nothing work." Alexis says frustrated before she then hears someone behind her and looks to see the woman from the shop.

"Having a bit of trouble are we dear?" The woman asks.

"Your the woman from the shop?" Alexis asks as she stands up.

"Yes. My name is Kate. I am master Piandao's sister. I help run the local shop you were in. Now what's your name young one?" The woman asks.

"My name is Amber. Amber of the firenation colonies." Alexis says.

"Beautiful name. Although that's a little strange for someone who can bend other elements besides fire." Kate says.

"What? of course I bend fire. I'm from the firenation." Alexis says nervously.

"Oh really dear?" Kate asks as she then bends a blast of water at Alexis only for her to freeze it.

"Your a waterbender? How did you even know about me?" Alexis asks.

"I can spot a fellow waterbender when I see one. My grandpa was a waterbender who married a firebender. I inherited his abilities. Now dear why don't you tell me who you truly are? And lying about your friends and the avatar. It will do you no good. I've been around for quite a while. I know a thing or two. And as far as me being a threat I am not. If others knew about me I would be in just as much danger so there is no cause for alarm." Kate says calmly.

"My real name is Alexis. I can bend any elements like the avatar but my skills vary widely." Alexis says.

"I seen your having problems with them as well." Kate says.

"Yes well lately I think my emotions and worries about always being protective over my friends is starting to show in my bending. It seems like my bending has a mind of it's own lately." Alexis says sadly.

"Well maybe I can help you fix that." Kate says as Alexis immediately looks at her.

"How?" Alexis asks.

"I am a master waterbender and healer. I know how to center myself among many things to where I am always at peace with my mind, heart, and soul. I will help you learn these things and you will gain control again. So I will train you. Do you accept me as your master?" Kate asks.

"Yes. Thank you. Thank you so much." Alexis says as she bows politely to Kate as she smiles.

*Timeskip*

"Relax dear. Allow your emotions to flow through you like a river. Think about what's hurting you and bothering you. Just let it go. It's not real and only in your mind. You've excelled well in every aspect of my training. If you can complete this then you will be ok." Kate says as Alexis is bending water around with her eyes closed.

"My memories they're too painful." Alexis says as she remembers her pack before remembering her worries about the others.

"Ah yes my dear the past can hurt but you can't learn from it if you run from it. As I said let it flow like a river. Allowing your emotions to take control can be a good asset but allowing them to take control over you when not needed is a devastation. Just relax." Kate says as Alexis takes a deep breath before letting it out and opening her eyes.

"I- I think they're gone." Alexis says as she is no longer feeling they way she was but much more calm and at peace with herself.

"They are gone dear. You've accepted your past and accepted your worries. They will no longer show in your bending any longer. You've done well as my student." Kate says proudly.

"Why does that sound like a goodbye?" Alexis asks sadly as Kate only shakes her head.

"Not goodbye just that I have nothing more I can teach you. I am proud to take you as my student and proud to call you master Alexis. Now how about a little sparing match with your teacher hmm?" Kate asks as Alexis smiles.

*Timeskip*

"Sokka's coming!" Toph shouts as she leans up in a hurry.

"Hey guys. What are you doing?" Sokka asks as he comes over.

"Your back!" Toph shouts as the group run over and hug Sokka.

"We missed you so much!" Katara shouts happily.

"Say something funny." Aang says excitedly.

"Funny how?" Sokka asks as Katara and Aang laugh.

"What's their deal?" Sokka asks as he looks at Alexis and Toph.

"I don't know. They missed you or something. I didn't care." Toph says as she turns away.

"Thanks. That warms my heart. Anyway I need some help." Sokka says.

*Timeskip*

"Who's this?" Piandao asks as he answer the door once the group get the meteorite to the castle.

"Oh these are my friends. Just other good firenation folks. Do you think we can make a sword out of a meteorite?" Sokka asks as he gestures to the meteorite.

"We'll make a sword unlike any other in the world." Piandao says.

*Timeskip*

"Sokka when you first arrived you were so unsure. You even seemed down on yourself but I seen something in you right away. I saw a heart as strong as a lion turtle and twice as big. And as we trained it wasn't your skills that impressed me. No it certainly wasn't your skills. You showed something beyond that. Creativity, versatility, intelligence, these are the traits that define a great swordsman and these are the traits that define you. You told me you didn't know if you were worthy. But I believe that you are more worthy than any man that I have ever trained." Piandao says as he presents Sokka the sword he had made from the meteorite and gives it to him.

"I'm sorry master your wrong. I'm not worthy. I'm not who you think I am. I'm not from the firenation I'm from the southern watertribe. I lied so that I could learn swordsmanship from you. I'm sorry." Sokka says as Alexis and the others jaws drop in shock at what Sokka just said.

"I'm sorry too." Paindao says as he attacks Sokka before Sokka then blocks the blow with his sword.

"No this is my fight. Alone." Sokka says as Alexis and the others jump up to intervene.

"But." Alexis says before she feels a hand on her shoulder and sees Kate look at her and shake her head no before Alexis nods and backs off with the others as Sokka and Piandao fight eventually the fight going outside. Not long after the fight has started Sokka has soon lost his sword and been knocked to the ground as the others jump and begin to run over.

"Excellent work Sokka. I think I'm a little old to be fighting the avatar." Piandao says as he seizes his fighting.

"How did you know?" Aang asks as he and the others look at each other.

"Oh I've been around a while. Picked things up. Course I knew from the beginning that Sokka was watertribe. Just as my sister Kate is watertribe and has taken your friend their on as her student." Piandao says as he points at Alexis.

"So that's where you've been going to everyday?" Aang asks as Alexis smiles and nods.

"Yes. She is a very fast learner. She has completely mastered what I have taught her. She will no longer experience difficulties with her abilities. She is one of the best students I have ever trained." Kate says happily.

"Wait you guys are watertribe?" Sokka asks.

"No our great grandpa was a waterbender and my sister inherited his abilities and became a master herself. Although you might want to think of a better firenation cover name. Try Lee. There's many Lee's." Piandao says as he takes a drink from a cup.

"But if your both born from the firenation why would you agree to train someone from the watertribe? I can understand your sister Kate training Alexis but still." Katara says.

"The way of the sword doesn't belong to anyone nation. Knowledge of the arts belongs to us all. Sokka you must continue your training on your own. If you stay on this path I know that one day you will become an even greater master than I am." Piandao says as he hands Sokka his sword before both bow to each other.

"Wait! The masters wanted you and your friend to have this. As something to remember them by." The man says as he runs over giving Sokka a small bag as the group is leaving.

"It's two Pai Sho tiles." Sokka says as he pulls out the two small tiles.

"The white lotus. Huh." Aang says seeing the symbol on the tiles.

"What does it mean?" Katara asks.

"I have no idea. Ooh! That reminds me. Toph I thought you might like this since you probably never had a chance to bend space earth before." Sokka says as he gives Toph a piece of the meteorite.

"Sweet! Check this out!" Toph says as she starts bending the rock into different shapes.

"You I don't think there's such a thing as space earth. If it's from space than it's not really earth." Katara says.

"Must you ruin everything?" Sokka asks as the group start walking.

"I can't believe I missed you." Katara says as the group continue walking.


	19. The Runaway

"Ok I'm ready for some training." Aang says as he puts on a blindfold and starts evading attacks from Alexis, Katara, and Toph before attacking them.

"Nice job twinkle toes. Visualize then attack." Toph says as she stops a rock thrown at her by Aang before launching it at him only to miss and hit Katara instead.

"Maybe you should take your own advice Toph." Katara says as she gets up.

"What's the matter? Can't handle some dirt madame fuzzy breeches?" Toph asks as Katara gives her an annoyed look before making a wall of water and dowsing Toph.

"Oh sorry did I splash you mud slug." Katara says angrily as she and Toph then go at each other.

"Are we taking a break?" Aang asks.

"No but I'm staying out of this one." Alexis says as she goes over to Aang.

"Ah! Sneak attack!" Sokka shouts as he tries to attack Aang only for Aang to earth bend at him stopping him.

"Sokka sneak attacks don't work if you yell them out loud." Aang says taking the blindfold off while he and Alexis look to see Katara and Toph arguing as they wrestle with each other in the mud.

"Aang maybe you should intervene." Alexis says as Aang looks at her and nods.

"Uh guys I thought we we're supposed to be training me?" Aang asks as Katara and Toph stop to look at him.

"Very well pupil. I believe we've had enough training for today." Katara says as she walks off.

"While Katara cleans up let's go have some fun." Toph says as she bends the mud off her and starts to head over to Alexis and the guys as the boys cheer.

"Alexis wanna come?" Sokka asks.

"Uh no thanks. I think I'll stay around the camp site." Alexis says.

"Suit yourself." Aang says as he, Toph, and Sokka take off.

*Timeskip*

"Where did you guys get the money to buy all this food from?" Alexis asks as she sees Toph, Aang, and Sokka come over and place down baskets of food.

"Toph got us money. She scammed one of those guys in town who moves the shells around all sneaky like." Aang says as he sits down and takes a bit from an apple.

"She used earth bending to win the game. Classic!" Sokka says as he sits down.

"So she cheated?" Katara says.

"Hey I only cheated because he was cheating. I cheated a cheater. What's wrong with that?" Toph asks as she is eating an apple.

"I'm just saying this isn't something we should make a habit of doing." Katara says.

"Why? Because it's fun and you hate fun?" Toph asks.

"I don't hate fun. See fun." Katara says as she puts Momo on her head before he then falls off.

"I have to agree with Katara. This could go very badly if something were to happen." Alexis says.

"Katara, Alexis I'll personally make you both an avatar promise that we will not make a habit of doing these scams." Aang says as he bows.

*Timeskip*

"Guys I think these scams have gone far enough. If you keeping doing them something bad is gonna happen." Katara says.

"Could you for once stop being such a sour puss and lighten up." Toph says as she tosses Katara a silver piece.

"Oh I'm sorry you think I should be more like you. Like some wild child!" Katara says as she catches the silver piece and throws it back at Toph.

"Yea! Maybe! Maybe then you'd see how great we have it. I mean look at us we're traveling around the world, making easy money, having fun, no parents to boss us around." Toph says.

"Ah I see. Your acting like this because of your parents." Katara says as Alexis is about to say something Sokka quickly covers her mouth and shakes his head no to not say anything.

"Whatever." Toph says bluntly.

"They were controlling over you so you ran away and now you act like they don't exist. You act like you hate them but you don't. You just feel guilty." Katara says.

"I do hate them." Toph says.

"I don't think so. I think you miss them but you just don't wanna deal with that. So instead you act like this crazy person." Katara says.

"Look I ran away to help Aang." Toph says angrily as she stands up.

"You know what it doesn't matter. These scams put us all at risk and we don't need that. We've already got some third eye'd freak after us." Katara says.

"Speaking of that third eye'd freak. I think I've come up with a name for him. What do you think of Sparky sparky boom man?... Just think about it." Sokka says.

"We have enough money. You need to stop this!" Katara shouts angrily.

"I'll stop when I wanna stop and not when you tell me!" Toph shouts as she earth bends a bag of money into her hand before walking off angrily.

"Speaking of money I'm off to spend some. See you guys later." Sokka says as he grabs some money and walks off happily.

*Timeskip*

"Um what did Toph just shove into her shirt?" Alexis asks as she walks over to Sokka seeing Toph shove something in her shirt and walk off.

"Um nothing but I got something for you though." Sokka says as he reveals a black choker necklace with a silver heart hanging on it.

"Aww Sokka it's beautiful. What's the occasion?" Alexis asks.

"Nothing apart from just taking a chance to give my girlfriend something as pretty as she is." Sokka says.

"Aww your sweet." Alexis says as she kisses Sokka before putting the necklace on.

"Sokka tell me you didn't buy a bird." Katara says as she and Aang come over.

"Not just a bird. A messenger bird. Now we can send messages all over the world. Even to gran gran." Sokka says proudly.

"Wow how does it work?" Aang asks excitedly.

"Uh I never actually thought about that. Hawky Gran Gran south pole... I think he gets it." Sokka says as the bird shakes his head before Momo comes over and hisses before the two animals start fighting on Sokka.

"Hawky make nice! Bad Hawky!" Sokka shouts as the two animals continue to fight.

*Timeskip*

"Well look who decided to join us. Where have you two been? Off scamming again?" Katara asks as she gets up angrily seeing Sokka and Toph come over with bags of money.

"Yes we were." Toph says.

"And I suppose you don't think what your doing is dangerous at all?" Katara asks.

"No I don't." Toph says bluntly.

"Really!?" Katara asks.

"Yes really." Toph says.

"Well then what's this!?" Katara shouts as she pulls out a poster of Toph.

"I don't know! What's with you people!? I'm blind!" Toph shouts.

"It's a wanted poster of you the runaway. Is that what your called now? Are you proud of this!?" Katara shouts.

"Where did you get that?" Toph asks angrily.

"It doesn't matter where I got it. The fact is-" Katara then gets cut off by Toph.

"You went through my stuff! You had no right!" Toph says angrily.

"Your stuff was messy, I was just straightening up, and I happen to stumble across it!" Katara says.

"That's a lie! Your lying Katara!" Toph shouts.

"Fine! It's a lie! But you've been so out of control lately I knew something was up! I knew you were hiding something and you were! Don't you walk away from me while I'm talking to you!" Katara shouts as Toph pulls the poster away from Katara and drops it on the ground before walking away from her.

"Oh really mom? What are you gonna do? Send me to my room?" Toph asks as she stops and turns to face Katara.

"I wish I could." Katara says angrily.

"Well you can't! You not my mom and your not their mom!" Toph shouts as she gestures to Alexis and the boys.

"I never said I was." Katara says.

"No but you certainly act like it! You think it's your job to boss everyone around but it's not. Your just a regular kid like the rest of us. So stop acting like you can tell me what to do! I can do whatever I want!" Toph shouts.

"I don't act that way. Sokka do I act motherly!?" Katara asks as she looks at Sokka.

"Hey I'm staying out of this one." Sokka says.

"What do you and Alexis think Aang? Do I act like a mom!?" Katara asks.

"I'm out of this and don't wan't in it." Alexis says.

"Well i-" Aang then gets cut off by Katara as he is rubbing his eye.

"Stop rubbing your eye and speak clearly when you talk!" Katara says.

"Yes mam!" Aang says quickly.

"I can't be around you right now." Toph says as she walks off.

"Well I can't be around you!" Katara shouts as she walks off.

"I know Hawky why can't they just get along." Sokka says as his bird squawks at him.

*Timeskip*

"Hey Alexis, Aang you wanna test out my messenger hawk with me? I've got an idea." Sokka says as Alexis and the guys look at Katara and Toph.

"Sure." Aang says.

"I'm gonna send a note to Katara and say it's from Toph who wants to apologize. Then everyone will be friends again." Sokka says explaining the plan.

"I gotta say Sokka you continue to impress me with your ideas." Aang says happily.

"Eh it's a gift." Sokka says.

"This should end well." Alexis thinks to herself as she watches Sokka write the letter and the bird then fly over to Katara as she takes the letter and reads it.

"I know this is from you Sokka! Toph can't write! Ugh! Your all driving me crazy!" Katara shouts angrily as she walks off.

"I can't believe we forgot Toph can't write." Aang says.

"Knew it." Alexis thinks to herself.

"Yup we're idiots." Sokka says as his bird flies back over to him.

"I guess plan b is we send a note to Toph pretending it's from Katara." Aang says happily.

"I think we're gonna run into a similar problem. Here Alexis take Hawky I'm gonna try something else." Sokka says as the bird flies over to Alexis's shoulder as he walks off towards Toph.

*Timeskip*

"Well sounds like they're talking again." Alexis says as Sokka comes over while Katara and Toph are talking.

"Did I hear that right?" Aang asks as they hear Katara says she wants to pull a scam with Toph.

"Wait. Now you wanna pull a scam?" Toph asks shocked as Alexis and the boys come over shocked.

"Not just any scam the ultimate scam. What do you think Toph? Just me and you. One last go. You in?" Katara asks as the boys faint.

"You know I'm in! Now what's this idea of yours?" Toph asks as Alexis watches the two girls walk off still shocked.

*Timeskip*

"Do you think this scam of theirs should be taking this long?" Aang asks as he is pacing around.

"I was just wondering the same thing." Sokka says.

"Let's go after them to be safe." Alexis says as she and Sokka stand up.

"You two behave. Appa and dusty are in charge." Sokka says as the group walk off leaving the animals to themselves.

*Timeskip*

"Where do you think they might be?" Sokka asks as they are walking around.

"Where do you think anyone is?" Aang asks not seeing anyone.

"Guys watch out! It's Sparky sparky boom man!" Aang shouts as he pulls Alexis and Sokka out of the way of a blast before seeing the three eye'd man on top of a roof.

"You know I'm starting to think that name doesn't quite fit." Sokka says as they avoid another blast before they hide behind a wooden cart.

"This guy is too good. He shoots fire from his brain." Sokka says.

"We should split up. He can't chase all three of us." Aang says as they split up later to reunite with Toph and Katara and stop the three eye'd man as he is about to attack Aang by the firelord statue.

"Aang get up! Let's get out of here." Katara says as they grab Aang and run.

"Hey I got it! The perfect name for that guy. Combustion man!" Sokka says.

"Great job Sokka. Now let's get out of here before Combustion man catches us." Toph says as they take off around a corner.

"See it fits so well!" Sokka says.

*Timeskip*

"Well I'm exhausted. Hawky how about you buddy? Yea your such a lazy little bird." Sokka says as she the group get off of Appa and Dusty as they land.

"Hey where'd Hawky go?" Sokka asks as he later realizes Hawky is gone.


	20. The Puppetmaster

"Hey guys I'm back." Alexis says as she comes walking over to the group resulting in Sokka, Toph, Aang, and Katara screaming before they realize it's Alexis as she shifts to human form.

"Don't do that! You scared us half to death!" Sokka says angrily.

"I just thought I'd let you know my hunt was a bust." Alexis says.

"Wait! Guys did you hear that!? I hear people under the mountain and they're screaming." Toph says as Sokka, Katara, and Aang huddle around Alexis.

"Pfft. Nice try." Sokka says trying to sound not scared.

"No I'm serious. I hear something." Toph says.

"Your probably just jumpy from the ghost stories." Katara says nervously.

"It just stopped." Toph says.

"Alright now I'm getting scared." Aang says.

"Hello children." A voice says from behind Alexis and the others before they scream and run over to huddle around Toph.

"Sorry didn't mean to frighten you. My name is Hama. You children shouldn't be out in the forest by yourselves at night. I have an inn nearby. Why don't you come back there for some spice tea and warm beds?" The voice asks revealing to be an elderly woman.

"Yes please." Sokka says as Hama smiles.

*Timeskip*

"Thanks for letting us stay here tonight. You have a lovely inn." Katara says as Hama pours them some tea.

"Aren't you sweet. You know you should be careful. People have been disappearing in those woods you were camping in." Hama says as she sits down.

"What do you mean disappearing?" Alexis asks.

"When the moon turns full. People walk in and they don't come out... Who wants more tea?... Don't worry you'll all be completely safe here. Why don't i show you to your rooms and you can get a good-nights rest?" Hama asks happily.

*Timeskip*

Later as Alexis is sleeping she soon rolls over and wakes up to see Sokka in front of her with Momo and nearly screams before he covers her mouth and she growls giving him an angry look.

"Do you have any idea what time it is!?" Alexis whispers as Sokka takes his hand off her mouth.

"I just thought maybe I should keep my loving and understanding girlfriend safe in this very freaking creepy place." Sokka says nervously as Alexis growls and sighs.

"Fine. Just please let me sleep." Alexis says sleepily.

"You are the best girlfriend ever." Sokka says happily as he quickly gets in the bed beside Alexis before wrapping his arms around her.

"Uh-huh now go to sleep and calm down." Alexis says as she gets comfortable in the bed again.

*Timeskip*

"People disappearing in the woods, weird stuff during full moons? This just reeks of spirit world shenanigans." Sokka says as he overhears some villagers talking.

"I bet if we take a walk around town we'll find out what these people did to the environment to make the spirits mad." Aang says.

"And then you can sow up this little mystery lickty split avatar style." Sokka says as he and Aang smile.

"Helping people. That's what I do." Aang says proudly.

"Why don't you all take those things back to the inn. I just have to run a couple more errands. I'll be back in a little while." Hama says as Sokka puts down his basket and goes over to her.

"This is a mysterious town you have here." Sokka says as he looks at Hama.

"Mysterious town for mysterious children." Hama says as she grins creepily before walking off.

"Ok that's creepy." Alexis says as Aang elbows her in the arm.

*Timeskip*

"That Hama seems a little strange. Like she knows something. Or she's hiding something." Sokka say as they arrive at the inn.

"That's ridiculous. She's a nice old woman who took us in and gave us a place to stay. She kinda reminds me of Gran Gran." Katara says as they bring the baskets in and set them down.

"But what did she mean by that comment mysterious children?" Sokka asks.

"Gee I don't know! Maybe because she found five strange kids camping in the woods at night! Isn't that a little mysterious?" Katara asks.

"I'm gonna take a look around." Sokka says as he starts to walk off.

"Alexis can't you talk some sense into him? He is your boyfriend after all." Katara says.

"Hey I'm staying out of it this time. Besides you know how Sokka is when he sets his mind on something. I doubt he is gonna find anything suspicious anyways. I'm just gonna stay here and get the food put up." Alexis says as the rest of the group follow after Sokka later to find a watertribe comb and find out Hama is from the southern watertribe.

*Timeskip*

"Alexis, Toph, I'd steer clear of the sea prunes." Aang whispers.

"I thought they were ocean kumquats." Toph says.

"So did I." Alexis says.

"Close enough." Aang whispers.

"Who wants five flavor soup?" Hama asks as everyone raises their hand before she then bends the soup into the five bowls.

"Your a waterbender! I've never met another waterbender from our tribe!" Katara shouts happily.

"That's because the firenation wiped them all out. I was the last one." Hama says sadly as everyone looks at her.

"So how did you end up out here?" Sokka asks.

"I was stolen from my home. It was over sixty years ago when the raid started. They came again and again. Each time rounding up more of our waterbenders and taking them captive. We did our best to old them off. But our numbers dwindled as the raids continued. Finally I too was captured. I was lead away in chains. The last waterbender of the southern watertribe. They put us in terrible prisons here in the firenation. I was the only one who managed to escape." Hama says sadly as Katara goes over to her.

"How did you get away? And why did you stay in the firenation?" Sokka asks.

"I'm sorry. It's too painful to talk about anymore." Hama says sadly as she shakes her head.

"We completely understand. We lost our mother in a raid." Katara says sadly.

"Oh you poor things." Hama says as she pats Katara on the hand gently.

"I can't tell you what it means to meet you. It's an honor. Your a hero." Katara says.

"I never thought I'd meet another southern waterbender. I'd like to teach you what I know so you can carry on the southern tradition when I'm gone." Hama says.

"Yes! Yes of course! To learn about my heritage it would mean everything to me." Katara says happily.

*Timeskip*

"This has gotta be the nicest natural setting in the firenation. I don't see anything that would make a spirit mad around here." Aang says as they are standing atop a cliff.

"Yea me either." Alexis says.

"Maybe the moon spirit just turned mean." Toph says.

"The moon spirit is a gentle loving lady! She rules the sky with compassion!... And lunar goodness!" Sokka says angrily as he receives an angry look from Alexis before he then looks at her and laughs nervously.

"Excuse me sir can you tell us anything about the spirit that's been stealing people?" Aang asks as he runs over to a man carrying a bag.

"Only one man and saw it and ever lived. That's old man Ding." The man says.

"And where does old man Ding live?" Toph asks as she gently pulls on the man's sleeve.

*Timeskip*

"Old man Ding?" Aang asks as the group go over to the man as he hits his fingers with a hammer trying to hammer a nail.

"What? Can't you see I'm busy? Got a full moon rising. And why does everyone call me that? I'm not that old. Well am as young as right. Not ready to get snapped up by some moon monster yet at least." Ding says as Aang helps him hold up a board to the window.

"We wanted to ask you about that." Sokka says as he nails the board to the window.

"Did you get a good look at the spirit that took you?" Alexis asks.

"Didn't see no spirit. Just felt something come over me like I was possessed. Forced me to start walking toward the mountain. I tried to fight it but I couldn't control my own limbs! It just about hand me into a cave up there and I looked up at the moon for what I thought would be my last glimpse of light. But then the sun started to rise and I got control of myself again! I just hightailed it away from that mountain as quick as I could." Ding says.

"Why would a spirit wanna take people to a mountain?" Sokka asks.

"Oh no! I did hear people screaming under the mountain. The missing villagers must still be there!" Toph says as the group look toward the mountain.

*Timeskip*

"I can hear them! they're this way." Toph says as Alexis, Sokka, and Aang follow her to a cave entrance.

"This must be the place. I can hear people down there." Alexis says.

"I can't see anything down there." Sokka says not being able to see anything into the cave.

"That's why you have me. Let's go." Toph says as the group go into the cave soon finding people in chains deeper in the cave behind a metal door.

"We're saved." A villager says weakly upon seeing Alexis and the others.

"I didn't know that spirits made prisons like this. Who brought you here?" Aang asks as Toph goes over using her meteorite bracelet as a makeshift key to free some villagers.

"It was no spirit." A woman says.

"It was a witch." A man says angrily.

"A witch? What do you mean?" Alexis asks as she starts to help from some villagers.

"She seems like a normal old woman but she controls people like some dark puppet master." The woman says as Toph frees her.

"Hama!" Sokka says angrily.

"Yes the inn keeper." A man says.

"I knew there was something creepy about her!" Sokka says angrily.

"We have to stop Hama!" Aang shouts.

"Alexis and I will get these people out of here. You go." Toph says as Sokka and Aang take off running to help Katara.

*Timeskip*

Later Alexis and Toph soon arrive with the villager as they seen Hama on the ground.

"Your going to be locked away forever." A man says as he places metal cuffs on Hama.

"My work is done. Congratulations Katara. Your a blood bender." Hama says as she gets taken away laughing as Katara then drops to her knees crying as the rest of the group try to comfort her.


	21. The Day of Black Sun, Part 1

"Top of the morning Momo." Aang says as he airbends over.

"Sounds like you slept well." Katara says happily.

"Like a baby moose lion. I'm ready to face the firelord." Aang says confidently.

"Well that's good to hear." Alexis says.

"So what's your strategy for taking him down? Gonna get your glow on and hit him with a little avatar state action?" Toph asks.

"I can't. When Azula shot me with lightning my seventh chakra was locked. Cutting off my connection to all the cosmic energy in the universe." Aang says sadly.

"You know what I just heard? Blah blah spiritual mumbo jumbo blah blah something about space." Toph says.

"Oh no! Sokka do you think the fog will delay the invasion?" Katara asks seeing fog out on the water.

"No. That is the invasion!" Sokka says seeing fleets of watertribe ships cloaked in the fog.

*Timeskip*

The group then later goes down to greet their friends and family as they meet them on the beach. Shortly after greeting people the group hear an explosion and rush over to see what had happened on the ship.

"What in the world was that!?" Alexis asks.

"Was that a new invention?" Sokka asks as they see Pipsqueak, The Duke, and two others come out of a ship.

"Yes but unfortunately the insinuary capabilities of peanut sauce proved to be a failure." The man says.

"Your making peanut sauce bombs?" Sokka asks.

"They're distructive." Pipsqueak says.

"And delicious." The Duke says.

"Alexis these are our friends the Mechanist and his son Teo. We met them at the western air temple." Aang says as Alexis smiles at them and bows politely.

"We're you able to complete work on the plans I sent you?" Sokka asks.

"Yes I was! And I think the firenation will be quite surprised." The Mechanist says proudly.

"Aang my dad and I made this for you." Teo says as he hands Aang a staff.

"A new glider! this is amazing!" Aang says happily as he then sees it's a glider.

"And as a special feature I added a snack compartment." The Mechanist says showing Aang how the compartment works.

"Oh well I'm sure that'll come in handy." Aang says.

*Timeskip*

"Don't worry you'll do great." Hakoda says as he notices Sokka being nervous about speaking in front of everyone before Sokka then gets up with his scrolls and begins walking over to the front of the crowd.

"Good morning everyone. Um so as you know today we're invading the firenation. I mean I know you know that because otherwise why else would you be here. Anyway the firelord's palace is here. No uh wait uh wait it's here. And uh there's an eclipse today and Aang's gonna fight the firelord and the firebenders won't have any fire to use so that's good for us. And um I'm sorry let me start at the beginning. Katara and I discovered Aang frozen in iceberg. Now I didn't like Aang at first but I grew to love him over time. Then we went to the southern air temple where Aang used to live and then we met the Kyoshi warriors." Sokka says as he continues to ramble on nervously.

"Wow. When he says beginning he means beginning beginning." Katara says.

"No joke." Alexis says as Hakoda goes over to his son.

"Thank you Sokka. It's ok why don't you take a break. Let me just clarify a few points for everyone. Today is the day of black sun. And I want to thank you all for your self sacrifice and your courage. There are two steps to the invasion. A naval stage and then a land stage. To gain c access to the firenation capital we have to get past our first major obstacle here the great gates of Azulon. Next we hit the land and we hit hard. We must fight past their battlements and secure the plaza tower. Once we do that it's up to the royal palace. At that point the eclipse will begin." Hakoda says.

"Excuse me. The Boulder is confused. Isn't the point to invade during the eclipse when the firebenders are powerless?" The Boulder asks.

"The eclipse only lasts eight minutes. Not enough time for the whole invasion and the royal palace is heavily guarded by firebenders. So that's where we'll need the eclipse advantage the most. When this is finished the avatar will have defeated the firelord. We will have control of the firenation capital and this war will be over." Hakoda says as the crowd cheers.

*Timeskip*

"Oh girl you look wonderful in your armor." Alexis says seeing Dusty in her new armor before the fox hound then licks Alexis's face.

"Hey now that tickles." Alexis says as she laughs slightly before finishing getting herself prepared for the fight ahead.

*Timeskip*

"There they are. The Great Gates of Azulon." Hakoda says as they are approaching the Great Gates of Azulon.

"I don't see any gates." Katara says.

"Katara you and the swamp benders whip up a fog cover." Hakoda says as he places a hand on Katara's shoulder.

"We'll sneak by them statues just like we sneak by that fire navy blockade." Tho says as they then make the fog while approaching the gates.

"Keep it up. We're almost through." Hakoda says as an alarm goes off and the gates go up blocking the way.

"Not good." Alexis says as the gates are set on fire and firebenders are headed right for them on motor boats.

"Everyone below deck! Let's hope your invention works." Hakoda says while placing a hand on Sokka's shoulder as they all head under the deck and board the subs making it away from the firebenders as they get on the ships.

"Looks like we're in the clear." Alexis says seeing they made it away under water safely.

"You really out done yourself this time son." Hakoda says proudly.

"Yea congratulations. You manage to invent a worse way of travel then flight." Toph says sounding like she is gonna be sick.

"Helmet?" The Duke asks as he gives Toph his helmet before she then throws up in it from being sea sick.

"Well I just came up with the idea. The Mechanist did all the work." Sokka says happily.

"Don't sell yourself short my boy. It was your to use waterbending to make the sub sink and float. Brilliant. Though your original designs were a bit difficult to decipher. Unfortunately there is one problem I couldn't fix. The subs have a limited air supply. Before we land on the beaches we'll need to resurface." The Mechanist says.

*Timeskip*

"Today's the day huh? We're finally gonna finish things today." Alexis says as she goes over to Sokka.

"Yea. Hey Alexis listen. No matter what happens out there today I just want you to know I'm grateful to have met you." Sokka says.

"I'm grateful to have met you too Sokka." Alexis says happily.

"I know I don't always say these things but ever since I met you you've always been there for me no matter what. Even when I'm being a royal pain. Your this strong, beautiful, loyal, kind, devoted, and sweet girl that I've come to realize that I wouldn't know what I'd do if something were ever to separate us. I want you to know how much I love you and I wish I had more time to always remind you of that." Sokka says as Alexis goes over to him.

"But Sokka you do always remind me of that. Your always there when I need you. Yes you can be a royal pain. But that's one of the things that makes you you. Your smart, brave, loyal, fun, you can be serious, your creative, I love you so much and wouldn't be whole anymore if I lost you." Alexis says happily.

"But I-" Sokka then gets cut off as Alexis kisses him before then kissing her back as the two then pull away looking at each other.

"That was a really nice way of telling me to shut up." Sokka says as Alexis smiles.

"Let's come back safe to each other ok." Alexis says.

"Alright." Sokka says as he kisses Alexis before the two head over with Katara and Toph over to Aang.

"So this is it huh?" Aang asks.

"Are you ready for the firenation to know the avatar's alive?" Sokka asks.

"I'm ready." Aang says as the group then hug.

"I hope you kick some serious firelord butt twinkle toes." Toph says.

"Everyone listen up. The next time we resurface it'll be on the beaches. So stay alert and fight smart. Break time's over back in the subs." Hakoda says as Alexis walks back to the subs with Toph and Sokka.

*Timeskip*

"Everyone in position. Earthbenders into your tanks. This is gonna be a rough ride." Hakoda says as the groups begin to make their way past the gates.

"Ready the torpedo. Launch." Alexis says as the subs fire their way past the gates and resurface now on the beaches and come out in metal tanks beginning the invasion taking out enemy tanks and towers as they move forward.

"Guys we gotta take out those tower battlements!" Alexis shouts as she runs over to Sokka and Hakoda.

"Right. It's our only chance." Hakoda says as Sokka looks over at one.

"I've got an idea." Sokka says as he, Alexis, Hakoda, and Katara then get on Appa and take out the battlements except two before landing on the cliff.

"You three take out that battlement. I got this one. Watch each other's backs!" Hakoda says as he runs toward a tower. As the three get done they then come out to see Hakoda go in to his tower before coming out and collapsing on the ground.

"Dad!" Katara shouts.

"Dad!" Sokka shouts as they run over to Hakoda before getting him on Appa and flying off toward a safe spot on the ground below and lay him down.

"How does that feel dad?" Katara asks as she starts trying to heal her father's wounds.

"A-A l-little better. I-I need to get back to the troops. Ah!" Hakoda shouts in pain as he tries to sit up.

"Your hurt Hakoda. And badly at that. You can't fight anymore." Alexis says.

"Everyone's counting on me to lead this mission Alexis. I won't let them down." Hakoda says as he yelps in pain.

"Catch you heal him any faster?" Sokka asks.

"I'm doing everything I can." Katara says.

"I'll do it." Sokka says.

"No offense Sokka but your not exactly a waterbender." Alexis says.

"No. I'll lead the invasion force." Sokka says as he stands up.

"Don't be crazy Sokka." Katara says as she and Alexis look at him.

"Maybe I am a little crazy but the eclipse is about to start and we need to be up that volcano by the time it does." Sokka says determinedly.

"You can do this. I'm proud of you son." Hakoda says weakly.

"I still think your crazy but I'm proud of you too." Katara says as she smiles at Sokka.

"I'll go with him." Alexis says as she takes off with Sokka on Appa before they land among the groups seeing they have been split up.

"Listen up everyone! I want the tanks in wedge formation! Warriors and benders in the middle! We're taking that tower and headed for the royal palace! Charge!" Sokka shouts as the troops do as he says before they continue on.

"The fire nation is falling back!" Tyro shouts as they make it past the walls.

"Sokka, Alexis, we're on our way to victory." Bato says proudly.


	22. The Day of Black Sun, Part 2

"Jeez they aren't letting up anytime soon." Alexis says as she goes over to Sokka, a water tribe man, and a earth bender.

"I'm glad your alright. Dad! Your on your feet again!" Sokka shouts as he, Alexis, and Toph go over to Katara and Hakoda.

"Thanks to your sister. I'm in no shape to fight but maybe in some way I can help." Hakoda says as Katara sits him down on a rock.

"Everything's going smoothly and the eclipse hasn't even kicked in yet." Sokka says.

"Let's hope our luck holds out. Katara you seem distracted. Is something wrong?" Hakoda asks.

"Yea. Is that? Is that Aang?" Katara asks as she sees Aang come flying over on his glider.

"So did you take down the firelord?" Alexis asks.

"He wasn't home. No one was. The entire palace city is abandoned." Aang says.

"I beg your pardon." Alexis says.

"They knew." Sokka says.

"It's over. The firelord is probably long gone. Far away on some remote island where he'll be safe during the eclipse." Aang says sadly.

"No. My instincts tell me he wouldn't go too far. He would have a secret bunker. Somewhere he could go and be safe during a siege but still be close enough to lead his nation." Sokka says.

"If it's an underground secret bunker we're looking for I'm just the girl to find it." Toph says as she gestures to herself.

"The mechanists gave me this timing device. It looks like we got about ten minutes before the full eclipse." Sokka says as he pulls out a timer.

"Ten minutes to find the firelord." Alexis says.

"We can still do this. We can still win the day." Aang says happily.

"Wait. If they knew we were coming it could all be a trap. Maybe we should use the time we have left to make sure we all get out of here safely." Katara says as Sokka looks at her.

"Everyone who's here today came here prepared to risk everything for this mission. They know what's at stake. If there's still a chance and there's still hope I think they would want Aang to go for it." Hakoda says as Sokka looks at him before looking at Aang.

"What do you think? Your the one that has to face the firelord. Whatever you decide I'm with you." Sokka says as Aang stands up.

"I've gotta try." Aang says confidently.

*Timeskip*

"Do you feel anything down there?" Aang asks as he, Alexis, Sokka, and Toph arrive at a nearby volcano on Appa and Dusty as Toph then places her hand on the ground.

"Yep. There are natural tunnels criss crossing through the inside of the volcano." Toph says.

"Anything else? Is there a structure somewhere?" Sokka asks.

"There's something big, deep, and dense in the heart of the volcano." Toph says.

"Sounds like a secret bunker to me." Sokka says happily as Toph then makes an entrance into a tunnel.

"Stay safe. We'll be back soon." Aang says as they step into the tunnel.

"Now which way?" Alexis asks seeing there are two different directions.

"This way! That one's a dead end." Toph says as she takes off down the tunnel.

"What would we do without you." Sokka says as the group follows after Toph.

"Perish in burning hot magma." Toph says.

"Yea pretty much." Sokka says as he sees a tiny stream of lava before the group stop as they come across a bunch of lava geysers.

"The tunnel continues on the other side. And it leads right to the bunker." Toph says.

"We'll have to be fast but careful." Sokka says as Alexis grabs him and jerks him back before runs into lava as a geyser goes off in front of him.

"What was that you said about careful?" Alexis asks.

"Hehe. Thanks. Ok I was wrong. we need to be fast, careful, and lucky." Sokka says before the group quickly make it over to the other side.

"Aww you got to be kidding me." Alexis says as the group then stops at a cliff as they look down and see a lake of lava.

"There's no floor. It's just a river of lava." Sokka says.

"Climb aboard and hold on tight." Aang says as they take off on his glider flying over the lava and to the other side as they then continue on.

"That's some door." Sokka says they come to a giant metal bunker.

"Not a problem." Toph says as she knocks on the door before then making a way for them to get past the metal doors.

"I am so glad we added you to the group." Sokka says as they continue on.

*Timeskip*

As the group are moving they soon pass by a firenation noble and corner him against the wall as he puts his arms up in defense.

"The firelord's chamber is that way. Down the the hall, to the left, and up the stairs. You can't miss it." The man says scaredly.

"Thanks." Aang says as they continue moving leaving the man.

"Only thirty seconds until the total eclipse." Sokka says as they stop at the chamber's doors.

"I'm ready. I'm ready to face the firelord." Aang says as he air blasts the doors open and the group goes into to see it is not Ozai in the chair but Azula.

"So you are alive after all. I had a hunch that you survived. But it doesn't matter. I've known about the invasion for months." Azula says as the group look at her shocked.

"Where is he!? Where's the firelord!?" Aang asks.

"You mean I'm not good enough for you? Your hurting my feelings." Azula says as she stands up.

"Stop wasting our time and give us the information. Your powerless right no so your in position to refuse." Sokka says as he points his sword at Azula.

"And stick to the truth. I'll be able to tell if your lying." Toph says.

"Are you sure? I'm a pretty good liar. I am a four hundred foot tall purple platypus bear with pink horns and silver wings." Azula says calmly as she steps a little closer.

"Ok your good I admit it but you really ought to consider telling the truth anyway." Toph says as she then encases Azula in rock before the rock then breaks as she is freed leaving the group shocked.

"When I left Ba Sing Se I brought home some souvenirs... Dai Li agents." Azula says as the agents then use their bending to protect Azula as Alexis, Toph, and Aang attack. The group then start trying to go after Azula with no avail due to the Dai Li as they fight them as well.

"I can't pin her down. She's too quick." Aang says.

"Aang we need to take care of those Dai Li agents first. then take care of Azula." Alexis says as she is running beside Toph and Aang.

"Right." Aang says as he and Toph then take care of both agents before the group go after Azula

"Wait Toph, Alexis, Aang! Stop attacking. Don't you see what she's doing? She's just playing with us. She's not evening trying to win this fight." Sokka says as Alexis, Toph, Aang, and Azula stop running.

"Not true I'm giving it my all." Azula says.

"Your trying to keep us here and waste all our time!" Toph shouts.

"Um right I think your friend just said that genius. And since you can't see I think I should tell you I'm rolling my eyes." Azula says as she smirks.

"I'll roll your whole head!" Toph says angrily.

"She's just baiting you again." Sokka says as he places a hand on Toph's shoulder.

"Ok so what do we do? Just ignore her?" Aang asks.

"We don't have a choice. We just have to get out of here and find the firelord on our own somehow." Sokka says as they begin to walk away from Azula.

"It's a trap. Don't say I didn't warn you." Azula says as Aang and Toph look back at her.

"Ignore." Sokka says.

"So Sokka's your name right? My favorite prisoner used to mention you and your friends all the time. She was convinced you guys were going to come rescue her but of course none of you ever came. So she gave up on you." Azula says as Sokka then screams and charges at her as Alexis then sees her holding a weapon in her hand and earth bends her back at the wall pinning her wrist to the wall.

"Where is Suki!?" Sokka asks angrily as he pins Azula back against the wall.

"Where's Suki!? Answer me!" Sokka shouts angrily.

"Sokka it won't do any good. She won't talk." Alexis says as Sokka looks at her.

"Where are you keeping her!?" Sokka shouts.

"Oh it sounds like the firebending's back on." Azula says.

"Sokka watch out!" Alexis shouts as she pulls Sokka out of the way away from Azula as the group dodge her attacks before getting into a fighting stance as she breaks free from the wall.

"Dad's all the way down at the hall and on a secret stair way on the left. I'm sure he'd be more than happy to see you now." Azula says as she takes off running.

"I fell for it! I used up all our time." Sokka says sadly.

"It's not your fault Sokka. Azula was ready for us. She had every move planned out." Toph says.

"And now it's too late." Sokka says sadly.

"Maybe it's not too late. The eclipse is over but I can face the firelord anyway." Aang says.

"No I don't think that's a good idea." Sokka says.

"But I'm ready. I came here with a job to do and everyone's counting on me." Aang says determinedly.

"The firelord knew we we're coming this time. We thought we had surprise on our side but we didn't. Today just wasn't our day. What we need to do is go help our friends." Alexis says as Aang looks at her.

"I guess you guys are right." Aang says sadly.

"You'll have another chance. I know you will." Sokka says.

*Timeskip*

"That can't be good." Alexis says as the group fly over to the others seeing the war balloons taking flight.

"It was all a trap. Azula knew we were coming and she's plotted out every move. We've just gotta get to the beach as fast as we can. If we can make it to the submarines maybe we can make it away safely." Sokka says as he hops down off of Appa.

"They've got air power but so do I. I'm gonna do what I can to slow them down!" Aang says as he takes off on his glider as Appa roars.

"Appa you and I can help too." Katara says as she gets on Appa and follows after Aang.

"Everyone let's get back to the subs!" Sokka shouts as he and the others get moving.

"We should find cover! They're about to drop bombs!" Alexis shouts seeing the balloons open some hatches while Aang and Katara come over as Toph earth bends them some cover as bombs are dropped.

"Why aren't they turning around to attack us again?" Katara says seeing the balloons keep heading forward.

"They're headed for the beach. They're gonna destroy the submarines!" Aang says.

"How are we all gonna escape?" Sokka asks.

"We're not." Hakoda says as a water tribe man helps him over.

"Then our only choice is to stand and fight. We have the avatar we could still win." Sokka says determinedly.

"Yes with the avatar we could still win on another day. You kids have to leave. You have to escape on Appa and Dusty together." Hakoda says.

"What!? We can't leave you behind. We won't leave anyone behind!" Katara says as she runs over to her father.

"Your our only chance in the long run. You and Sokka have to go with Aang somewhere safe. It's the only way to keep hope alive." Hakoda says.

"The youngest of our group should go with you. The adults will stay behind and surrender. We'll be prisoners but we'll all survive this battle." Bato says.

"I've got some experience with the fire nation prisons. It wont be easy but we'll get by." Tyro says as he comes over.

"They're at the beach already!" Sokka shouts as they watch the firenation balloons destroy the submarines. The youngest of the group then reluctantly get on Appa and Dusty while saying their goodbyes to friends and family.

"Thank you all for being so brave and so strong. I'm gonna make this up to you." Aang says as the group flies away while looking back sadly at those who stayed behind.

"Where to now Aang?" Alexis asks.

"I know just the place where we'll be safe for a while. The western air temple." Aang says.


	23. The Western Air Temple

"This is humiliating." Katara says as the group is walking in the hot heat.

"Do you mean getting thoroughly spanked by the firenation or having to walk all the way to the western air temple?" Sokka asks.

"Both." Alexis says.

"Sorry guys but Appa gets tired carrying all these people and Dusty can only carrying two people at a time and even she is tired." Aang says.

"I wonder how the rest of the troops are." Teo says.

"They're probably on their way to a prison. Seems like my dad just got out and now he's going back in." Haru says.

"I miss Pipsqueak." The Duke says.

"I miss not having blisters on my feet." Sokka says.

"Hey we're here! I can feel it!" Toph says as the group stop walking.

"Um Toph I think your feet need their eyes checked. The only thing I see is a giant gorge." Alexis says.

"No she's right we are here." Aang says happily.

"Wow. It's amazing." Toph says.

*Timeskip*

"It's so different from the northern air temple. I wonder if there are any secret rooms." Teo says.

"Let's go check it out." Haru says as he, The Duke, and Teo start to run off.

"You guys go. I think we need to talk about some things." Katara says as she stops Aang from running off with them.

"Why can't I go?" Aang asks.

"We need to decided what we're gonna do now and since your the avatar maybe you should be apart of this." Katara says.

"Fair enough. So what's the new plan?" Aang asks as he sits down and crosses his arms.

"Well if you ask me the new plan is the old plan. You just need to master all four elements and confront the firelord before the comet comes." Sokka says.

"Oh yea! That's great. No problem I'll just do that." Aang says as he flicks a rock.

"Aang no one said it would be easy. But right now it's the only sensible thing we got." Alexis says.

"Well it's not even gonna be possible. Where am I supposed to get a firebending teacher?" Aang asks.

"We could look for Jeong Jeong." Katara says.

"Yea. Right. Like we'll ever run into Jeong Jeong again." Aang says.

"Who's... oh nevermind. If it's important I'll find out." Toph says.

"Oh well guess we can't come up with anybody. Why don't we just take a nice tour around the temple." Aang says as he takes off on his glider with Momo.

"What's up with him?" Toph asks.

"There's gotta be someone in the world who can teach him firebending." Sokka says as he tries to think of someone.

"I'm gonna go check on the others. Make sure they haven't gotten into anything they shouldn't of somewhere." Alexis says as she stands up.

"Be careful ok." Sokka says.

"I will." Alexis says as she runs off to find The Duke, Teo, and Haru.

*Timeskip*

"Hey guys what's going on? I found the others. They got occupied racing up and down the halls." Alexis says.

"Zuko is here." Sokka says.

"What?" Alexis asks as she goes over to the group.

"Yea. He tried to tell us he wanted to teach Aang firebending. As well as tried to tell us he has changed but he's the one who sent combustion man after us. He's gone now but we can't trust him." Sokka says.

"Why would he try to fool us like that?" Katara asks.

"Obviously he wants to lead us into some kind of trap." Sokka says.

"This is just like when we were in prison together in Ba Sing Se. He starts talking about his mother and make seem like he's an actual human being with feelings." Katara says.

"He wants you to trust him and feel sorry for him so you let your guard down then he strikes." Sokka says.

"The thing is it worked. I did feel sorry for him. I felt like he was really confused and hurt. But obviously when the time came he made his choice and we paid the price. We can't trust him." Katara says.

"I kinda have a confession to make. Remember when you two were sick and I got captured by Zhao before we met Alexis?" Aang asks.

"And you made us suck on frozen frogs. How could I forget? I had a wart on the flap that hangs down on the back of my throat for a month." Sokka says angrily as he throws down his sleeping bag.

"Sokka I looked at it and told you there was nothing there." Katara says angrily.

"I could feel it! It's my throat hole flap." Sokka says angrily.

"Anyway when Zhao had me chained up it was Zuko who came in and got me out. He risked his life to save me." Aang says.

"No way! I'm sure he only did it so he could capture you himself." Katara says in disbelieve.

"Yea face it Aang. Your nothing but a big prize to him." Sokka says as he goes over to Katara and Aang.

"Your probably right." Aang says.

"And what was all that crazy stuff about setting Appa free? What a liar." Katara says.

"Actually he wasn't lying." Toph says as the group look at her.

"Oh hooray. In a life time of evil at least he didn't add animal cruelty to the list." Sokka says as he gives an angry look.

"I'm just saying that considering his messed up family and how he was raised he could of turned out a lot worse." Toph says.

"Your right Toph. Let's go find him and give him a medal. The not as much a jerk as you could of been award." Katara says angrily.

"All I know is that while he was talking to us he was sincere. Maybe your all just letting your hurt feelings keep you from thinking clearly." Toph says calmly.

"Easy for you to say! You weren't there when he had us attacked by pirates!" Katara shouts angrily.

"Or when he burned down Kyoshi island!" Sokka says.

"Or when he tried to capture me at the fire temple." Aang says.

"Or when he kidnapped Aang at the north pole." Alexis says.

"Why would you even try to defend him?" Katara asks.

"Because Katara your all ignoring one crucial fact! Aang still needs a firebending teacher. We can't think of a single person in the world to do the job. Now one shows up on a silver platter and you won't even think about it!?" Toph asks.

"I'm not having Zuko as my teacher." Aang says angrily.

"Your darn right your not buddy." Zokka says.

"Look Toph after everything Zuko has done. Trusting him now even if he was being sincere he could very well change his mind and just decide to attack us. It just isn't worth it." Alexis says.

"Well I guess that's settled." Katara says as she crosses her arms.

"I'm beginning to wonder who's really the blind one around here." Toph says as she growls and walks off.

*Timeskip*

Later at night as Alexis is walking the hallway she stops and leans against a wall and sighs.

"Are you ok?" A voice asks.

"Sokka I thought you were asleep." Alexis says as she sees Sokka staring at her.

"I was until I noticed you weren't beside me anymore. So I decided to go look for you. Is everything ok?" Sokka asks.

"I'm just wondering if we made the right decision about Zuko." Alexis says as Sokka goes over to her and leans against the wall beside her.

"We'll find a teacher for Aang. Don't worry about Zuko. But still I'd feel much safer if you weren't wandering the temple at night by yourself." Sokka says as he pulls Alexis into a hug before placing his hands on her hips.

"I just felt like going for a walk. Couldn't really sleep is all." Alexis says.

"Well I got something that may help you fall asleep." Sokka says mischievously as he smiles.

"Oh yea and wh-" Alexis then gets cut off as Sokka kisses her before not long after forcing his tongue into her mouth. After a little while of fighting for dominance Sokka soon winning dominance and pinning Alexis to the wall. Sokka then slips his hands under Alexis's shirt rubbing her sides as he starts going down Alexis's neck biting, kissing, and sucking leaving Alexis moaning at the feeling.

"Uh what are you guys doing?" A voice asks making Sokka immediately pull away from Alexis's neck and take his hands out from under her top to see The Duke staring at them.

"Oh uh nothing. Just uh hugging and enjoying each other's company is all." Alexis says clearly flustered as she and Sokka quickly regain their composure in front of the child trying to make what they were doing seem like nothing.

"Really?" The Duke asks.

"Yea really. I mean we are dating." Sokka says nervously.

"Um the duke why don't you head back to the others. We'll be right behind you." Alexis says.

"Ok." The Duke says as he leaves.

"You know never thought I would get blocked by The Duke. I mean I thought it would be Katara or Aang." Sokka says.

"Or Toph." Alexis says as she smiles at Sokka.

"Yea or Toph." Sokka says as he smiles back at her.

"Come on let's go back to the others before they get everyone out looking for us." Alexis says as she starts pulling Sokka along by his hand.

"Not gonna argue with that." Sokka says as they head back.

*Timeskip*

"Has anyone seen Toph?" Katara asks as she is pouring the group some bowls of food.

"I haven't seen her since she stormed off yesterday." Sokka says as he yawns.

"Maybe she's just exploring the air temple. There are some pretty fun spots to practice earth bending." Haru says.

"Maybe we should go look for her." Alexis says.

"Aww let her have fun with her rocks. I'm in no rush to have her yelling at us again." Sokka says as he sits down.

"We can go check for her." The Duke says.

"Yea. I wanna ride that tunnel down to the hall of statues again. It'll work a lot better now that I've fixed my breaks." Teo says as he gestures to the breaks on his chair before taking off with Haru and The Duke. The group then hears something come through the wall and realizes it's Toph.

"Toph! What happened!?" Katara asks as the group go running over to Toph as she is crawling on the ground keeping her feet in the air.

"My feet got burned!" Toph says.

"Oh no! What happened!?" Katara asks as she goes over and starts trying to heal Toph's feet.

"I just told you my feet got burned." Toph says.

"She meant how Toph." Alexis says.

"Well I kind of went to see Zuko last night." Toph says nervously.

"You what!?" Aang asks angrily.

"Zuko!?" Katara asks angrily as Sokka shouts in disgust.

"I just thought he could be helpful to us. And if I talked to him maybe we could work something out." Toph says.

"So he attacked you!?" Sokka asks.

"Well he did and he didn't. It was sort of an accident." Toph says.

"But he did firebend at you?" Aang asks

"Yes." Toph says as she sighs in defeat.

"See! You trusted Zuko and you got burned. Literally." Sokka says.

"It's gonna take a while for your feet to get better. I wish I could of worked on them sooner." Katara says as she stops trying to heal Toph's feet.

"Yea me too." Toph says.

"Zuko's clearly too dangerous to be left alone. We're gonna have to go after him." Sokka says as Alexis nods in agreement.

"I hate to go looking for a fight but your right. After what he did to Toph I don't think we have a choice." Aang says.

"He's crafty but we'll find a way to capture him." Sokka says as Toph sits back.

"Maybe just invite him back here. He's already offered himself up as a prisoner once." Toph says as Aang and Sokka pick her up.

"Yea. Get him to come back and say he'll be our prisoner then we'll jump him and really make him our prisoner. He'll never suspect it." Sokka says happily.

"You are a master of surprise Sokka." Alexis says as Katara nods.

"Ah that's the stuff. Now I know how the rest of you guys feel. Not being able to see with your feet stinks." Toph says as Aang and Sokka put her in the fountain before the group then avoid a blast from a higher ledge as they then see Combustion man and Zuko trying to stop him from attacking as the group takes cover from the blasts.

"Aang can't you do something?" Alexis asks as she sees Combustion man shoot Zuko off the ledge and onto a dangling root.

"I'll try." Aang says as he airbends a tornado at Combustion man only to result in getting attacked as Combustion man jumps down closer to them.

"Alexis, Sokka, help Toph away from over here." Katara says as see and Aang attacking Combustion man long enough for the entire group to get to cover out of his sight.

"He's going to blast this whole place right off the cliff side!" Toph shouts as she feels Combustion man shooting structures.

"We can't step out to attack him without getting shot at! And we won't be able to get a good enough angle on him from down here to do any real damage." Alexis says.

"I know how to get an angle on him. Alright buddy don't fail me now." Sokka says as gets in front of Katara and calculates Combustion man's position with his boomerang from the blasts before throwing it.

"Nice shot Sokka." Alexis says as they see Sokka's boomerang hit Combustion man in the forehead knocking him onto the ground.

"Yea boomerang!... Awww boomerang." Sokka says as he catches his boomerang while they come out from cover only to see Combustion man getting back up before they run back over to cover. The group then hear an explosion and see Combustion man's metal arm fall into the depth below with the structure he was on. Seeing this the group comes out of hiding looking around before seeing Zuko climbing back up to safety.

*Timeskip*

"I can't believe I'm saying this but thanks Zuko." Aang says as Zuko walks over towards them.

"Hey what about me? I did the boomerang thing." Sokka says as he poses.

"Listen I know I didn't explain myself very well yesterday. I've been through a lot in the past few years. It's been hard but I'm realizing that I had to go through all those things to learn the truth. I thought I had lost my honor and that somehow my father could return it to me but I know now that no one can give you your honor. It's something you earn for yourself by choosing to do what's right. All I want now is to play my part in ending this war. And I know my destiny is to help you restore balance to the world. I'm sorry for what I did to you. It was an accident. Fire can be dangerous and wild. So is a firebender. I need to be more careful and control my bending so I don't hurt people unintentionally." Zuko says calmly as he explains.

"I think you are supposed to be my firebending teacher. When I first tried to learn firebending I burned Katara and after that I never wanted to firebend again. But now I know you understand how easy it is to hurt the people you love. I'd like you to teach me." Aang says as he steps forward and bows.

"Thank you. I'm so happy you've accepted me into your group." Zuko says as he smiles and bows back.

"Not so fast. I still have to ask my friends if it's ok with them. Toph your the one that Zuko burned. What do you think?" Aang asks as he looks back at Toph.

"Go ahead and let him join. It'll give me plenty of time to get back at him for burning my feet." Toph says.

"Alexis how about you?" Aang asks.

"I don't like the idea of allowing him in but you need a firebending teacher and he's the only one we got. So I guess let him stay." Alexis says.

"Sokka?" Aang asks.

"Hey all I want is to defeat the firelord. If you think this is the way to do it I'm all for it." Sokka says.

"Katara?" Aang asks as he goes over to her.

"I'll go along with whatever you think is right." Katara says.

"I won't let you down! I promise!" Zuko says happily as he walks over to the group.

"You had best not make us regret this decision." Alexis says as she walks off with the others.


	24. The Boiling Rock, Part 1

"No one can make tea like uncle but hopefully I learned a thing or two. Would you like to hear uncle's favorite tea joke?" Zuko asks as he is pouring the group some tea.

"Sure." Katara says.

"I like jokes." Aang says.

"Alright." Alexis says.

"Bring it." Toph says.

"Ok well I can't remember how it starts but the punch line is leaf me alone. I am bushed... Well it's funnier when uncle tells it." Zuko says seeing the group isn't laughing as he passes out the tea cups.

"Right. That's probably because he remembers the whole thing." Katara says as Aang and Teo laugh.

"It's nice to get a chance to relax a little. It hardly ever happens." Toph says.

"Yea no kidding." Alexis says as Zuko hands her a tea cup.

"Hey can I talk to you for a second?" Sokka asks as he and Zuko go over away from the group talking as Alexis looks at them.

"What was that about?" Alexis asks as Sokka comes back over beside her.

"Oh uh nothing." Sokka says quickly.

"Uh-huh. Your sure your not hiding anything from me?" Alexis asks.

"Alexis I promise you. It's nothing." Sokka says as Alexis just looks at him before taking a sip of her tea.

*Timeskip*

"Not up to anything huh?" Zuko asks as he and Alexis are sitting in Appa's saddle as Sokka climbs up and sees them before shreaking in surprise and falling onto the ground.

"Alexis what are you doing up? And yes fine. You guys caught me. I'm gonna rescue my dad. Ya happy now?" Sokka asks.

"Zuko came to asking why you ask about where your dad might be held and I told him you must be planning a rescue. I knew you were hiding something." Alexis says angrily.

"Look I have to do this. The invasion plan was my idea. It was my idea to stay when things we're going wrong. It was my mistake. And it's my job to fix it. I have to regain my honor. You guys can't stop me." Sokka says as he goes over to Alexis and Zuko as they hop down off of Appa.

"You need to regain your honor? Believe me I get it. I'm going with you." Zuko says as Sokka starts to climb onto Appa.

"And so am I. If this place is as bad as Zuko told me I won't let you go it alone either." Alexis says.

"No. I have to do this alone." Sokka says.

"How are you going to get there? On Appa? Last time I checked prisons don't have bison day cares. We'll take my war balloon." Zuko says as Sokka and Alexis follow him.

*Timeskip*

"Pretty clouds." Sokka says as the group look around avoiding the awkward silence.

"Yea. Fluffy." Zuko says.

"Beautiful." Alexis says as Sokka starts whistling.

"What?" Zuko asks as Sokka stops whistling.

"What? Oh I didn't say anything. You know a friend of ours actually design these war balloons." Sokka says as he tries to lift the mood a bit.

"No kidding." Zuko says.

"Yup. A balloon but for war." Sokka says.

"If there's one thing my dad's good at it it's war." Zuko says as he adds for fire to the engine.

"Yea it seems to run in the family." Sokka says as Alexis elbows him in the arm.

"Were you born with your foot in your mouth?" Alexis asks as Sokka rubs his arm looking at her.

"Hold on not everyone in my family's like that." Zuko says.

"I know I know you've changed." Sokka says.

"I meant my uncle. He was more of a father to me and I really let him down." Zuko says sadly.

"I think your uncle would be proud of you. Leaving your home to come help us. That's hard." Sokka says.

"Yea. The important thing is your here now." Alexis says.

"Wasn't that hard." Zuko says.

"Really? You didn't leave behind anyone you cared about?" Sokka asks.

"Well I did have a girlfriend like you. Mai." Zuko says.

"That gloomy girl who sighs a lot?" Sokka asks as he smiles.

"Yea. Everyone in the firenation thinks I'm a traitor. I couldn't drag her into it." Zuko says.

"My first girlfriend turned into the moon." Sokka says.

"That's rough buddy." Zuko says.

"Yea but now I have Alexis. I'm very grateful to have her." Sokka says as Alexis smiles and blushes.

*Timeskip*

"There it is. There's plenty of steam to keep us covered. As long as we're quiet we should be able to navigate through it without being caught." Zuko says.

"Not good. We're going down." Alexis says as the air balloon starts to go down as they enter into the steam.

"The balloon's not working anymore." Zuko says as he tries to keep the balloon up.

"The air outside is just as hot as the air inside. So we can't fly." Sokka says.

"So what now?" Alexis asks as they hang on.

"I don't know. Crash landing?" Sokka says as they then get thrown out of the balloon on the ground as the balloon crashes.

"How are we gonna get off the island if the balloon won't work?" Zuko asks.

"We'll figure something out. I suspected it might be a one way ticket." Sokka says as he gets up.

"You knew this would happen and you wanted to come anyway?" Zuko asks as he and Alexis get up.

"My dad might be here. I had to come and see." Sokka says as he starts folding up the balloon.

"Uncle always said I never thought things through but this... This is just crazy!" Zuko says angrily.

"Hey I never wanted you guys to come along in the first place! And for the record I always think things through. But my plans haven't exactly worked so this time I'm playing it by here. So there." Sokka says angrily.

"What are you doing Sokka?" Alexis asks as Sokka pushes the rest of the balloon into the scalding hot water.

"It doesn't work anyway and we don't want anyone to find it." Sokka says.

"I hope you know what your doing." Zuko says.

"Me too because there's no turning back now." Alexis says as they turn around and look at the prison.

*Timeskip*

"I hope these disguises work." Zuko says as they get done getting dressed into firenation guard uniforms.

"We just need to lay low and find my dad as soon as possible." Sokka says as a bunch of guards start running past them.

"Guards! There's a scuffle in the yard. Come on." A guard says as Alexis, Zuko, and Sokka follow them outside to the yard to see a guard bullying a prisoner called Chit Sang before he then firebends to defend himself.

"Firebending is prohibited. Your going in the cooler. You! Help me take him in!" The guard shouts as he points to Sokka.

"Meet back here in an hour." Sokka whispers as he runs off with to help the guard with Chit Sang.

*Timeskip*

"Hey there... fellow guard. How goes it?" Zuko asks as he and Alexis go over to another guard outside.

"Zuko? Alexis?" Sokka asks as he lifts his facial part of the helmet.

"Shh. Listen we asked around the lounge. There are no watertribe prisoners. I'm afraid your father's not here." Zuko says as and Alexis lift their facial parts of their helmets.

"I'm so sorry Sokka." Alexis says.

"What? are you sure? Did you double check?" Sokka asks.

"Yea. We're sure." Alexis says.

"No. No!" Sokka shouts in anger as he bangs his fists on the metal walls.

"I'm really sorry Sokka." Zuko says.

"So we came all this way for nothing!? I failed... again." Sokka says sadly.

"Oh what would uncle say? Sometimes clouds have two sides. A dark and light and a silver lining in between. It's like a silver sandwich. So when life seems hard take a bite out of the silver sandwich." Zuko says.

"Maybe we haven't failed after all." Sokka says happily as he smiles.

"We haven't?" Alexis asks.

"That's the spirit. I can't believe that worked. I had no idea what I was even saying." Zuko says.

"No what you said made no sense. But look. It's Suki!" Sokka says happily as he points out Suki heading back to her cell with the other prisoners in the yard.

*Timeskip*

"Be careful in there." Alexis says as they arrive at Suki's cell.

"Don't worry it's just Suki." Sokka says as he goes into the cell while Alexis and Zuko stand watch before they notices a guard and give a quick knock on the cell door.

"Excuse me I need to get into that cell." The female guard says.

"No you can't go in there. It's dark the prisoner could sneak up on you." Zuko says as Alexis backs away a bit.

"Step aside you fool... Hey what are you doing!? Guards help! I think he's an imposter! Arrest him! Get him off me and arrest him!" The female guard says as she notices Alexis and Sokka trying to sneak away as Zuko is trying to keep her out of Suki's cell while Alexis and Sokka walk back over.

"Your under arrest!" Alexis shouts as she pulls Zuko off the guard and pins him to the ground.

"Don't worry. We'll figure it out." Sokka whispers as he takes Zuko away.

*Timeskip*

"Ok good. You guys have met." Sokka says as he and Alexis find Zuko and Suki moping together.

"Actually we met a long time ago." Suki says.

"We did?" Zuko asks.

"You kind of burned down my village." Suki says annoyedly.

"Oh. Sorry about that. Nice to see you again." Zuko says as the four of them hide behind the stairs.

"So listen I think I have an escape plan. I checked out the coolers again. The whole point of them is to keep firebenders contained right?" Sokka asks.

"Yea." Zuko says.

"So they're completely isolated and sealed to keep the cold in. Well to keep the heat in it also has to keep the heat out. Right?" Sokka asks.

"Just get to the point Sokka." Suki says.

"It's a perfect boat for getting through the boiling water." Sokka says as Suki and Zuko look at each other.

"The cooler as a boat? Are you sure?" Zuko asks.

"I'm telling you it'll work. I walked around the perimeter. There's a blind spot between two guard towers. It's the perfect launching point. I already tested it out. We'll roll the cooler into the water and just float with the current. It'll take us straight across. As long as we don't make a sound no one will notice. And bing bang boom we're home free." Sokka says.

"But how are you gonna get the cooler out?" Suki asks.

"Yea how are you gonna get the cooler out?" A voice asks revealing to be Chit Sang as he comes over.

"What? We didn't. We didn't say that." Sokka says quickly.

"Yea you heard wrong." Alexis says.

"I heard you guys are planning an escape and I want in." Chit Sang says.

"There's nothing to get in on." Zuko says.

"Yea. The only thing we're hatching is.. an egg." Sokka says nervously.

"Ok well I come with you or the Warden hears about this egg too." Chit Sang says.

"I guess we have no choice." Suki says as she looks at Sokka.

"Ok your in. Now first we need someone to unbolt the cooler from the inside." Sokka says as he hands Zuko a wrench to hide with him.

"Oh I can get you inside." Chit Sang says as he starts a fight with Zuko resulting in Zuko firebending and being sent to a cooler.

*Timeskip*

"We can take you back to your cell if you've learned your lesson." Alexis says as she and Sokka open the cooler Zuko is in.

"Yes I have... completely." Zuko says as he smirks revealing he has successfully unbolted the cooler.

"We got Suki and Chit Sang out of there cells a few minutes ago. They'll be waiting for us at the shore." Sokka says.

"Someone's coming." Zuko says as he quickly pulls Alexis and Sokka into the cooler and shuts the door.

"Yea. New arrivals coming in at dawn." The Guard says as he and another one come around the corner.

"Anybody interesting?" The female guard asks.

"Nah just the usual. Some robbers, couple traitors, some war prisoners. Though I did hear there might be a pirate." The guard says as they walk away.

"War prisoners. It could be your father." Alexis says.

"I know." Sokka says as he looks at Alexis before dropping his head.

"Well? What should we do? Are we going ahead with the plan or are we waiting another night?" Zuko asks.

"I don't know. Is it right for me to risk Suki's freedom? All of our freedom on the slim chance that my dad is gonna show up?" Sokka asks as he looks at Alexis and Zuko.

"It's your call Sokka." Zuko says.

*Timeskip*

"Took you guys long enough. This here's my girl and my best buddy they're coming too." Chit Sang says as he gestures to a girl and a guy as he and Suki help Alexis, Zuko, and Sokka with the cooler.

"Fine. Everybody in the cooler. Let's go." Sokka says as they get the cooler ready to go.

"Are you sure you wanna go? Your the one who said you wanted to redeem yourself. Redeem your honor. Rescuing your dad is your chance." Zuko says as Sokka moves a rock where he hid his watertribe clothes and sword.

"Your dad?" Suki asks as she comes over.

"If I had just cut my losses at the invasion maybe we wouldn't be in this mess. Maybe sometimes it's better just to call it quits before you fail." Sokka says.

"No it's not. Look Sokka your going to fail a lot before things work out." Zuko says.

"That's supposed to make me feel better?" Sokka asks as he gets done gathering his belongings.

"Even though you'll probably fail over and over and over again." Zuko says.

"Seriously not helping." Sokka says.

"You have to try every time. You can't quit because your afraid you might fail." Zuko says as he places a hand on Sokka's shoulder.

"Hey if you two are done cuddling can we get a move on?" Chit Sang asks.

"No. I'm staying. You guys go. You've been here long enough." Sokka says as he goes over to Suki.

"I'm not leaving without you guys." Suki says.

"I'm staying too." Zuko says as he smiles.

"Count me in too." Alexis says as she smiles.

"Not me I'm out. Let's roll baby." Chit Sang says as he leaves with his friends in the cooler.

"We gave up our only chance of escaping. I hope we haven't just made a huge mistake." Sokka says.

*Timeskip*

"The plan failed. They're caught." Alexis says as they hear the alarm going off.

"The gondola's moving. This is it. If my dad's not there we risked everything for nothing." Sokka says as they hide while watching the gondola arrive as Alexis places her hand on Sokka's shoulder reassuringly.

"Come on come on." Sokka says.

"Is that him?" Zuko asks as the first prisoner steps off.

"My dad doesn't have a nose ring. Where is he? That's it? That can't be it." Sokka says as the prisoners stop coming off the gondola.

"I'm sorry Sokka." Alexis says.

"Oh no." Sokka says sadly.

"Hey you! Get off the gondola." A guard shouts.

"Dad." Sokka says happily seeing the last prisoner is his father Hakoda.


	25. The Boiling Rock, Part 2

"Line them up for the Warden!" A guard shouts as Hakoda and the other arrivals line up as Alexis and Sokka go running over and line up with some other guards.

"Welcome to the boiling rock. I'm sure you've all heard the horrible rumors about our little island. Well I just want to tell you that they don't have to be true as long as you do everything I say. Look me in the eye when I'm talking to you." The Warden says as he stops at Hakoda.

"No." Hakoda says as he refuses to look the Warden in the eyes.

"No? You'd rather look at my shoes? Then take a look! I know exactly who you are.. Hakoda of the watertribe. So strong willed but don't worry. We'll get rid of that in time. Now look me in the eye! see? Isn't that better? You will all do as I say or pay the price. You will all-" The Warden then trips due to forcing Hakoda onto the floor and tripping over his wrists causing Alexis and Sokka to snicker.

"Are you ok sir?" A guard asks as he and another run over to the Warden.

"I'm fine! Get these prisoners out of my site!" The Warden shouts angrily as he walks off while the prisoners are taken to their cells.

*Timeskip*

"Hey keep watch. I'll be back shortly." Sokka says as he and Alexis are heading towards his father's cell.

"Ok just be careful and please hurry." Alexis says as Sokka goes into the cell.

"So we need to go to Zuko's cell." Sokka says as he comes out of the cell.

"Well what did your dad say?" Alexis asks.

"Well after he nearly attacked me like Suki. We got an idea. Just follow me." Sokka says as they quickly reach Zuko's cell.

"Zuko are you there?" Alexis whispers.

"I'm here." Zuko whispers.

"I just got done talking to my dad. We came up with an escape plan together." Sokka whispers.

"What are you doing here?" A voice asks revealing to be two guards on the stairs.

"I was just telling this dirty low life what I think of him." Sokka says.

"What's your excuse?" The female guard asks as she looks at Alexis.

"Um my partner here can sometimes shoot his mouth off. Just thought I would make sure this prisoner didn't try to pull something and figured I could toss some insults why I'm at it." Alexis says quickly.

"Well you'll have to do that later. He's coming with us." The guard says.

"Why?" Sokka asks.

"Because we have orders straight from the Warden that's why." The guard says.

"Could I just get ten more seconds to rough him up a bit?" Sokka asks.

"Fine. Ten seconds." The female guard says as Sokka goes into the cell making it sound like he is hurting Zuko.

"Newbies." The guard says.

"Right." The female guard says.

"I'm right here ya know." Alexis thinks to herself.

"So your the new lady guard right?" The guard asks as he looks at Alexis.

"Yea." Alexis says nervously.

"Too bad we can't date the female guards. I'd love to get to know you sometime." The guard says as he goes over to Alexis.

"Let's go get the newbie. It's been long enough." The female guard says as they open the door to find Sokka choke holding Zuko.

"Alright that's enough." The guard says as he pushes Sokka off and they leave with Zuko.

*Timeskip*

Shortly as Alexis splits up with Sokka as he is going to talk to Suki to discuss the plan she is soon confronted by two guards.

"Oh um hi guys." Alexis says.

"Your coming with us." The guard says.

"Why? I haven't done anything wrong." Alexis says.

"Warden's orders now move it." The guard says as they take Alexis to a line up of guards soon to be joined by Sokka.

"One of you is an imposter who thought you could fool me. But now that person is gonna be in a lot of trouble." The warden says as two guards bring Chit Sang out causing Alexis and Sokka to get nervous waiting for his answer.

"That's him warden. He's the imposter." Chit Sang says as he points to the guard who was bullying him relieving Alexis and Sokka.

"What!?" The guard shouts in shock as the Warden smiles.

"I am not! He's lying! He's a liar!" The guard shouts as he gets dragged off.

*Timeskip*

"Hey Alexis go outside and wait for me. I'll meet up with you and the others outside once I get things going." Sokka says.

"Be careful ok. Please." Alexis says.

"I will." Sokka says as he takes off while Alexis gets herself outside and waits with Hakoda and Suki as Sokka soon comes running over.

"This is it. We have to start a riot." Sokka says.

"Ok but how do we do that?" Suki asks.

"I'll show you." Hakoda says as he goes over and pushes another prisoner but at no avail getting a reaction due to the prisoner working on his anger.

"This isn't working." Alexis says.

"Hey you two! your lucky I didn't rat you out. But my generosity comes with a price. I know your planning another escape attempt and I want in." Chit Sang says as he appears behind Alexis and Sokka.

"Actually we're trying to escape right now. But we need a riot. You wouldn't happen to know how to start one would you?" Sokka asks.

"A prison riot? Please." Chit Sang says as he picks up a prisoner and shouts riot having no problem getting everyone started fighting.

"Well that worked." Alexis says.

"Impressive." Hakoda says as Suki and Sokka look at each other as the group take cover by a building soon joined by Zuko.

"Zuko. Good we're all here. Now all we need to do is grab the Warden and get to the gondolas." Sokka says.

"And how do we do that?" Zuko asks.

"I'm not sure." Sokka says.

"I thought you thought this through!?" Zuko asks.

"I thought you told me it's ok not to think everything through!?" Sokka asks.

"Maybe not everything but this is kind of important!" Zuko shouts angrily.

"Oh boys I think Suki has it under control." Alexis says as she points to Suki making quick work of grabbing the Warden as they go over to her.

"We've got the Warden now let's get outta here." Suki says as she has the Warden shoved against the wall.

"That's some girl." Hakoda says as Alexis and the boys are panting from running over.

*Timeskip*

"We're almost there." Suki says as they're running to the gondolas and stop upon seeing the guards attack them.

"Back off. We've got the Warden." Zuko says gesturing to the Warden as Chit Sang is holding him over his shoulder.

"Let's get going." Alexis says as the guards back off and run over to the gondolas.

"Everyone in." Suki says as everyone gets in while Zuko gets the gondola running and breaks the controls before running and jumping to the gondola barely making it as Alexis and Sokka help him into the gondola.

"What're you doing?" Sokka asks.

"Making sure that they can't stop us." Zuko says.

"Way to think ahead." Sokka says.

"We're on our way." Alexis says.

"Wait who's that?" Hakoda asks pointing to Azula and Ty Lee.

"That's a problem. It's my sister and her friend." Zuko says as Azula and Ty Lee then make their way up the gondola line.

"This is a rematch I've been waiting for." Suki says determinedly.

"Me too." Zuko says as he, Alexis, Suki, and Sokka make it up onto the roof of the gondola as Ty Lee and Azula land on the roof as the group then start fighting before the group hear the Warden shout for the guards to cut the line as the gondola then stops.

"They're about to cut the line!" Ty Lee shouts as she looks back toward the guards.

"Then it's time to leave. Goodbye Zuko." Azula says as she sees the guards sawing away at the line as she and Ty Lee get over onto a passing gondola.

"They're cutting the line. The gondola's about to go!" Zuko shouts as he, Alexis, Suki, and Sokka get back inside the gondola.

"I hope this thing floats." Hakoda says.

"Who's that!?" Sokka shouts as they feel the gondola moving and seeing a girl fighting off the guards.

"It's Mai." Zuko says realizing who the girl that helped them is before they then arrive at their stop.

"Come on let's get out of here before anything else goes wrong today!" Alexis shouts as they run out of the gondola leaving the warden tied up in it.

"Well we made it out. Now what?" Suki asks as they are running.

"Zuko what are you doing?" Sokka asks as he and Alexis see Zuko stop running and looking back toward the prison.

"My sister was on that island." Zuko says.

"Yea and she's probably right behind us so let's not waste any time." Alexis says.

"What I mean is she must of come here some how. There! That's our way out of here." Zuko says as he sees a firenation airship.

*Timeskip*

"What are you guys doing in this thing? What happened to the war balloon?" Katara asks as Alexis, Sokka, and Zuko are getting off the airship.

"It kind of got destroyed." Zuko says.

"Sounds like a crazy fishing trip." Aang says.

"It was." Alexis says.

"Did you at least get some good meat?" Toph asks.

"I did. The best meat of all. The meat of friendship and fatherhood." Sokka says happily.

"I'm new. What's up everybody?" Chit Sang asks as he gets off the ship with Suki and Hakoda.

"Dad." Katara says happily upon seeing Hakoda.

"Hi Katara." Hakoda says as Katara runs over and hugs him.

"How are you here? What is going on? Where did you go?" Katara asks.

"We kind of went to a firenation prison." Sokka says as Hakoda pulls him into a hug as he hugs both Katara and Sokka.

"Seriously? You guys didn't find any meat?" Toph asks.


	26. Sozin's Comet, Part 1

"If you guys wanna lounge around like a bunch of snail sloths all day then go ahead! At least Alexis has been productive today." Zuko says as he walks off while Alexis comes walking over after going running around house.

"Um what did I just walk into?" Alexis asks.

"Zuko saying we're lazy. And that you've been the only one active." Suki says as Alexis goes over to Sokka.

"Maybe Zuko's right. Sitting around the house has made us pretty lazy. But I know just the thing to change that. Beach party!" Sokka shouts as he pulls off his clothes leaving him in his underwear.

*Timeskip*

"Check out my Appa sand sculpture." Aang says happily as he gets done making a sculpture of Appa.

"Not bad baldy. But I've been working on my sand bending. Your gonna love this." Toph says as she makes her sculpture.

"Whoa. Wow. You even made a little earth king and Bosco." Aang says as he checks out the sculpture Toph made of Ba Sing Se.

"Try and top that Sokka." Toph says proudly as Sokka is working on his sculpture.

"Tada!" Sokka says happily as he gets done with his sculpture.

"Is that a blubbering blob monster?" Aang asks.

"No! It's Alexis." Sokka says offended as Aang and Toph laugh.

"Alexis we'll all understand if you break up with him over this." Toph says as she laughs.

"I think it's a sweet gesture. Besides it's the thought that counts." Alexis says resulting in Sokka immediately hugging her and kissing her on the cheek.

"But it doesn't even look like- ah!" Aang then shouts as he covers himself from the sand of the sculpture as it gets destroyed by fire before Zuko comes running over attacking Aang.

"What are you doing!?" Aang asks as he hides behind Appa.

"Teaching you a lesson!" Zuko shouts as he destroys the Appa sculpture before chasing Aang toward the beach house.

"What happened?" Katara asks as she comes over.

"Zuko's gone crazy. I made a sculpture of Alexis and he destroyed it. Oh and he's after Aang." Sokka says as he tries rebuilding his sand sculpture before Alexis pulls him along as they run after Aang and Zuko to find Aang having blasted Zuko out of the house and onto the ground as they run over.

"What's wrong with you!? You could of hurt Aang!" Katara shouts angrily.

"What's wrong with me!? What's wrong with all of you!? How can you sit around having beach parties when Sozin's comet is only three days away!?... Why are you all looking at me like I'm crazy?" Zuko asks as the group just looks at him.

"About Sozin's comet. I was gonna wait to fight the firelord until after it came." Aang says.

"After?" Zuko asks.

"I'm not ready. I need more time to master firebending." Aang says.

"And frankly your earth bending could still use some work too." Toph says.

"So you all knew Aang was gonna wait?" Zuko asks.

"Honestly if Aang tries to fight the firelord right now he's gonna lose. No offense." Sokka says.

"The whole point of fighting the firelord before the comet was to stop the firenation from winning the war." Katara says.

"But they pretty much won the war when they took Ba Sing Se." Alexis says.

"Things can't get any worse." Katara says sadly.

"Your wrong. It's about to get worse than you can even imagine. The day before the eclipse my father asked me to attend an important war meeting. Was what I dreamed about and wanted for so many years. My father had finally accepted me back. I wanted to speak out against his horrifying plan but I'm ashamed to say I didn't. My whole life I struggled to gain my father's love and acceptance. But once I had it I realized I lost myself getting there. I forgotten who I was." Zuko says as everyone listens to him explain in horror hearing about Ozai's plan.

"I can't believe this." Katara says as she drops to her knees.

"I always knew the firelord was a bad guy but his plan is just pure evil." Sokka says as he puts an arm around Alexis.

"What am I gonna do?" Aang asks.

"I know your scared. And I know your not ready to save the world. But if you don't defeat the firelord before the comet comes there won't be a world to save anymore." Zuko says as Aang looks in horror at him.

"Why didn't you tell me about your dad's crazy plan sooner!?" Aang asks angrily.

"I didn't think I had to. I assumed you were still gonna fight him before the comet. No one told me you were gonna wait!" Zuko shouts.

"This is bad. This is really really bad." Aang says as he puts his hands on his face as he drops to his knees.

"Aang you don't have to do this alone." Katara says as the group walks over to Aang.

"Yea! If we all fight the firelord together we got a shot at taking him down." Toph says as Aang stands up.

"Alright! Team Avatar is back! Air! Water! Earth! Fire! Nature! Fan and sword!" Sokka shouts.

"Fighting the firelord is gonna be the hardest thing we've ever done together. But I wouldn't wanna do it any other way." Aang says as the group goes over and hugs except for Zuko.

"Get over here Zuko. Being part of the group also means being part of group hugs." Katara says as Zuko comes over to the hug before the group is then tackled down by Appa, Dusty, and Momo.

*Timeskip*

"Gather around team avatar. In order to take out the firelord or in this case the melon lord. Our timing has to be perfect. First Alexis, Suki, and I will draw his fire. Then Katara and Zuko charge in with some liquidy hot offense. And while the melon lord is distracted Aang swoops in and Bam! He delivers the final blow." Sokka says as he draws out the plan in the dirt with a stick.

"Uh what about me?" Toph asks.

"For now your the melon lord's forces." Sokka says.

"I get to chuck flaming rocks at all of you?" Toph asks.

"Whatever makes the training feel more realistic." Sokka says.

"Sweetness." Toph says happily.

*Timeskip*

As the training starts the group then get going as Sokka gives the signal to go while attacking rock guards.

"Sokka look out!" Alexis says as she pulls Sokka out of the way of a flaming rock.

"Watch it Toph!" Sokka shouts angrily seeing the flaming rock.

"I am not Toph! I am the melon lord!" Toph shouts as she laughs while the group get going again.

"Now Aang!" Sokka shouts as the group stop and wait by some rocks as Aang jumps at the dummy only to stop mid strike.

"What are you waiting for!? Take him out!" Zuko shouts.

"I can't." Aang says as Alexis and Sokka walk over to him.

"What's wrong with you? If this was the real deal you'd be shot full of lightning right now!" Sokka says angrily.

"Yea Aang what gives?" Alexis asks.

"I'm sorry. But it just didn't feel right. I didn't feel like myself." Aang says as Sokka takes his sword and slices the melon in half.

"There! That's how it's done." Sokka says as Aang looks at him in shock.

*Timeskip*

"I have a surprise for everyone!" Katara says as she comes out with a scroll.

"I knew it! You did have a secret thing with Haru!" Toph shouts happily.

"Uh no. I was looking for cooking pots in the attic and I found this. Look at baby Zuko. Isn't he cute?" Katara asks as she unwraps the scroll to reveal a picture of a baby.

"She's only teasing Zuko." Alexis asks as she notices Zuko isn't as happy as the others.

"That's not me. It's my father." Zuko says as Katara rolls up the scroll.

"But he looked so sweet and innocent." Suki says.

"Well that sweet little kid grew up to be a monster and the worst father in the history of fathers." Zuko says.

"But he's still a human being." Aang says as everyone looks at him.

"Your going to defend him?" Zuko asks.

"No. I agree with you firelord Ozai is a horrible person and the world will probably be better off without him. But there's gotta be another way." Aang says as he stands up.

"Like what?" Zuko asks.

"Maybe we can make some big pots of glue. Then I can use gluebending to stick his arms and legs together so he can't bend anymore." Aang says.

"Yea and then you can show him his baby pictures and all those happy memories will make him good again." Zuko says as the others laugh and snicker.

"Do you really think that would work?" Aang asks excitedly.

"No!" Zuko shouts angrily.

"This goes against everything I learned from the monks. I can't go around just wiping out people I don't like." Aang says as he begins pacing.

"Sure you can. Your the avatar. If it's in the name of keeping balance I'm sure the universe will forgive you." Sokka says.

"This isn't a joke Sokka! None of you understands the position I'm in!" Aang shouts angrily.

"Aang we do understand it's just-" Katara then gets cut off by Aang.

"Just what Katara!? What!?" Aang asks.

"We're trying to help!" Katara says.

"Then when you figure out a way for me to defeat the firelord without taking his life then I'd love to hear it!" Aang shouts angrily as he then storms off.

"Aang don't walk away from this!" Katara shouts as she tries to follow Aang but Zuko stops her.

"Let him go. He needs time to sort it out by himself." Zuko says.

*Timeskip*

"Ok that's everything." Sokka says as they finish packing their bags into Appa and Dusty's saddles.

"No it's not. Where's Aang?" Toph asks as the group start looking around for Aang are only able to find his staff.

"He left his staff. That's so strange." Alexis says as she picks up Aang's staff.

"Aang's not in the house. Let's check the beach." Zuko says as the group quickly make it down to the beach.

"Look there's his footprints. The trail ends here." Sokka says as they see footprints in the sand leading toward the open ocean water.

"So he went for a midnight swim and never came back?" Suki asks.

"Maybe he was captured." Katara says.

"I don't think so. There's no sign of a struggle." Sokka says as he examines the foot prints.

"I bet he ran away again." Toph says.

"Couldn't be that. Appa and his glider are still at the house." Alexis says.

"Then what do you think happened to him?" Toph asks.

"It's pretty obvious. Aang mysteriously disappears before an important battle. He's definitely on a spirit world journey." Sokka says.

"But if he was wouldn't his body still be here?" Zuko asks.

"Oh yea. Forgot about that." Sokka says.

"Then he's gotta be somewhere on ember island. Let's split up and look for him." Katara says.

"I'm going with Zuko! What? Everyone else has been on a life changing journey with Zuko. Now it's my turn." Toph says as she hugs Zuko's arm as the group get searching.

*Timeskip*

"Judging by the looks on your faces I'm guessing you guys didn't find Aang either." Sokka says as he lands on Appa.

"No. It's like he just disappeared." Zuko says.

"Hey wait a minute! Has anyone noticed that Momo's missing too?" Toph asks.

"Oh no! I knew it was only a matter of time! Appa ate Momo! Momo I'm coming for you buddy!" Sokka shouts as he climbs into Appa's mouth.

"Sokka, Appa didn't eat Momo. He's probably just with Aang." Alexis says.

"That's just what Appa wants ya to think." Sokka says.

"Get out of the bison's mouth Sokka. We have a real problem here. Aang is nowhere to be found and the comet is only two days away." Zuko says as Appa spits Sokka out.

"What should we do Zuko?" Katara asks as she, Alexis, and Suki look at Zuko.

"I don't know... Why are you all looking at me?" Zuko asks as he stands up.

"Well you are kind of the expert on tracking Aang." Katara says.

"Yea. If anyone's got experience hunting the avatar it's you." Toph says.

*Timeskip*

"Zuko I don't wanna tell you how to do your job but why are we heading towards the earth kingdom? There's no way Aang's there." Sokka says as they are flying on Appa and Dusty.

"Just trust me." Zuko says as they keep flying.

*Timeskip*

"And the reason you brought us to a shady earth kingdom tavern is what now?" Katara asks as they enter the tavern.

"June." Zuko says pointing to the woman with black hair fighting off men as she is sitting down.

"Oh yea that weird bounty hunter with the giant mole." Sokka says.

"Mole? Her skin is flawless." Suki says.

"No she has this giant mole creature she rides around on." Sokka says.

"A shirshu. It's the only animal that can track Aang's scent anywhere in the world. It's the one shot we have at finding him." Zuko says.

"I don't know who this June lady is but I like her!" Toph says as June beats the men in the tavern while catching her drink with no problem.


	27. Sozin's Comet, Part 2

"Hey I remember her. She helped you attack us." Sokka says seeing the woman sit down.

"Yup. Back in the good old days." Zuko says as the group go over to the woman called June.

"Oh great it's prince pouty. Where's your creepy grandpa?" June asks.

"He's my uncle and he's not here." Zuko says annoyedly.

"I see you worked things out with your girlfriend." June says causing Katara and Zuko to quickly starting say they're not together.

"Ok ok sheesh. I was only teasing. So what do you want?" June asks.

"I need your help finding the avatar." Zuko says bluntly.

"Hmph. Doesn't sound too fun." June says as she starts sipping her drink.

"Does the end of the world sound like more fun!?" Zuko asks angrily causing June to look at him.

*Timeskip*

As the group goes outside they find Appa and Dusty growling at June's shirshu before Appa licks it calming the three down.

"Nyla. Who's my little girl. Snuffley wuffley.. Whoa! Careful there. Ok so who's got something with the avatar's scent on it?" June asks as she goes over to her shirshu giving it a piece of meat before it almost its her with it's paralyzing tongue.

"I have Aang's staff." Katara says as June lets Nyla smell the staff as she then sniffs around before laying on the ground and pawing at her nose.

"Well what does that mean?" Zuko asks as he crosses his arms.

"Means your friend's gone." June says as she pets Nyla.

"We know he's gone that's why we're trying to find him." Toph says.

"No I mean he's gone gone. He doesn't exist." June says causing the group to look at her.

"What do you mean Aang doesn't exist!? Do you mean he's.. you know.. dead?" Sokka asks.

"Nope. We could find him if he were dead. Well it's a real head scratcher. See ya." June says as she begins to walk around to Nyla's saddle.

"Helpful. Real helpful." Toph says as June mounts Nyla.

"Wait. I have another idea. There's only one other person in this world who could help us face the firelord. I'll be right back with a smell sample." Zuko says as he walks off to return with a very stinky sandal.

"You saved your uncle's sweaty sandal?" Sokka asks as Alexis and the others except for Toph, June, and Zuko cover their noses.

"I think it's kind of sweet." Toph says as Nyla then smells the stinky sandal.

"Let's do this." June says as she takes off on Nyla.

"Hey wait up!" Zuko shouts as Alexis gets onto dusty's back while the others get onto Appa and follow after June.

*Timeskip*

"We're going to Ba Sing Se?" Zuko asks as the group stop near the rubble of the broken kingdom wall.

"Your uncle's somewhere beyond the wall. Nyla's getting twitchy so he can't be too far. Good luck." June says before she and Nyla leave.

"It's been a long day. Let's camp and start our search again at dawn." Zuko says.

*Timeskip*

As the group are later sleeping they soon wake up to find themselves surrounded by a wall of fire before then seeing some old friends on a rock ledge.

"Well look who's here." Bumi says as he laughs causing the group to smile seeing it is the old masters.

*Timeskip*

"What's going on? We're surrounded by old people." Toph says.

"Not just any old people. These are great masters and friends of ours. Pakku." Katara says as she walks over to Pakku and bows to him.

"It is respectful to bow to an old master but how about a hug for your new grandfather." Pakku says causing Katara and Sokka both to smile.

"That's so exciting. You and gran gran must have been so happy to have found each other again." Katara says happily as she hugs Pakku.

"I made her a new betrothal necklace and everything." Pakku says happily.

"Welcome to family gramp gramp!" Sokka says happily as he hugs Pakku.

"You can still just call me Pakku."Pakku says as he takes Sokka's hands off him.

"How about grand Pakku?" Sokka asks.

"No." Pakku says bluntly.

"And this was Aang's first firebending teacher." Katara says as she gestures to Jeong Jeong.

"Jeong Jeong." Jeong Jeong says as Zuko bows to him.

"Master Piandao." Sokka says as he bows to his master.

"Hello Sokka." Piandao says as he bows to Sokka.

"Master Kate." Alexis says as she bows to Piandao's sister her master.

"Hello my dear." Kate says kindly as she bows to Alexis.

"So wait. How do you all know each other?" Suki asks.

"All old people know each other don't you know that?" Bumi asks as he laughs.

"We're all part of the great ancient secret society. A group that transcends the divisions of the four nations." Piandao says.

"The Order of the White Lotus." Zuko says.

"That's the one." Bumi says happily.

"The white lotus has always been about philosophy and beauty and truth. But about a month ago a call went out that we would need it for something important." Jeong Jeong says.

"It came from a grand lotus. Your uncle Iroh of the fire nation." Pakku says.

"Well that's who we're looking for." Toph says.

"Then we'll take you to him." Kate says before Bumi pushes his way past her and Jeong Jeong.

"Wait. Someone's missing from your group... Someone very important... Where's Momo?" Bumi asks as he gets in Sokka's face.

"He's gone and so is Aang." Sokka says.

"Oh well. so long as they have each other I'm sure we have nothing to worry about." Bumi says as he pats Sokka nearly making him fall back before launching himself into the air and over the rubble laughing.

*Timeskip*

"So Bumi how did you end up escaping your imprisonment in Omashu?" Sokka asks as they are following Bumi.

"Escape? I didn't escape. Everybody else escaped. There I was back in Omashu waiting for just the right moment. I didn't know what or when but I knew I'd know it when I'd knew it." Bumi says as he then explains how he took escaped and took back his city during the eclipse.

"Wow. You took back your whole city all by yourself." Suki says amazed.

"So what about you guys? Did you do anything interesting on the day of the eclipse?" Bumi asks before Zuko and Sokka look at each other and answer back no.

*Timeskip*

"Well here we are. Welcome to old people camp." Bumi says as they arrive in the camp.

"Alexis come with me. I would like to speak with you." Kate says as she leads Alexis over to her tent.

"So what is on your mind?" Alexis asks.

"Alexis I would like you to have this. I made this for you myself with my water seal on it. I hope you'll wear it as my student in battle." Kate says as she presents Alexis with a water tribe outfit with her seal on it **_( This is_** ** _the_** **** ** _outfit_** ** _she is giving A_** ** _lexis_** **** ** _and_** ** _the seal part is the_** ** _circle_** ** _part at the top of the feathers just follow the link)._** /pin/507499451735417668/

"Thank you master Kate. I love it. I'll do you proud in the battle to come." Alexis says as she takes the outfit from Kate.

"I know you will." Kate says proudly as Dusty then pokes her head through the curtains.

"Dusty. Hi girl." Alexis says as she goes over to the fox hound petting her.

"A flying fox hound. I haven't seen one of these creatures in years." Kate says as she comes over to Dusty looking at her.

"You've seen a flying fox hound before?" Alexis asks as she looks at Kate.

"Yes. They are rare creatures that can be found anywhere really but they're very reclusive. They don't normally allow any humans near them but if your able to tame one and train it right they make very loyal and dependable companions. They very fast on land next to the eel hound and very fast in the sky. Though they're not good swimmers but they make up for that in sense of smell. I'm surprised you obtained one." Kate says as she pets Dusty earning a satisfied look from the creature.

"Well we found her injured back in the fire nation. Katara and I helped her back to health and she sort of just decided herself she wanted us around. I think she was all alone because I never seen another one like her. She listens to me very well though since she has been with us." Alexis says.

"She will make a good companion for you. Take good care of her." Kate says.

*Timeskip*

"Uncle your the only other person other than the avatar who can possibly defeat the fatherlord." Zuko says as the group is eating breakfast with Iroh.

"You mean the firelord." Toph says correcting Zuko.

"That's what I just said! We need you to come with us." Zuko says.

"No Zuko. It won't turn out well." Iroh says.

"You can beat him and we'll be there to help." Zuko says as he tries to reason with his uncle.

"Even if I did defeat Ozai and I don't know that I could. It would be the wrong way to end a war. History will see it as just more senseless violence. A brother killing a brother to grab power. The only way for this war to end peaceful is for the avatar to defeat the firelord." Iroh says.

"And then... then would you come and take your rightful place on the throne?" Zuko asks.

"No... Someone new must take the throne. An idealist with a pure heart and unquestionable honor. It has to be you prince Zuko." Iroh says as he looks at Zuko.

"Unquestionable honor? But I've made so many mistakes." Zuko says.

"Yes you have. You've struggled and you've suffered but you have always followed your own path. You restored your own honor and only you can restore the honor of the fire nation." Iroh says.

"I'll try uncle." Zuko says.

"Well what if Aang doesn't come back?" Toph asks.

"Sozin's comet is arriving and our destinies are upon us. Aang will face the firelord. When Iwas a boy I had a vision that I would one day take Ba Sing Se. Only now that I see my destiny is to take it back from the fire nation so the earth kingdom can be free again." Iroh says.

"That's why you gathered the members of The White Lotus." Suki says.

"Yes. Zuko you must return to the fire nation so that when the firelord falls you can assume the throne and restore peace and order. But Azula will be there waiting for you." Iroh says.

"I can handle Azula." Zuko says.

"Not alone. You'll need help." Iroh says.

"Your right. Katara how would you like to help me put Azula in her place?" Zuko asks.

"It would be my pleasure." Katara says happily.

"What about us? What's our destiny today?" Sokka asks.

"What do you think it is?" Iroh ask with a slight smirk on his face.

"I think that... even though we don't know where Aang is we need to do everything we can to stop the airship fleet." Sokka says.

"And that means when Aang does face the firelord we'll be right there if he needs us." Toph says as Iroh smiles and nods.

*Timeskip*

"Nothing runs faster over land or swims quicker than a giant eel hound. The airship base is on a small island just off the earth kingdom shore. You should be able to intercept the fleet within a days journey." Piandao says as he is holding a map.

"Thank you master." Sokka says as he takes the map from Piandao.

"You'll take care of Dusty right master Kate?" Alexis asks as she and Sokka get on the giant eel hound with Toph and Suki.

"Don't worry dear she'll be in safe hands until you return." Kate says as she pets Dusty before the groups say their goodbyes and get going.


	28. Sozin's Comet, Part 3

"It's weird to say but the comet actually looks beautiful." Suki says as they are riding on the eel hound in the water.

"Too bad the firelord's about to use it to destroy the world." Toph says as the creature swims toward the base.

*Timeskip*

"We're too late. The fleets already taking off!" Sokka says as they arrive at the base quickly going over to a cliff to see the fleet is already leaving.

"Then we're taking off too. Where's the closest airship?" Toph asks.

"Right there." Alexis says pointing at the ship before Toph uses her earthbending to launch them into the air and onto a ship. The group then make their way into a ship before knocking down the door to a main control room finding four firebenders in the room as Toph then quickly takes care of them.

"Good work Roph. Time to take control of the ship. Take the wheel." Sokka says as he, Alexis, and Suki enter the room.

"That's a great idea. Let the blind girl steer the giant airship." Toph says sarcastically.

"I was talking to Suki." Sokka says as Suki walks over to the controls.

"That would make a lot more sense." Toph says.

"What are we gonna do about the rest of the crew?" Alexis asks.

"Take us down closer to the water. I've got an idea." Sokka says.

"What are you doing Sokka?" Alexis asks as she sees Sokka pick up a speaker phone before clearing his throat.

"Attention crew. This is your captain speaking. Everyone please report to the bomb bay immediately for hot cakes and sweet cream. We have a very special birthday to celebrate." Sokka says as he makes his voice sound deeper.

"Nevermind." Alexis says as she sees the entire crew get dropped into the ocean.

"Firelord Ozai here we come." Sokka says with a determined look before turning up the speed on the airship.

*Timeskip*

"We're not gonna catch up to him in time!" Sokka says as he looks through a magnifying glass at Ozai's airship.

"No." Suki says sadly.

"What just happened?" Alexis asks as she sees Ozai's ship go down.

"It's Aang! He's back!" Sokka shouts happily as he looks through the magnifying glass.

"Get him Aang!" Alexis shouts as she sees Ozai and Aang starting to fight.

"Shouldn't we be helping him?" Suki asks panicked.

"The firelord is Aang's fight. We need to stay focused on stopping that fleet from burning down the earth kingdom." Sokka says as he goes over to a broken window.

"And how do we do that captain boomerang!? I can't see outside of this floating hunk of metal." Toph says.

"Airship slice!" Sokka says as he takes control of the ship.

"Whoa. That's a lot of fire isn't it?" Toph asks as she looks outside the window as the firebenders start bending fire at the ground from the ships.

"It's gonna be a rough ride! We need to get to the top of this thing fast!" Sokka says as they run for the door before Alexis and Sokka stop.

"Then what once we're there?" Alexis asks as Sokka places his hands on her shoulders.

"Watch each other's backs and if we make it that far I'll let you know." Sokka says before he kisses Alexis on the lips as they then run to get to the top of the ship. Once on the top the group then starts running as the ship is colliding into the others before the group then look back to see they are being separated from Suki by the ships colliding.

"Suki!" Sokka shouts.

"I'm ok! Just finish the mission!" Suki shouts as she is on the top of another ship.

"Sokka I think we gotta go!" Toph says before the ship collides into another causing her, Alexis, and Sokka to crash land onto the top of another ship.


	29. Sozin's Comet, Part 4

"Toph metal bend the rutter so it's jammed in a turning position. The ship will spiral and slam into the others." Sokka says as they arrive near a metal rutter.

"Got it!" Toph says as she moves Alexis and Sokka out of the way before doing as Sokka told her.

"Have I ever mentioned how sweet it is that you invented metal bending?" Sokka asks happily seeing the other ships crash into each other.

"You could stand to mention more." Toph says proudly.

"Move guys!" Alexis shouts seeing firebenders come at them. The group then start running only to get stuck on the side of the balloon holding onto to Sokka as he holds Alexis and Toph from falling.

"My leg! Hold on you two!" Sokka shouts.

"I don't know where we could go!" Alexis says as Sokka then uses his boomerang and sword to attack the nearby firebenders causing him to lose his sword.

"I don't think boomerang is coming back. Looks like this is the end." Sokka says as some firebenders then surround them before another balloon crashes into the balloon.

"How did that happen? Did boomerang come back?" Toph asks as they drop and land on the balloon below them.

"No.. Suki did!" Sokka says as he sees Suki.

*Timeskip*

"You did it! you should of seen yourself it was amazing!" Sokka says excitedly as Alexis and Suki help him off the airship.

"So did you... ya know.. finish the job?" Suki ask as she and Alexis goes over to Ozai laying against a rock.

"I'm still alive." Ozai says angrily as Suki jumps back shocked to see him alive.

"I learned there was another way to defeat him and restore balance. I took his bending away." Aang says.

"Wow who taught you that?" Alexis asks.

"A giant lion turtle." Aang says bluntly.

"You have the craziest adventures when you disappear." Toph says as she shakes her head before Sokka hops his way over to Alexis using her to help keep his balance.

"Well look at you buster. Now that your firebending is gone I guess we should call you the loser lord." Sokka says smugly.

"I am the phoenix king." Ozai says before he passes out on the ground.

"Oh sorry didn't mean to offend you phoenix king of getting his butt whooped." Toph says.

"Yea! Or how about king of the... guys who don't win." Suki says.

"Leave the nicknames to us honey" Toph says.

*Timeskip*

"Dusty! Hi girl!" Alexis says as she sees her fox husky run towards her and tackle her down licking her face.

"Need a hand?" A voice asks revealing to be Longshot and Smellerbee.

"You guys are ok." Alexis says as she gets up.

"Yea and we got someone else with us too." Smellerbee says as Jet comes out from behind Longshot.

"Hi Alexis." Jet says revealing to have a bandage around his torso.

"Your alright." Alexis says.

"Yea let's just say we ran into some waterbenders after we got out of lake Laogai. They saved my life." Jet says.

"Good to see your on your feet again." Alexis says happily as everyone then cheers for Aang and Zuko as they appear on a stage.

"Today this war is finally over! I promise my uncle I would restore the honor of the fire nation and I will! The road ahead of us is challenging. A hundred years of fighting has left the world scarred and divided! But with the avatar's help we can get it back on the right path and begin a new error of love and peace!" Zuko says as the group cheers before he is then crowned Firelord.

*Timeskip*

 ***This is what Alexis is wearing it is the** **two** **piece fire nation outfit except** **the** **fire red is dark blue the dark red is light blue and** **the pale red long skirt is white just follow the link*** /pin/483011128759964904/?lp=true

"Zuko stop moving! I'm trying to capture the moment! I wanted to do a painting so we always remember the good times together." Sokka says as Katara comes over.

"That's very thoughtful of you Sokka- wait why did you give me Momo's ears?" Katara asks as she looks at the painting.

"Those are your hair loopies." Sokka says as the rest of the group gather around him.

"At least you don't look like a porcupine. My hair is not that spiky." Zuko says.

"I look like a man." Mai says.

"And I look like a fox." Alexis says seeing Sokka drew her in wolf form but made it look like a fox.

"And why did you paint me firebending?" Suki asks.

"I thought it looked more exciting that way... Oh you think you can do a better job Momo?" Sokka asks as Momo makes noises at him.

"Hey my belly's not that big anymore. I've really chimed down." Iroh says.

"Well I think you all look perfect!" Toph says happily causing the group to laugh.


	30. After the War

Later as Alexis is playing with her pet fox hound Dusty in her and Sokka's bedroom through the window as she hears Sokka come in the room.

"Hey Alexis could you close your eyes for a moment." Sokka says as he has his hands behind his back.

"Um sure I guess." Alexis says giving Sokka an are you ok expression before doing as he said to.

"Ok open." Sokka says as Alexis opens her eyes to see Sokka holding a betrothal necklace with his water tribe symbol and her moon symbol on it.

"I dont know what to say." Alexis says at a loss for words seeing the necklace.

"Alexis ever since I met you I think I always knew deep down you were the one. You've been there for me through it all. I've taken you for granted sometimes and I'm sorry for that. I can't tell you that things are always gonna be ok but I can tell you that I want to go through them together with you no matter what it is. I love you for who you are and hope to always be by your side no matter what chapter of our lives we are going through. Please I love you so much do you accept me for this next chapter in our lives?" Sokka asks as he closes his eyes expecting to he slapped but instead is greeted by Alexis cupping his face in her hands and kissing him on his lips before pulling away.

"Does this mean you accept?" Sokka asks.

"Yes! Sokka yes!" Alexis says excitedly as Sokka ties the necklace around Alexis's neck before kissing her again this time putting his hand on the back of Alexis's head so she cant pull away from him as he gently pushes her back onto their bed. Sokka then starts licking Alexis's bottom lip begging for entry as she gladly grants it to him. Shortly after Sokka winning dominance and exploring his new territory they part for air as they look at each other.

"Do you wanna-" Sokka then gets cut off by Alexis.

"Yes Sokka it's fine." Alexis says.

"Good. Because I wasn't sure if I was gonna be able to hold back." Sokka says as he starts kissing down Alexis's neck leaving bite marks and bruises as he goes before stopping above Alexis's chest looking at her. Alexis then playfully rolls her eyes at Sokka being so shy before taking off her top and bra for him as he then looks star struck.

"You look so beautiful." Sokka says happily as he looks at Alexis's chest causing her to blush.

"Thanks Sok-" Alexis then gets cuf off by Sokka pouncing back onto her and kissing her chest while using his hands to gripe her making her moan in delight from his actions.

"You know we dont have to take it any further than this if you dont want to." Sokka says as he stops giving Alexis's chest attention much to her dismay.

"Sokka it's fine. I promise. I wanna go all the way with you." Alexis says as she kisses Sokka before pulling away.

"I know it's just I'm worried I'll lose you as well. I've never gone this far with a girl." Sokka says shyly.

"Sokka it's fine take your time." Alexis says causing Sokka to nod as he then takes off his shirt, underwear, and pants before taking off Alexis's bottoms and under wear.

"M going to go in slow ok. So please let me know if it hurts ok." Sokka says as he slowly pushes in Alexis all before she yelps in pain causing him to stop and look at her.

"Are you ok?! Am I hurting you? Do you want me to stop?" Sokka asks concernedly.

"No no. It's ok just move ok. It should go away soon." Alexis says as Sokka nods before he starts thrusting in and our slowly before gradually picking up speed. After a while both start feeling their climax getting close before Sokka pulls out hitting his climax on her stomach as Alexis comes after him.

"T-that was amazing." Sokka says as he collapses next to Alexis on the bed panting.

"Yes it was." Alexis says happily.

"You know I'm really happy you said yes. It means I can always be by your side and I'll make sure nothing happens to you." Sokka says as he kisses Alexis before the two hear barking and pull away seeing Dusty barking at them through the window causing Alexis and Sokka to laugh.


End file.
